


Мой мальчик

by vittkop66



Category: Original Work, crossover - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternative Lifestyles, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxious Chris Evans, Bisexual Male Character, Bromance, Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Friendship, Marriage, Moral Ambiguity, Moral Dilemmas, Mutual Pining, Non-Canon Relationship, Out of Character, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Prostitution, Relationship Problems, Seduction, Social Anxiety, Teen Angst
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 46,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21538321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vittkop66/pseuds/vittkop66
Summary: 1.	По мотивам фильма «Заводной парень» (реж.Д.Шульц)2.	Если вам кажется, что вы все это уже где-то читали – вам не кажется3.	Все описываемые сцены сексуального характера происходят между совершеннолетними персонажами, достигшими возраста согласия
Relationships: Chris Evans & Anthony Mackie, Chris Evans/Scarlett Johansson, Chris Evans/Sebastian Stan, Sharon Carter (Marvel)/Chris Evans (Actor)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 67
Collections: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. По мотивам фильма «Заводной парень» (реж.Д.Шульц)  
> 2\. Если вам кажется, что вы все это уже где-то читали – вам не кажется  
> 3\. Все описываемые сцены сексуального характера происходят между совершеннолетними персонажами, достигшими возраста согласия

##  Часть первая. Себастьян.

###  1.

Себастьян ужасно замерз.

Изношенные кроссовки на тонкой подошве совершенно не грели заледеневшие ступни. Пуховик на два размера больше, полученный матерью на какой-то благотворительной раздаче для бездомных, справлялся с задачей гораздо лучше.

Себастьян всерьез задумался о том, чтобы снять проклятые кроссовки, свернуться комком на заснеженной земле и замотаться пуховиком с головы до ног.

Клиент опаздывал почти на час. Это из-за него Себастьян, вместо того, чтобы делать уроки, прислушиваясь к крикам за стеной, мерз битый час на ледяном ветру возле дешевого мотеля, где они обычно встречались.

Ну, если честно, то он был здесь из-за матери. Триши.

Двадцать семь лет. В недавнем прошлом – подающая надежды гордость класса. Любящая дочь и внучка.

В безнадежном настоящем – сирота, мать двенадцатилетнего Себастьяна, конченая наркоманка.

А он, ее сын, зарабатывает ей деньги на дозу. Как умеет.

И это вполовину не так страшно, как видеть ломки Триши и слышать ее непрекращающиеся крики.

И пошли на хуй те, кто думает, что сможет его понять.

Себ хлюпнул носом. Из-за опаздывающего мудака – постоянного клиента – он умудрился простыть. Хотя он никогда не болел – не мог себе позволить.

-К черту, - отчаянно пробурчал Себ, собираясь выдвигаться к остановке на своих потерявших чувствительность ногах.

И в этот момент к мотелю свернула знакомая машина.

-Прости, сладкий, - из машины вышел невзрачный мужчина в добротном пальто, - не мог раньше вырваться.

В руке он держал дорогой кожаный портфель и упакованную в подарочную бумагу небольшую коробку.

Себ бросил быстрый взгляд на коробку.

\- У моей дочери завтра день рождения, - улыбнулся мужчина, перехватив его взгляд.

«У меня тоже», - подумал Себ. Но будь он проклят, если скажет об этом хоть одной живой душе. Можете идти на хуй со своими подарками, тортами, свечами и прочим дерьмом.

Мужчина прихватил его за руку и повел по направлению к мотелю – филиалу личного ада Себастьяна Стэна.

Себ знал, что первым делом мужчина запихнет его под душ (и сегодня он сам _ждал_ горячего душа). Мужчине не нравилось, когда Себ был грязным и пах потом или несвежими носками. А после…

Нет, Себастьяну, в общем-то, не в чем было его упрекнуть: он был чистоплотным, благоухал хорошим парфюмом поверх собственного скучного запаха, не был скотом и платил, как договаривались. Иногда даже - немного больше…

Но глухая, спрятанная на дне, ненависть давала о себе знать. Вот почему на следующее утро, рассмотрев багровый след на своей тощей бледной груди, хмурый голодный Себ (которому опрятный мужчина, встречающийся с ним несколько месяцев, ни разу не предложил заказать с утра завтрак) с мрачным удовольствием обоссал, стоя на балкончике номера, машину своего «постоянного клиента».

\- Увидимся, - крикнул из ванной мужчина.

\- Пошел на хуй, - шепотом ответил Себ, у которого сводило от голода живот и болела задница.

****

В закусочной он едва успел дождаться двойного бургера с колой, когда к нему подсел Энди.

\- Ты с баблом? – сразу перешел он к делу, подцепив несколько ломтиков картошки фри из тарелки Себастьяна. Энди было семнадцать, и он был основным поставщиком вожделенных доз для ма…Триши.

Себастьян стал называть ее только по имени после того, как она в первый раз вытолкала его на заработки несколько месяцев назад.

Себ кивнул, вытаскивая из кармашка рюкзака пачку денег. Энди весело присвистнул:

\- У тебя задница из золота, что ли?

\- Пошел ты, - ответил Себастьян, но через секунду фыркнул и засмеялся вместе с Энди.

Просто потому, что сегодня Себу исполнялось тринадцать. И Энди был его _почти_ другом.

-Не передумал? – спросил, отсмеявшись, Энди.

Себастьян вытер рот ладошкой и покачал головой.

-Нет,- решительно сказал он. Это был его подарок себе на день рождения.

-Тогда пошли, - Энди отсчитал из пачки несколько бумажек и отдал Себастьяну, остальное забрал себе. Уже на улице он ловко пихнул ему в карман пуховика перевязанный резинкой полиэтиленовый сверток – для Триши.

Себ сжал пальцами сверток. Если бы он мог – если бы он только мог – он бы сжег весь этот порошок, из-за которого его мать превратилась из тонкой большеглазой девочки в неряшливую старуху.

Себ прятал в себе одно воспоминание: это было, пожалуй, самое раннее его воспоминание. Ему было четыре года. И тогда еще все было не так… безнадежно. Триша купила ему воздушные шары на день рождения и шоколадный торт, и нарисовала себе и сыну смешные кошачьи усы и нос – она была талантливой, хотела стать художницей…

Себ долго хранил карточку с того дня рождения: Триша щелкнула его дешевой мыльницей. Жаль только, что при очередном переезде карточка потерялась.

Осталось только воспоминание. Себ старался не трогать его часто – чтобы не потерять непередаваемое ощущение…нормальности. И любви. Ведь Триша любила его когда-то…

\- Пришли, - Энди подтолкнул Себастьяна к пожарной металлической лестнице, прилепившейся к облупившейся стене дома. Себ не очень ловко вскарабкался по высоким неудобным ступеням: последствия ночной встречи. На удивление, Энди обошелся без подколок.

В небольшой комнате их встретил бородатый толстяк в кожаном жилете, надетом на голое рыхлое тело. В комнате было адски жарко и воняло табаком и застарелым потом.

\- Тебе лет-то сколько, - прокуренным голосом спросил мужик у Себастьяна.

\- Пятнадцать, - не моргнув глазом, соврал Себ.

Мужик хмыкнул.

\- Давай, - велел он.

Себ отдал ему купюру, и снял толстовку. Бородатый вздохнул, глядя на выпирающие Себастьяновы ребра и черный след на груди, под острыми ключицами.

\- Где?

Себастьян ткнул пальцем в бок и неуклюже сел в кресло с невозмутимым видом.

\- Больно? – все же не удержался он от вопроса, глядя как мужик протирает иглу дезинфицирующим раствором. Бородатый пожал плечами.

\- Терпимо, - снизошел он до ответа, - давай рисунок.

Себ суетливо вытащил из кармана штанов мятый тетрадный лист, сложенный вчетверо. Мужик терпеливо развернул: на листе неумело, но старательно был изображен знак бесконечности.

Бородатый хмыкнул:

\- Серьезно?

Себастьян кивнул и прикусил обветренную нижнюю губу при первом колющем прикосновении машинки.

****

\- Шевелитесь! – тренер орал так, что стены дрожали. Себастьян в который раз пожалел, что решил сегодня пойти в школу. Он неважно себя чувствовал: не выспался и всё-таки начинал болеть. Татуировку, заклеенную сверху пластырем, подпекало. Все время хотелось отклеить краешек и посмотреть еще раз на черный рисунок, окаймленный припухшей розовой кожей и микроскопическими капельками запекшейся крови по контуру. Себ так задумался об этом, что пропустил пас.

Мяч сильно ударил его по голове. Мальчишки заржали.

\- Стэн, не спи, - раздраженно бросил тренер, - снимайте майки! Последнюю игру – без маек, закаляемся!

Мальчишки, криво посмеиваясь, вылезли из футболок и худи, обнажая костлявые плечи и впалые детские животы. Все, кроме Себастьяна.

\- Стэн, снимай майку, - повторил тренер.

\- Мы поможем! – крикнул противный Верзила Флог, набрасываясь внезапно на Себастьяна и хватая край его длинной футболки.

\- Отстань, - Себа прошило отвращением от прикосновения потной веснушчатой ладони к голой коже живота. Но Верзила как с цепи сорвался: хватал Себа за руки, тянул его майку.

Себастьян плохо запомнил, как со всей силы ударил его в лицо. Очнулся он уже в коридоре. Его за шкирку тащил в кабинет тренер.

\- Ты совсем свихнулся, Стэн, - выговаривал на ходу тренер, - вот какого черта ты врезал этому придурку Бенсону?

\- Можно я не буду снимать майку, - попросил Себастьян в кабинете тренера. Тот поднял воспаленные глаза:  
\- Это почему?

Себастьян помедлил и стащил футболку с высокой горловиной. Глазам тренера предстало тощее тело двенадцатилетнего ребенка, с маленькими бледными сосками, ребрами, торчащими как стиральная доска, внушительным синяком под ключицей и здоровенным пластырем на боку.

Тренер помолчал.

\- Что это, - спросил он про пластырь. Себ отклеил немного и показал.

\- У меня сегодня день рождения, - внезапно сказал он тихо. Просто захотелось сказать хоть кому-то.

\- Поздравляю, - тренер надел очки и взял журнал. – Иди домой, Стэн, - устало сказал он.

И Себ пошел домой.

****

Сегодня у него был заслуженный выходной: на дозу Трише он уже заработал. Себастьян шел пешком: на улице стало теплее, захотелось прогуляться. Себ привычно не замечал густеющей мерзости квартала, по которому он шел: некрашеных домов, неприбранных лужаек, гор мусора прямо у входных дверей.

Он думал, что бы он нарисовал, если бы умел. Возможно – комикс. Про супергероя.

\- Эй, Себастьян!

Себ остановился и медленно, шаркая как древний старик, подошел к соседке из дома напротив.

\- Мать дома? – спросила женщина. Себастьян отвел взгляд и пожал плечами.

\- Идем, я накормлю тебя обедом, - сказала соседка.

\- Спасибо, Кэролайн, я не голодный, - Себ вымученно улыбнулся.

Соседка почесала пальцами с облезшим лаком в копне седеющих начесанных волос.

\- Лишним не будет, - сообщила она, - ты весь кожа да кости. Я специально больше приготовила. Закинь вещи и приходи обедать, - закончила она твердо.

Себ покорился.

\- Спасибо, - сказал он, улыбнувшись искреннее.

Триша была дома. Она и ее новая подружка, с которой его ма…Триша зависала последние пару недель.

\- А вот и мой мальчик пришел! – завопила Триша при виде Себастьяна. – Ты мне что-то принес? Принес мамочке подарок?

\- Вообще-то это у меня сегодня день рождения, - Себастьян кинул на грязную разворошенную кровать полиэтиленовую колбаску.

-Мамочкино солнышко! – Триша, отталкивая подружку, чье имя Себ вроде и не знал (их официально не знакомили), вцепилась в сверток. Себастьян пошел в комнату, которую считал своей – по крайней мере, он иногда мыл там полы.

\- Тебе в холодильнике торт, - в спину сына неожиданно сказала Триша.

Себ положил рюкзак и прошел в загаженную до предела кухню, на которой каким-то чудом работал старый холодильник. На средней полке стояла нарядная коробка – такая непривычная, такая праздничная, настолько из другой жизни, что Себастьян мгновение не двигался, не отводя потемневших серых глаз от ярких завитушек и цветочков.

Медленно он вытащил коробку, поставил на свободный краешек стола и, замирая от нетерпения, снял прямоугольную крышку.

Одинокий, надкушенный кусок шоколадного торта лежал по центру, поблескивая масляным кремом.

\- С днем рождения меня, - Себастьян выкинул кусок вместе с коробкой и пошел обедать к Кэролайн.


	2. Chapter 2

###  2.

\- Кто там остался, - инспектор Уидлер раздраженно потер переносицу.

\- Себастьян Стэн.

\- Что он натворил и почему он у нас, если ему едва тринадцать? – Уидлер зло уставился на помощника, словно злополучного Стэна привезли к ним исключительно по инициативе помощника инспектора.

\- Ну, потому что он проходит как свидетель – его мать умерла сегодня от передоза. _Сэр_ , - помощник тоже устал.

И у него было имя вообще-то. Уидлер мог бы, наконец, запомнить, что смешливого пухлозадого «поди-подай-принеси» звали Энтони. Все-таки почти месяц работают вместе.

Уидлер скосил глаза на анкету:

\- Хреновый у парня выдался день рождения, - невесело усмехнулся он. – Пойдем поговорим с ним. Опеку предупредили?

\- Конечно, я лично с ними связался, - Тони возмущенно снял очки.

Уидлер оставил без внимания его возмущенное фырканье – не до того. Едва они вышли в коридор, навстречу им попался высокий, синеглазый блондин в наручниках. Следом шел офицер.

Если бы за выражение лица можно было засадить лет на десять, Уидлер засадил бы этого блондина со всеми отягчающими. Давно он не видел такой наглой рожи. А Уидлер собирался на пенсию через три года, так что всяких рож он повидал больше, чем мог мечтать в розовом детстве.

Энтони сзади внезапно удивленно хмыкнул и сказал что-то негромко, наподобие «привет». Блондин в ответ ослепительно улыбнулся и невозмутимо прошел мимо.

\- Привет, - слегка удивленно ответил офицер Мартинес, видевший сегодня Тони по меньшей мере трижды.

Уидлер, бывший свидетелем ослепительной, без преувеличения, улыбки, так поразился смене декораций, что сбился с шага.

\- Энтони, - под впечатлением от трансформации мужика в наручниках он впервые обратился к помощнику по имени. Тони просиял:

\- Сэр?

\- Ты только что сказал «привет» закованному в наручники парню?...

\- Да, сэр, - тут же сознался помощник, - это было необдуманно и…

\- Просветишь меня относительно ваших родственных отношений?

Тони прокашлялся.

\- Это Крис Эванс, лучший выпускник нашего курса в Академии, мы были соседями…

Уидлер скептически ухмыльнулся, вспомнив солнечную улыбку и васильковую синь глаз «лучшего выпускника». С такой внешностью он мог быть кем угодно – от проститутки до торговца детьми.

\- Насколько я знаю, сэр, Крис продолжил сотрудничать с федералами, и, возможно, информация о том, что он на самом деле коп может ему повредить...

\- Вот даже как, - Уидлер хмыкнул, - ну, я точно не собираюсь распространяться о вашей встрече выпускников. А ты…учись, наконец, использовать мозги, иначе так и будешь таскать кофе старым мудакам наподобие меня.

\- Спасибо, сэр, - Тони слишком широко улыбнулся.

Мальчишку они обнаружили в комнате для допросов. Он, сгорбившись, сидел на краю стула.

\- Здравствуй, сынок, - приветливо обратился к нему Уидлер, основательно усаживаясь на стул рядом. Тони не видел смысла садиться: все равно его скоро пошлют за чем-нибудь.

Мальчишка не ответил. Он выглядел смертельно уставшим, с синими кругами под огромными серыми глазами в темных ресницах.

И он был красивым: красивым той вечно невинной пухлогубой красотой, что неизбежно вела мальчишек из неблагополучных районов одной проклятой тернистой тропой.

В конце которой ждала заслуженная награда: ВИЧ, передоз или самоубийство.

\- Я понимаю, что сегодня у тебя не лучший день, и мне очень жаль, что так получилось с твоей мамой.

\- Мне – нет, - равнодушно ответил Себастьян.

Уидлер приподнял бровь.

\- Вот как? Почему, сынок?

Себастьян сполз со стула, поддернув штаны, и прошел вглубь комнаты к зеркалу, закрывающему стену.

\- Потому что она…заставила меня зарабатывать ей деньги на наркотики, - тихо сказал он, смотря на свое отражение в зеркале.

По другую сторону зеркала, отделенный от мальчишки лишь тонким стеклом, стоял высокий светловолосый человек в наручниках и слышал каждое слово, хмуря темные брови. Смотрел в большие, недоуменно распахнутые прозрачные глаза ребенка, напоминающие цветом небо в сумерках.

\- Как ты зарабатывал деньги, сынок? – мягко спросил Уидлер.

\- Я вам не сынок, - Себ презрительно посмотрел на инспектора, - мне платили мужчины…

\- Ты оказывал им услуги сексуального характера? – спрятался за канцелярской формулировкой много повидавший инспектор.

\- Да, - тихо ответил Себастьян.

Мужчина в зазеркалье на мгновение зажмурил васильковые глаза.

\- Ты сам покупал ей наркотики?

\- Я только отдавал ей деньги, - Себастьян повернулся к инспектору, - что со мной будет? – с вызовом в голосе спросил он.

\- Сейчас я угощу тебя сэндвичем с колой, - Уидлер шумно вздохнул, - а потом мы передадим тебя в отдел опеки.

-Я не хочу, - сказал Себ непреклонно.

\- Но ты не можешь жить один, - мягко возразил ему инспектор.

\- Я почти год живу один, - Себастьян поднял брови, - последние месяцы именно я заботился о…Трише, покупал еду. Спросите в школе – я почти не прогуливал…

\- Я понимаю, малыш, - Уидлер ободряюще улыбнулся, бросив в сторону Энтони испепеляющий «гдетвоячертоваопека» взгляд, - давай поедим и все обсудим.

\- Нечего обсуждать. Я не хочу, - упрямо подвел итог Себастьян.

Подслушивающий их разговор мужчина усмехнулся. Мальчишка оказался упертым.

\- Рождерс, - на пороге комнаты появился офицер, - пошли. Не знаю, как ты это сделал, но у тебя ничего не нашли.

\- А я вам говорил, офицер Мартинес, - издевательски улыбнулся синеглазый мужчина и протянул скованные наручниками руки.

В коридоре они столкнулись с двумя женщинами и тощим мужчиной в заношенном костюме. Между ними – маленький и бледный – шел уже знакомый Крису мальчишка. Он смотрел себе под ноги, не поднимая своих космических глаз.

«Держись, приятель», – сочувственно подумал Крис. Словно услышав, мальчишка поднял глаза и посмотрел на него.

Крис ободряюще ему улыбнулся, рот мальчишки удивленно приоткрылся. Пройдя несколько шагов, Крис остановился. И, обернувшись, снова встретил этот удивленный дымчатый взгляд: мальчишка успел посмотреть на него еще раз, до того, как тяжелая железная дверь, лязгнув, поставила точку в их случайной встрече.


	3. Chapter 3

###  3.

Крис ехал на запад от Далласа. Дворники равномерно скребли по стеклу, счищая ледяной дождь пополам со снегом. Трасса пустела по мере того, как поля сменяли пейзажи административного центра.

Крис знал, что через несколько дней все решится: дальнейшая карьера, итог дела, которому он отдал два года жизни без остатка.

И вынужденная остановка в Богом забытом Кервилле, которую ему придется сделать завтра, его злила.

Ок. Он привык быть честным с собой: он ее боялся, этой остановки.

Прошло семь лет. Ему двадцать четыре, он изменился. Он долго и трудно работал над собой все эти годы. Он многого достиг.

Он научился причинять людям боль. Он даже научился стрелять в них - метко, как снайпер.

И сейчас он был на своем первом серьезном задании. Ему пришлось многим пожертвовать ( _слишком_ многим), чтобы все получилось – изменить жизнь: от имени до места жительства. И он все сделал как надо: наработал нужные связи, втерся в доверие – кто бы представил, какой ценой (почем сейчас души наивных на рынке?)…

И несмотря на это все, Крис был уверен, что для отца он оставался болезненным застенчивым пухлощеким сыном – разочарованием.

Даже когда Крис резко махнул в рост, обзавелся мускулистым выносливым телом и стал лучшим в своем выпуске, даже тогда он чувствовал молчаливое неодобрение отца. За то, что столько лет был никчемным толстяком, за то, что выбрал стезю то ли кабинетной крысы (с намеком на переход в политическую проститутку), то ли пушечного мяса, готового схватить шальную пулю на любом ночном дежурстве.

Внезапно мысли перескочили на неожиданную встречу с Маки в полицейском участке – вот «повезло» так «повезло». «Маки остался таким же придурком», - подумал Крис. На его счастье, офицеру и в голову не пришло, что Тони здоровался не с ним.

Сегодня вообще все могло пойти по звезде. Мало того, что курьер опоздал, так еще и офицер попался опытный, высмотревший что-то в лучезарном лице Криса – Стивена Гранта Роджерса согласно фальшивым документам, подтверждающим фальшивую жизнь, которую последние годы вел Крис.

И остановил его якобы за превышение. Крис даже почувствовал что-то вроде профессиональной зависти к такой чуйке. Зря он вспылил в начале и отказался предоставить документы по первому требованию. Офицер все равно осмотрел машину, придирчиво изучил документы и так рылся в багажнике, словно хотел найти там портал в другие миры.

И, конечно, защелкнул на Крисе наручники и потащил его в участок – для составления протокола. На самом деле – для детального осмотра его машины. В которой могли быть найдены следы порошка – один пакет из последней партии оказался надорванным.

Поэтому первым делом Крис позвонил «адвокату» - своему куратору из федералов, ведущих операцию. И спокойно ждал, пока Мартинес вернется ни с чем, чтобы отпустить его.

Крис неожиданно подумал, что не узнал имя худого мальчишки, встреченного им в коридорах полицейского участка. Инспектор называл его «сынок»…

Крис слишком хорошо успел познакомиться с системой изнутри, чтобы тешить себя иллюзиями о реальной помощи парню в службе опеки: ничтожный процент по-настоящему грамотных специалистов, еще меньший ( _нулевой_ ) процент адекватных людей, готовых стать приемными родителями сложному ребенку.

Крис сжал полные губы и решил сделать перерыв – и в дороге, и в мыслях. Возможно, еда его взбодрит. Да и отлить бы не помешало – он ехал уже несколько часов.

Не раздумывая, он свернул к первой попавшейся придорожной закусочной, мигающей грязноватой вывеской. На стоянке мокли под снежным дождем несколько грузовиков и пара потрепанных легковушек. Следом за Крисом к закусочной свернул еще один дальнобойщик.

Выйдя из машины, Крис достал сотовый:

\- Я буду завтра на день, - коротко сообщил он, - потом мне нужно будет уехать в Сан-Антонио.

Внутри закусочной было накурено, темно и убого. Крис заказал себе стандартный набор: бургер с картошкой и чашку кофе.

Официантка – заезженная жизнью женщина под сорок - приняла заказ и подмигнула: такие синеглазые сладкие мальчики заходили к ним раз в пять лет (а то и реже). Крис улыбнулся в ответ, незаметно вытаскивая из кармана куртки дезинфицирующие салфетки и украдкой протирая нож и вилку – единственная «своя» привычка, которую он оставил для Стивена Роджерса. В ожидании заказа Крис, слегка развернувшись, обвел взглядом скучное помещение.

Посетителей в закусочной было немного: дальнобойщики переговаривались возле старого бильярдного стола в углу зала, бедно одетая молодая пара в унылом молчании жевала свои гамбургеры у противоположного окна.

Крис вздохнул, повернулся снова к своему столу и остолбенел: напротив него сидел бледный мальчишка из полицейского участка.

\- Привет, - мрачно сказал он.

****

\- Исключено, - Крис укусил гамбургер и удивился – было вполне съедобно. Мальчишка напротив молча смотрел на него, не притрагиваясь к своему бургеру (который, конечно же, купил ему Крис).

\- Мне надо добраться в Сан-Антонио, - в третий раз объяснил он Крису: терпеливо, как разговаривают с сумасшедшими или слабоумными.

\- При чем здесь я? – в третий раз спросил Крис, приподнимая темную бровь.

\- Ты едешь туда. Я слышал, как ты разговаривал по телефону на стоянке, - мальчишка склонил голову набок и закусил яркую воспаленную губу, - мне _очень_ надо в Сан-Антонио.

Крис вздохнул. В другое время он бы, конечно, помог ему, но не сейчас. Сейчас он не мог запороть два года работы.

\- Как ты здесь оказался? – сменил Крис пластинку.

Мальчишка пожал плечами.

\- Сбежал, - равнодушно констатировал он очевидный факт и, наконец, принялся за гамбургер, - меня подвезли, а потом я увидел тебя на стоянке.

\- Имя-то у тебя есть? – Крис заглянул в прозрачные серые глаза.

\- Зачем тебе, - буркнул мальчишка. – Я могу заплатить, - спохватился он, - ты не думай, у меня есть деньги.

\- Мне не нужны твои деньги, - Крис отодвинул поднос, заканчивая обед, отсчитал несколько десяток и подвинул их мальчишке.

\- Пригодится, чтобы вернуться обратно, - сказал он, – я тебе очень советую вернуться обратно.

Мальчишка сжал челюсти и не ответил.

Крис вышел из закусочной в ноябрьскую хмарь, стараясь выбросить из головы мысли о мальчишке, и вспомнил, что не позвонил связному. Забыл из-за приставучего пацана.

Чертыхнувшись про себя, Крис достал телефон и выругался вслух матом, глядя на абсолютно черный экран: телефон перестал подавать признаки жизни. Не веря себе (так вообще бывает??), Крис добрых минут пять пытался реанимировать китайскую поделку.

Поняв тщетность попыток, Крис вздохнул, закурил, обвел взглядом стоянку и увидел рабочую на вид телефонную будку. Терять было нечего.

Крис дошел до будки – действительно, рабочая. Должно же было ему хоть в чем-то сегодня повезти! Закинув четвертак в щель, Крис набрал по памяти номер.

\- Я буду на месте, как договаривались, - сказал он, - кому звонить?

\- Записывай, - велела трубка приятным мужским голосом.

Крис замер – писать ему было нечем и негде.

\- Пишешь? – проявила признаки нетерпения трубка.

Лихорадочно осмотревшись (ну, хоть бы клочок бумаги, твою мать!), Крис неожиданно нашел выход из положения:

\- Диктуй, - и записал номер пальцем на запотевшей стеклянной стенке. С облегчением повесив трубку, Крис повернулся, готовясь перечитать номер, чтобы запомнить его, и остолбенел второй раз за последний час: номер был стерт, а в двух шагах от будки стоял проклятый мальчишка, криво усмехаясь.

\- Теперь ты довезешь меня до Сан-Антонио, – сказал он.

****

Час пути прошел в молчании. Крис, сжав челюсти, смотрел на дорогу. Мальчишка тихо сопел рядом – может, спал. Крис запрещал себе смотреть на маленького негодяя, не доверяя своей выдержке. От пацана, одетого в одну старую изношенную толстовку, пронзительно пахло бездомностью: этот запах Крис не спутал бы ни с каким другим – он работал с бездомными, в школе часто помогал в ночлежках и на благотворительных раздачах. Ощущать этот запах от ребенка было…неправильно. Дети не должны были так безнадежно пахнуть. Никто не должен был…

В середине второго часа Крис понял, что засыпает. Дернувшись, он распахнул глаза, ощущая выброс адреналина в кровь.

Мальчишка вздохнул.

\- Зачем тебе в Сан-Антонио? – Крис решил, что разговор с непрошеным попутчиком – небольшая плата за сохранение жизни.

\- Там живет мой отец, - наконец, признался мальчишка.

Крис хмыкнул, кинув на него быстрый взгляд.

\- У тебя есть его адрес? – уточнил он.

Мальчишка снова вздохнул.

\- Нет.

\- Ладно, давай сделаем проще. Как его зовут? Полное имя?

Пацан промолчал. Крис удивленно посмотрел на сгорбленную фигурку:

\- Ты не знаешь его имя? – зачем-то уточнил Крис очевидное.

\- Знаю, - огрызнулся мальчишка, - его зовут Зак.

\- Зак. И все?

Ответа он не получил.

\- Ты знаешь, что в Сан-Антонио живет больше полутора миллионов человек?

\- Нет, - тихо сказал мальчишка.

\- Как ты будешь его искать там?

\- Не твое дело, - огрызнулся пацан, - ты просто довезешь меня в Сан-Антонио, получишь свой дерьмовый номер и все.

Крис ощутил вспышку раздражения, когда ему напомнили о неудаче с номером. Крис ненавидел ощущать себя зависимым от кого-то. А сейчас он зависел от мальчишки. Повторно позвонить связному он не мог – не в интересах Криса было выставлять себя бестолковым болваном, теряющим контакты сделки.

\- Ладно, - делая медленные вдохи, сказал Крис, - раз уж мы с тобой несколько дней проведем вместе, предлагаю все же познакомиться. Меня зовут Стивен Роджерс.

Мальчишка отчетливо хмыкнул.

\- Ну да, конечно, а я тогда Питер Пэн.

Крис удивленно усмехнулся.

\- В бардачке мои документы, - предложил он, - проверь.

\- Мне плевать, что там, - мальчишка широко зевнул, - я знаю, что у тебя пушка под курткой, и ты мне врешь насчет имени. Но ты можешь звать меня Себастьян, - неожиданно закончил он, - и это мое _настоящее_ имя.

\- Что ж, Себ…

\- Себастьян, - сказал тот ледяным тоном.

\- Я и говорю: что ж, Себ, ехать нам еще пару часов, расскажи мне что-нибудь, чтобы я не уснул и не угробил нас обоих.

Мальчишка помолчал.

\- Я не знаю, о чем говорить, - наконец, признался он.

\- Ну, расскажи мне, например, почему ты решил, что Стив – не мое настоящее имя.

\- Ты просто не похож на Стива, - мальчишка вздохнул.

\- А на кого я похож? – Крису стало интересно.

Себастьян повозился на сиденье.

\- На того, кто не умеет водить, - ядовито сказал он, - на такой скорости мы проедем не «пару часов», а все пять.

Крис засмеялся.

\- Ты удивительно приятный собеседник, Себ.

\- Себастьян, - снова поправил мальчишка.

\- Сколько тебе лет?

\- Тринадцать.

\- А день рождения когда?

\- Сегодня…

Крис удивленно моргнул.

\- Что, серьезно?

\- Прикалываюсь, блядь, - буркнул Себастьян.

\- Следи за языком, - поморщился Крис. – Поздравляю, - подумав, добавил он.

Пацан промолчал.

\- Я сделал себе татуировку, - неожиданно сказал Себастьян.

Крис вздохнул. «Надеюсь, иглу хоть как-то дезинфицировали», - подумал он.

\- Покажешь? – спросил Крис вслух.

Себастьян окинул его медленным взглядом.

\- Возможно, - задумчиво сказал он.

\- У тебя есть братья или сестры? – Крис уже понимал, что не сможет кинуть его в Сан-Антонио на произвол судьбы, и злился все больше.

\- Нет, - Себастьян подышал на стекло и нарисовал пальцем с грязным ногтем на запотевшем клочке загогулину.

\- А ты точно запомнил номер? – устало уточнил Крис.

\- Да, - Себастьян хмыкнул, - я хорошо успевал по математике. Люблю цифры…

\- А что еще любишь? – оживился Крис.

\- Когда ко мне не пристают с дурацкими вопросами, - набычился Себастьян.

\- Я тебе говорил, что ты – удивительно приятный собеседник?

За такой дружеской беседой Крис незаметно довез их до въезда в Кервилл.

«Вот я и дома», - мрачно подумал Крис, сворачивая к мотелю.


	4. Chapter 4

###  4.

Пока Крис оплачивал двухместный номер с кухней и заполнял документы, Себастьян уснул в машине. Злой Крис, которому пришлось записать себя, как «мистера Роджерса с сыном», вытряхнул уснувшего мальчишку в ноябрьскую ночь и протащил его к номеру.

\- Мойся и ложись, - Крис пошел к двери, - я скоро вернусь. И дверь закрой.

\- Куда мне ложиться? – сонно спросил Себастьян у его спины.

\- Куда хочешь, - буркнул Крис, - тут две кровати.

Он съездил к круглосуточному супермаркету, купил продукты на завтрак. И – неожиданно для себя самого – кусок торта в отдельной упаковке.

Вернувшись, вытащил пакеты, вынул из багажника груз и перенес все в номер. Себастьян крепко спал на кровати – в одежде и обуви. Не надо было быть гением, чтобы понять: на первую часть команды «мойся и ложись» мальчишка забил.

Крис чертыхнулся, запихал продукты в крошечный холодильник, аккуратно уложил сумку под вторую кровать и повернулся к мальчишке.

Осторожно, чтобы не разбудить (да какого черта??), Крис снял с него тонкие не по сезону, протертые на подошвах, кроссовки. Под кроссовками обнаружились несвежие носки, украшенные по периметру разнокалиберными дырами.

Крис полюбовался торчащим из дырки розовым детским пальцем, вздохнул и решил оставить носки на месте.

Укрывать Себастьяна было нечем: он улегся на свое одеяло, которое невозможно было из-под него вытащить, не разбудив. Крис бегло осмотрел номер, но не нашел запасного одеяла или пледа. В очередной раз чертыхнувшись, Крис снял одеяло со своей кровати и укрыл им мальчишку.

«Мистер Роджерс с сыном, провались все», - нервно смеясь, подумал Крис. И отключился, едва лег.

****

Его разбудил запах еды. Он удивленно открыл глаза и тут же заглянул под кровать: сумка была на месте. Кровать Себастьяна пустовала. Одеяло Криса было аккуратно расправлено на нем самом. Крис вздохнул и встал.

Себастьян обнаружился на кухне: он деловито жарил яичницу, закатав рукава замызганной толстовки. На столе стояли две тарелки, чашки и несколько криво сделанных бутербродов с сыром. Крис вспомнил траурную каемку ногтей Себастьяна, но решил, что немного микробов его не убьет.

\- Доброе утро, - хрипло поздоровался Крис.

\- Утро, - буркнул Себастьян.

\- Ты мылся вчера? – сразу перешел к делу Крис.

\- Отъебись, - невежливо ответил Себастьян, который ненавидел мытье, грязноватые ванны в мотелях, мерзкое ощущение совершенной беспомощности мокрого голого тела. Чаще всего он мылся перед тем, как... Клиенты заставляли.

\- Нет, так не пойдет, - Крис решительно шагнул в кухню и схватил мальчишку за тонкое костлявое запястье.

\- Какого хрена? – зашипел Себастьян, вскидывая на него потемневшие глаза.

\- Иди мыться, - негромко сказал Крис, не отпуская его руки, - я выключу яичницу.

\- Нет!

\- Мыться.

\- Да что ты пристал ко мне! – тонким голосом выкрикнул Себастьян. - Мне все равно не во что переодеться, идиот!

Крис и правда почувствовал себя идиотом. Он как-то не обратил внимания, что мальчишка был без сумки. И без куртки…

\- Сейчас, - он сходил в комнату, нашел в своих вещах чистую футболку и принес ее Себастьяну, - надень пока это. Позже придумаем что-нибудь.

Себастьян недоверчиво взял футболку.

\- Помойся, Себ, - Крис улыбнулся, - от тебя пахнет как от бомжа.

Себастьян покраснел, сжав острые челюсти.

\- Мудак, - тихо сказал он, проходя мимо Криса.

\- Я все слышал, - ответил Крис.

\- Надеюсь, - Себастьян с грохотом закрыл дверь в ванную.

В ванной он был недолго. Но вышел с мокрыми волосами. В своих грязных джинсах и в футболке Криса, которая доходила ему почти до колен. Из большого ворота торчали худые ключицы и норовило вывалиться плечо. Себастьян все время поддергивал ворот на место. Пахло от него мылом.

\- Доволен? – буркнул он, проходя за стол.

\- Не совсем, - Крис протянул ему чистую пару своих теплых носков, - тебе, конечно, велики, но можно загнуть.

Себастьян снова покраснел.

\- Я могу себе купить носки _сам_ , - ядовито сказал он.

\- Я знаю, - Крис был серьезен, - но мы еще не были в магазине. И _я_ могу пока тебя выручить…. Впрочем, как знаешь.

Он отбросил носки на кровать Себастьяна и сел завтракать.

\- Вкусная яичница, - удивленно сказал он, попробовав.

Уголок рта Себастьяна дернулся. Крис посчитал это за улыбку. Ели они в молчании. Крис даже съел два своих бутерброда, приготовленных нестерильными руками Себастьяна.

\- Там тебе торт, - вспомнил Крис, отпивая растворимый кофе.

\- Зачем это, - буркнул недовольный Себастьян, которому Крис налил вместо кофе молоко.

\- У тебя был день рождения, - пожал плечами Крис, - на день рождения полагается есть торт. Мне показалось, что вчера тебе было не до этого…

\- Тебе показалось, - о колючки Себастьяна можно было разрезаться до кости.

\- Ну, а я попробую, - Крис достал упаковку с тортом, отрезал себе половину и с удовольствием откусил, - вкусно.

Допив кофе, Крис быстро принял душ. Носки и торт исчезли, когда он вернулся из ванной. Усмехнувшись про себя, Крис предупредил:

\- Я сейчас уеду на пару часов. Ты жди меня здесь.

\- Нет, - тут же сказал Себастьян.

Ну, конечно. И почему Крис решил, что что-то должно пойти по _его_ плану.

\- Себастьян, - тихо, с угрозой в голосе сказал он, - это не обсуждается.

\- Стив (Крис, _удивленный,_ моргнул), я поеду с тобой, - в голосе Себастьяна появились какие-то непонятные трудноидентифицируемые нотки.

\- Я вернусь через пару часов, - предпринял Крис еще одну попытку договориться. Хотя знал – ведь знал! – что с террористами переговоры не ведутся.

\- Ты не вернешься, - прошептал Себастьян, отводя глаза.

Крис удивился.

\- Ты же не сказал мне номер, - напомнил он, - а мне _действительно_ нужен этот номер. Ты даже не представляешь – насколько.

\- Если я скажу его сейчас, ты отвезешь меня в Сан-Антонио? – глядя в сторону, спросил Себастьян, подозрительно часто моргая.

\- Собирайся, - презирая себя за бесхребетность, велел Крис.


	5. Chapter 5

###  5.

\- Куда мы едем? – повеселевшим голосом спросил Себастьян, привычно устроившись рядом с Крисом. Крис недовольно на него покосился.

\- Ко мне домой, - неохотно ответил он.

Себастьян притих.

\- Домой? – недоуменно повторил мальчишка.

\- Да, - Крис раздраженно выкрутил руль, выезжая со стоянки, - ко мне домой.

\- Но…если у тебя есть дом, почему мы остановились в мотеле?

\- Потому что это дом моих родителей… Да, у меня есть…были… родители, - ответил Крис на незаданный вопрос, - и отец…болен. Вот почему мне пришлось делать крюк, чтобы заехать сюда.

Себастьян помолчал. Крис ехал знакомой дорогой, рассматривая почти неизменившийся пейзаж: он не был дома семь лет.

\- Ты любишь его? – спросил Себастьян неожиданно.

Крис вздрогнул от такого простого вопроса – так умеют только дети: спрашивать о самом главном и болезненном в лоб.

Крис ни с кем не говорил об отце. Разве что пару раз с психологом, когда стажировался в отделе бихевиористики, планируя стать профайлером. До того, как ввязался в самоубийственный проект с двойным агентом.

\- Да, - коротко ответил он, следя за дорогой. 

\- А он тебя? – Себ пытливо смотрел на Криса с соседнего сидения.

Крис на мгновение повернулся к нему, увидел болезненное любопытство в огромных прозрачных глазах и испытал прилив острого сочувствия к брошенному ребенку.

\- Думаю, что да.

\- Ты не уверен в этом?

\- А ты не только повар, но еще и психолог? – с раздражением спросил Крис, поворачивая. Они были почти на месте.

Себастьян замолчал, отвернувшись к окну. Крис почувствовал себя скотиной.

\- Себ, - начал он.

-Себастьян, - тон мальчишки был нейтральным.

\- Ок, Себастьян. Я…думаю, я не был тем сыном, о котором мечтает любой отец.

\- Почему? – Себ снова развернулся к Крису, разглядывая его профиль. - Ты красивый.

Крис бросил на него удивленный взгляд.

\- Спасибо, - сказал он, - но, на мой взгляд, отцы хотят от сыновей несколько иного.

\- Чего? – Себастьян неуловимо придвинулся ближе, в ожидании ответа.

\- Ну, чтобы сыновья были…

Крис задумался. А действительно, чего хотел отец от Криса? Почему Крис все эти годы жил с ощущением, что он разочаровал Билла Эванса?

\- Какими? – поторопил Криса с ответом мальчишка.

-Я не знаю, Себастьян, - признался Крис, подьезжая к дому, - я не знаю. Может, отец хотел, чтобы я стал врачом или архитектором. Мы не говорили с ним об этом. Хотя…любят, наверное, не за что-то. Просто так любят.

Он заглушил мотор и какое-то время сидел, смотря через стекло на двухэтажный дом, в котором прошло его детство.

Себастьян сопел рядом, но молчал. Пару минут.

\- Мне подождать в машине? – не выдержал он.

Крис вздохнул и потер лицо.

\- Нет, - ответил он приставучему попутчику, - пойдем со мной.

Себастьян быстро выбрался из машины и бодро зашагал за Крисом по заросшей дорожке к дому. Крис с болью в сердце замечал следы запустения: отец уже не справлялся в одиночку. После смерти жены ему ничего было не нужно…

Этому Крис немножко завидовал – той любви, которая была между родителями. Он помнил это чувство, когда Билл и Сара смотрели друг на друга так, словно рядом никого не было. Даже его…

Крис поднялся на выкрашенное белой краской облупившееся крыльцо, позвонил.

Открыла сиделка, с которой Крис созванивался. Полная пожилая женщина с улыбкой посмотрела на странную пару: высокий голубоглазый расстроенный блондин и взъерошенный, похожий на бездомного, мальчишка.

\- Я к мистеру Эвансу. Я его сын, Крис (Себастьян отчетливо сказал «ха!»). Мы созванивались с вами, Кэтрин.

Сиделка отступила, пропуская их в дом.

\- Здравствуйте, Крис. Мистер Эванс сейчас спит, - сказала она, посмотрев на приколотые к груди часики, - через час я его разбужу – давать очередную дозу лекарств. И вы сможете его навестить. Недолго.

Она мягко улыбнулась.

\- Он очень изменился, Крис. Вы должны быть готовы к этому.

Крис снова потер лицо ладонями.

\- Он узнает…узнает кого-то?

Сиделка вздохнула.

\- Узнает. У мистера Эванса после инсульта произошла парализация левой стороны тела…К сожалению, восстановление при таком варианте занимает больше времени…

Себастьян тихо сопел возле Криса, слушая сиделку. И вдруг неожиданно просунул холодную ладошку в его безвольно повисшую руку и пожал ему пальцы.

Крис удивленно посмотрел на него, но Себастьян уже убрал руку.

Крису внезапно стало легче. Это было странно, но сочувствие чужого случайного человека ( _маленького_ человека) облегчило немного страх от предстоящей встречи.

\- Хотите, я сделаю вам чай? – вежливо поинтересовалась сиделка.

\- Какао, - поправил Себастьян.

Кэтрин улыбнулась.

\- У вас очень милый сын, мистер Эванс, - оценила она, - пойдемте, поищем какао.

Мистер Эванс посмотрел, как уходят «сын» с невысокой коренастой женщиной в светлой униформе и в одиночестве подошел к окну, выходящему на лужайку.

Криса потряхивало от нахлынувших воспоминаний, растревоженных вопросами Себастьяна в машине. Ведь было столько хорошего: отец учил его играть в бейсбол, помогал справляться с уроками, вместе с ним чинил велосипед, восполняя по мере сил отсутствие друзей у своего пухлого сына-недотепы…

Крис сглотнул. Как назвал его Себастьян утром: идиот? Устами младенца…

Билл Эванс любил его. Как умел… И только сейчас Крис это неожиданно понял. Ему не хотелось думать, что основная вина за такое «прозрение» лежала на нахальном Себастьяне с холодными ладошками…

Крис обошел комнату с выцветшими обоями: он помнил, как отец с мамой – веселые, полные сил - сами их клеили, тщательно подгоняя цветочный рисунок. Крис больше мешался, конечно, но тоже крутился под ногами, ощущая в тот день, как никогда ясно, что они – вместе.

Поняв, что ему нечем дышать от наплыва чувств, Крис поспешно отправился в кухню. Там он обнаружил Себастьяна с огромной кружкой какао и тарелкой печенья. Он внимательно слушал сиделку, рассказывающую ему об особенностях ухода за лежачими больными, и задавал вопросы.

Крис удивленно застыл на пороге, наблюдая уютную домашнюю сцену с Себастьяном в главной роли.

\- Заходи, _пап_ , - заметив его, пригласил Себастьян, сверкая глазами, - Кэтрин делает очень вкусное какао.

****

Мальчишка остался ждать на диване в гостиной, когда Кэтрин разрешила Крису подняться.

Билл узнал его.

При виде сына его перекошенное параличом лицо напряглось, он попытался что-то сказать, но только мычал. Из искривившегося рта потекла слюна.

Крис забрал у сиделки салфетку и промокнул отцу подбородок.

\- Ну вот, - сказал он мягко, сглатывая набежавшие слезы, - а я было собрался покидать с тобой мяч… Придется подождать пару месяцев, пока ты встанешь на ноги.

Билл смотрел на сына, которого не видел семь лет.

Кэтрин тихо вышла, прикрыв за собой дверь.

\- Прости, что не приехал раньше, - Крис сел рядом с кроватью, взял отца за руку. Билл слабо сжал пальцы.

\- Я работал над одним делом…и сейчас, через пару дней, оно завершится. И тогда я получу повышение и буду… свободнее.

Он посмотрел в слезящиеся глаза отца, когда-то такие же синие, как глаза Криса.

Биллу было за семьдесят. На матери Криса он женился поздно и был старше ее на двадцать семь лет. Никто не думал, что солнечная Сара умрет от рака груди, не дожив до сорока. Крис едва закончил школу и лишился матери.

А отец – смысла жизни.

\- Мне так жаль, пап, - тихо сказал Крис, - прости...

Билл в ответ снова пожал его пальцы.

Крис сидел, опустив голову, удерживая холодную руку отца в своей, и рассказывал ему вполголоса о том, как жил последние семь лет – о том, о чем не расскажешь по телефону во время дежурных созвонов.

О том, как тяжело ему было становиться Стивом Роджерсом, шестеркой у мелкого дилера, впустившего Криса в мир наркоторговли.

О том, что ему, Крису, страшно налажать на финише (и чертовски страшно расстаться в любой момент с жизнью: предателей не прощали и расправлялись с ними так, чтобы и остальным был урок на будущее - но этой информацией Крис благоразумно не стал делиться).

О том, что он страшно скучал по маме, по отцу…Что он так и не научился заводить друзей и за все эти годы умудрился подружиться только с соседом по комнате – смешливым Энтони.

Билл слабо дернул пальцами.

Крис вскинул голову и увидел, что глаза отца устремлены на дверь. Еще до того, как повернуться, Крис знал, что он там увидит.

\- Себастьян, - нехорошим голосом позвал Крис.

Себастьян, поняв, что отпираться бессмысленно, медленно вошел, с любопытством и страхом уставившись круглыми глазами на седого мужчину в кровати.

\- Здравствуйте, сэр, - вежливо сказал он.

\- Пап, это Себастьян. Мой…друг.

Билл перевел взгляд на Криса.

\- Долгая история, - вздохнул Крис, - я тебе расскажу ее завтра перед отъездом.

Пальцы старика дрогнули.

\- Я не могу остаться в этот раз дольше, - виновато прошептал Крис, целуя отца в щеку. От Билла резко пахло дезинфицирующими средствами, мазью от пролежней, едва уловимо - мочой.

Крис погладил отца по руке и нажал на кнопку в изголовье кровати, вызывая Кэтрин.

\- Отдыхай, пап, - сказал он отцу.

Биллу повезло, что у него была дорогая страховка, покрывающая все расходы, связанные с его нынешним состоянием.

\- До свидания, сэр, - успел сказать на ходу Себастьян, пока сильные пальцы «друга» бесцеремонно вытаскивали его за шкирку из комнаты.

\- Ты что здесь забыл? – Крис выволок его в коридор.

\- Мне было интересно! – с вызовом сказал Себастьян, дерзко смотря Крису в глаза.

\- Это мой отец, - отрезал Крис, - а не экспонат в музее!

\- Я хотел познакомиться…с ним, - Себастьян отвел глаза.

Крис удивился.

\- Зачем? - помолчав, уточнил он.

Прижатый к стене коридора Себастьян молчал. Он едва доставал Крису до диафрагмы. С высоты своих шести с лишним футов Крис видел тонкую цыплячью шею, край своей футболки под обтрепанным воротом толстовки, поверх которого топорщились отросшие Себастьяновы патлы.

\- Как он, - внезапно спросила появившаяся Кэтрин: мягкие туфли делали ее перемещения совершенно бесшумными.

Крис пожал широкими плечами.

\- Устал, - сказал он, - думаю, что сейчас снова спит…Мы его утомили.

Кэтрин улыбнулась.

\- Хорошо, что вы смогли приехать, Крис, - она легко похлопала Криса по руке, - мистер Эванс очень вас ждал. Положительные эмоции ему сейчас нужны. И правильно сделали, что привезли Себастьяна с собой.

Кэтрин уже знала, что Крис не отец Себастьяну – она быстро поняла это, рассмотрев Криса получше, еще до того, как выпивший вторую кружку какао Себ сам указал ей на ошибку.

Если Кэтрин и интересовало, какого рода отношения связывают их, вопросы она благоразумно оставила при себе.

Крис вздохнул.

\- Мы поедем, - решил он, - у нас еще есть кое-какие дела.

\- Постарайтесь заглянуть вечером, - Кэтрин сочувственно посмотрела на Криса, - при такой ситуации, как у вашего отца, мы не можем строить никаких прогнозов, к сожалению.

Крис кивнул и пошел к выходу.

Себастьян тут же пристроился следом.


	6. Chapter 6

###  6.

Крис поверить не мог, что он это делает: ходит по магазинам детской одежды в единственном торговом центре их городишки. И не просто ходит, а выбирает (Крис, я просил _красную_ куртку), ждет возле примерочных и покупает, черт возьми!

\- Смотри: боулинг, - странным голосом сказал преобразившийся Себастьян. На нем были новые штаны, новая толстовка, в руках он держал новую – красную – куртку и рюкзак, небрежно им помахивая. На ногах у него, наконец-то, были теплые ботинки.

И это не считая увесистого пакета с нижним бельем, пижамой, майками и носками, который нес Крис.

Крис, если честно, думал, что от стресса у него повредился рассудок. Иначе он не мог объяснить своих странных поступков: вот зачем он возится с мальчишкой…

\- Крис, боулинг, - повторил Себастьян, слегка дернув его за рукав. За свою короткую жизнь он твердо понял одно: от настоящего надо брать по максимуму.

\- И что?? – с раздражением спросил Крис, останавливаясь.

\- Ничего, - буркнул Себастьян, обходя его.

\- Крис!

Они одновременно удивленно обернулись. К ним от боулинга торопливо шла миловидная блондинка.

\- Шэрон! – Крис широко улыбнулся. - Не ожидал тебя увидеть!

Шэрон подбежала к ним и с размаху чмокнула Криса в щеку.

\- Ого, - внятно сказал Себастьян.

\- Ой, а кто это? – Шэрон с улыбкой наклонилась к Себастьяну.

\- Никто, - Себастьян шмыгнул носом.

\- Себ, - строго сказал Крис, внезапно ощутив себя «мистером Роджерсом с сыном», - Шэр, это мой…друг.

Шэрон уставилась на Криса.

\- Сын моего друга, - торопливо добавил Крис, покраснев.

Себастьян закатил глаза.

\- Папа работает с Крисом, - вмешался он, - и попросил Криса забросить меня в Сан-Антонио. Папа уже там, а я не смог с ним уехать из-за школьных соревнований по баскетболу – не мог их пропустить. Вот Крис и захватил меня с собой. Да, Крис?

\- Да, - задушенно ответил Крис, поражаясь уверенному вранью.

\- Как мило, - Шэрон смахнула с гладкого лба блондинистую прядь, - а мы с Джимми в боулинге. Он получил сегодня пятерку по биологии, и я решила его поощрить.

\- Ты сестра мечты, - улыбнулся Крис.

\- Не хотите с нами? – Шэрон с надеждой посмотрела на Криса. - Я столько лет не видела тебя… Ничего о тебе не знаю. Поболтаем.

\- Я не против, - Крис отдал пакет недовольному Себастьяну, - пойдем, Себ.

\- Себастьян, - прошипел Себ, запихивая пакет в рюкзак.

Шэрон провела их к столику, на котором была разложена большая пицца и стояли банки с колой.

\- Угощайтесь, - радушно предложила Шэрон.

Джимми оказался ровесником Себастьяна: тринадцатилетним блондином в очках. К удивлению Криса, Джимми, обладая внешностью отличника-задрота, отставал почти по всем предметам, кроме литературы.

\- Люблю Шекспира, - доверительно сказал Джимми, возвращаясь после очередного неудачного броска. Он, кажется, не сшиб пока ни одной кегли.

Себастьян в который раз закатил было глаза, но внезапно чихнул и вытер нос рукой.

Крис, вполуха слушающий Шэрон, протянул ему через стол носовой платок. Себастьян покраснел, но платок взял и старательно, демонстративно громко высморкался, умильно хлопая мохнатыми ресницами.

Крис хмыкнул.

\- Катни вместо меня, - предложил он Себастьяну.

Себ с готовностью вскочил – ему так откровенно нравилось в боулинге, что Крис невольно улыбался, наблюдая за ним.

\- Я часто про тебя думала, Крис, - сказала Шэрон, когда Джимми убежал следом за Себастьяном. Подобревший Себ, исправно выбивающий страйк, решил поделиться секретами удачных бросков.

\- Ты так внезапно пропал сразу после школы, что я даже не знаю, куда ты поступил… Помнится, в старших классах ты хотел стать полицейским?

Крис посмотрел в ее задумчивые глаза. В школе Шэрон стала его девушкой после того, как к выпускному классу Крис ухитрился превратиться в поджарого синеглазого красавчика с ослепительной улыбкой.

А Шэрон была популярна с первых лет в школе: милая, кареглазая блондинка, увлекающаяся чирлидингом и танцами.

Крис и сам толком не понял, кто из них к кому подкатил первым, но через пару недель они уже официально были парой. И трахались при каждом удобном случае.

Лишенный до своей трансформации даже намека на секс с другим живым существом, Крис хотел его все время.

К его удивлению, Шэрон тоже оказалась девственницей.

Сейчас было смешно и неловко вспоминать начало их сексуальных открытий, но зато позже…

Крис слегка покраснел, сделав большой глоток колы.

\- Я выбрал другую стезю, - ответил он на ее вопрос, - а ты…не уехала?

\- Нет, - Шэрон улыбнулась, - отец нас бросил, и мама бы одна не справилась с домом, Джимми… Я устроилась секретарем в местную редакцию. Но сейчас, когда Джимми подрос, меня здесь ничто не держит.

Она бросила на Криса взгляд, облизнув губы. Крис ненадолго выпал из реальности при виде ее розового язычка.

Крис уже забыл, когда у него в последний раз был секс с милой, домашней, пахнущей чистотой женщиной.

\- А чем ты занимаешься? – спросила Шэрон, отбросив густые волосы на спину.

\- Я…, - Крис запнулся, вспоминая, что наплел Себастьян, - работаю в компании по продаже компьютеров, - нашелся он.

\- Отец Себастьяна возглавляет отдел программных разработок, ну а я работаю в отделе продаж. Старшим специалистом, - добавил он, улыбнувшись. И подумал про себя, что, если бы встретил Себастьяна раньше, гораздо легче вжился бы в шкуру Стива Роджерса. И убедительнее.

\- Никогда бы не подумала, - Шэрон смущенно улыбнулась, - ты и продажи! В школе ты был таким…застенчивым.

Теперь покраснела она.

Крис слушал музыку, расслабляясь. Как давно у него не было таких спокойных минут, когда не надо все время быть настороже, бежать куда-то?...

\- Крис, - внезапно сказала Шэрон, положив мягкую ладонь на пальцы Криса, - я слышала о твоем отце. Мне так жаль…

\- Спасибо, - Крис накрыл ее тонкие пальчики своими.

\- Но, если бы не это, ты бы не приехал сюда, - тихо сказала Шэрон, - а я очень рада тебя видеть.

\- И я тебя, - искренне ответил Крис, смотря ей в глаза.

Если у него и были приятные воспоминания о школе, то все они так или иначе были связаны с Шэрон.

\- Мы закончили, - хрипло сказал Себастьян, подходя к ним и неожиданно сопливо чихнув на девушку.

\- О, Господи, - сказала она, вытирая салфеткой прозрачные капли с блузки.

\- Простите, - буркнул Себастьян. Крису не нравилось, какими стеклянными выглядели глаза мальчишки.

\- Ты как себя чувствуешь? – спросил он у вытиравшего платком нос Себа.

\- Нормально, - пробубнил тот из-за Крисова платка.

\- Шэр, мы, наверное, пойдем, - Крис поднялся, - сдается мне, что этот молодой человек где-то простыл.

«Я бы тебе рассказал, где я простыл», - устало подумал Себастьян.

\- О, Крис, - Шэрон торопливо встала следом, - когда ты уезжаешь?

\- Я…мы уезжаем завтра.

На хорошеньком личике девушки так явно проступило огорчение, что Крис тут же сказал:

\- Но, если у тебя не занят вечер, я был бы рад сводить тебя в кино.

Шэрон засияла улыбкой.

\- С удовольствием! Помнишь, где я живу?

\- Конечно, - Крис поцеловал ее на прощание в душистую щечку.

\- Пока! – крикнул им Джимми от дорожки.

\- Я смотрю, ты сделал чемпиона из Джимми? – Крис догнал медленно идущего к выходу мальчишку.

Себастьян вяло пожал плечами.

\- Ну-ка стой, - Крис развернул его к себе и, наклонившись, прижал губы к горячему лбу, - ты же весь горишь!

Себастьян, замерший как кролик от прикосновения Криса, поднял на него лихорадочно блестевшие глаза.

\- Не делай так больше, - сквозь зубы сказал он, - пожалеешь.

\- Не делать… Дьявол. Прости, - Крис под впечатлениями сегодняшнего дня перестал адекватно воспринимать Себастьяна, благополучно вытеснив все шокирующие факты, что невольно узнал о нем.

\- Себастьян, прости меня, - искренне повторил Крис.

\- Мне что-то дерьмово, - слабым голосом был вынужден признаться Себ, щеки которого постепенно становились багровыми.

Крис довел его до машины, крепко сжимая в руке вспотевшую горячую ладошку, и, чертыхнувшись про себя, поехал в аптеку.

Обратиться в больницу он не мог: у Себастьяна с собой не было ни одного документа.

****

Крис сидел возле кровати Себастьяна, с тоской глядя на покрытый разводами потолок дешевого мотеля. Машинально прислушивался к дыханию мальчишки, считая вдохи и выдохи.

Себастьян хрипло дышал во сне. Крис посмотрел на часы: через десять минут можно будет снова померять ему температуру. А через полчаса начнется сеанс, на котором Крис планировал быть с Шэрон.

А после сеанса, возможно, они бы вспомнили свой бурный школьный роман…

Крис тяжко вздохнул.

Крису – или Себастьяну – повезло, что в аптеке он встретил старенькую школьную медсестру (один из плюсов крошечных городов – всюду встречаешь знакомых). Крис так часто посещал ее кабинет в младших классах, что практически с ней породнился.

Семидесятивосьмилетняя Кайла его узнала, несмотря на катаракту, лишившую ее правого глаза. Бич современной Америки – прогрессирующий Альцгеймер – обошел ее стороной. Именно Кайла подсказала, какие препараты Крис может купить без рецептов.

Чувствуя себя несовершеннолетней матерью с орущим новорожденным на руках, Крис неловко ее поблагодарил, в одно слово рассказал, как он теперь живет (продажи, чтоб их!) и быстро сбежал к машине, где обессиленный Себастьян задремал на переднем сиденье…

\- Себ, - тихо сказал Крис, возвращаясь от мыслей в реальность и легко трогая мальчишку за острый локоть. Себастьян слабо застонал, не открывая глаз.

\- Надо померять температуру, слышишь? – Крис потряс его чуть сильнее.

Себастьян приоткрыл мутный глаз.

\- Опять? – едва ворочая языком, вяло спросил он.

\- Опять, - Крис вздохнул, достал термометр, - открой рот.

Себастьян послушно приоткрыл пухлые губы. Крис просунул между ними термометр, и Себастьян зажал губами пластиковый корпус.

Крис невольно подумал с тоской, сколько раз Себастьян открывал рот для…другого.

Его надо было везти в больницу, его надо было проверять, за ним надо было ухаживать. Его надо было вести к психологу. Его надо было любить… Его нельзя было не любить.

Крис с силой потер глаза. Что он делает! Ему уезжать рано утром, с таким количеством порошка в машине, за которое его могли бы засадить пожизненно. Куда он денет больного ребенка!

Термометр пискнул.

Крис вытащил из безвольных обветренных губ Себастьяна термометр: температура, кажется, спадала.

Крис прошел на кухню, подогрел молока, добавил в него ложку сахара и отнес Себастьяну.

\- Выпей, - сказал Крис, вставая на колени рядом с кроватью, - и я от тебя отстану, обещаю.

Мальчишка чуть приоткрыл глаза.

\- Не хочу, - он попытался отвернуться. Крис легко ухватил край одеяла и отвернуться не дал.

\- Выпей, - проникновенно сказал он, - меньше времени проведешь в больнице.

Себастьян широко распахнул глаза, взял из рук Криса кружку с теплым молоком и, давясь, быстро выпил: по подбородку у него потекли белые струйки.

\- Теперь ты не отдашь меня в больницу? – с паникой в голосе спросил он.

Крис про себя взвыл.

\- Себ, - сказал он, усаживаясь на краешек кровати, - я должен завтра уехать…

\- И я, - упрямо сказал Себастьян, пытаясь приподняться на дрожащих руках, - я уже в порядке.

\- Нет, ты не в порядке, - Крис вздохнул, - и пока ты не в порядке, я не повезу тебя никуда.

\- Я не скажу тебе номер! – Себастьян сильно прикусил губу, заблестев глазами.

\- Себастьян, - Крис протянул руку, чтобы погладить его по голове, но вовремя отдернул пальцы, вспомнив, - я вернусь через пару дней, обещаю. Мы сделаем запрос, получим твои документы…

\- Я хочу в Сан-Антонио, - голос Себастьяна съехал на еле слышный шепот. Огромная слезища набухла в уголке глаза и сорвалась вниз, упав темной каплей на одеяло.

Крис проклял про себя все на свете и сгреб Себастьяна в одеяле себе на колени.

Просто потому, что он, оказывается, не мог – ну, не мог! – спокойно смотреть, как Себастьян плачет.

\- Ну, ты чего, - уговаривал его Крис, тихо укачивая, - тебе нельзя плакать, опять поднимется температура. Что ты как маленький…

\- Я не плачу, - хрипло сказал Себастьян из одеяла, всхлипнув, - тебе показалось.

Крис усмехнулся, не переставая тихо его раскачивать. Себастьян был горячий даже сквозь одеяло. Он полулежал на Крисе, прижавшись к его груди, и хрипло дышал.

Крис судорожно думал, что делать, легко поглаживая его по спине, успокаивая.

\- Себ, - начал он.

\- Себастьян, - настороженно поправил его мальчишка.

\- Я не могу взять тебя с собой сейчас. Никак не могу. Понимаешь?

Себастьян чихнул и вытер нос о рубашку Криса.

\- Это значит «нет»? – раздражаясь, уточнил Крис, задушив в себе порыв снять рубашку немедленно. Крис был до ужаса брезглив. Он и так слишком многое спускал с рук Себастьяну.

Занятый мыслями о миллионах микробов, оставленных сопливым носом Себастьяна на его груди, Крис не сразу понял, что мальчишка вытащил из одеяла одну руку и положил ее Крису на ширинку.

А поняв, застыл.

\- Ты что делаешь? – потрясенный Крис перестал раскачивать Себастьяна.

\- Пожалуйста, - обдавая Криса горячим болезненным дыханием, прошептал мальчишка, - я все сделаю, только не оставляй меня…

Крис, сжав зубы, нашел рукой влажные от слабости детские пальцы и резко запихнул их обратно в одеяло.

\- Сделаю вид, что этого не было, - отходя от шока, сказал Крис, слегка отстраняясь.

Себастьян снова заплакал – теперь уже не скрываясь. У него ничего больше не было, ему нечего было больше предложить!

\- Прекрати уже реветь! Черт возьми! – Крис со злым отчаянием подумал, что ему самому впору было пустить слезу.

\- Я отвезу тебя к отцу, - внезапно решил Крис, снова крепко обнимая вздрагивающего мальчишку, поглаживая его по растрепанной голове,- там за тобой присмотрит Кэтрин. Вы, вроде, поладили на почве какао?...И я вернусь через два дня, слышишь?

Себастьян запрокинул голову, чтобы посмотреть на Криса. Совсем рядом Крис увидел огромные заплаканные глаза со слипшимся ресницами и красный сопливый нос.

С тяжелым вздохом Крис достал чистый платок, насухо вытер Себастьяну мокрые горячие щеки и заставил высморкаться.

\- Что? – с излишней резкостью спросил он у Себастьяна, не переставшего на него смотреть.

\- Ты не врешь, - наконец, сказал тот.

\- Нет, не вру, - согласился Крис.

Переложил одеяло с Себастьяном внутри на койку и начал собирать вещи под его внимательным взглядом. Хотел позвонить, предупредить Кэтрин и вспомнил, что телефон приказал долго жить еще вчера.

Вдобавок Крис понял, что не ел толком с самого утра. И Себастьян тоже.

А завтра Крису ехать. И может так случиться, что он не выполнит данное Себу обещание – не вернется. Кто тогда за ним присмотрит… Да какого же хуя! Еще пару дней назад все было относительно просто и понятно. В какой момент жизнь Криса стала похожа на …

\- Давай одеваться, - Крис подошел к кровати, - прости, Себи, но придется снова встать…

Себастьяну было так плохо, что он даже не поправил Криса.

Крис, чертыхаясь про себя, снял с него – бледного, тощего – свою насквозь мокрую футболку. Ужаснулся, проглотив горький комок ненависти и неподъемного сочувствия, бледнеющему засосу на груди и татуировке под ребрами. Надел на мальчишку чистую сухую майку. Сверху – новую толстовку. Помог надеть джинсы (сам застегну!), носки. И опустился на колено, чтобы завязать Себастьяну шнурки на новых ботинках, придерживая его костлявые щиколотки.

\- Я сам, - попытался слабо протестовать Себастьян.

\- Давай сегодня я, ладно? – Крис посмотрел на пылающее лицо мальчишки. Судя по всему, температура у него опять разгонялась.

\- Можно мне? – Крис показал на лоб. Себастьян вздохнул и подставил вспотевший лоб. Крис прикоснулся губами, вдыхая чистый запах волос Себа – сейчас от него пахло молоком, шампунем и чем-то, чем пахнут дети, до того, как на них в полную силу сваливается пубертат.

Себастьян прижался сильнее к прохладным губам – ему было очень жарко.

\- Температура, - грустно констатировал Крис, - сейчас, быстро доедем.

Он закинул на плечо сумки и подхватил Себастьяна под мышки.

\- Идти сможешь? – озабоченно спросил Крис.

Мальчишка неуверенно кивнул.

\- Так, подожди меня здесь, - Крис шагнул к двери.

\- Крис, - с небольшой паникой тут же позвал Себастьян.

\- Себ, я до машины и обратно, - Крис старался говорить спокойно. Он понимал, что, в общем, и так маленький, Себастьян регрессировал на глазах из-за болезни, температуры…

Некстати Крис вспомнил утят и импринтинг и едва не расхохотался истерично по дороге к машине: он, Крис, вместо отдавшей (неважно – кому) душу мамы-утки.

Так быстро Крис не бегал даже на учениях.

Себастьян, обхватив себя за плечи, дрожал на кровати, смотря на дверь в ожидании. Крис дал ему еще аспирина, подхватил на руки и донес обхватившего его за шею мальчишку до машины.

\- Потерпи, Себ, - ласково сказал он, пристегивая его ремнем.

Себастьян молчал и тяжело вздыхал, прикрыв глаза густыми ресницами. Крис поглядывал на него по дороге: ему все меньше нравились пунцовые температурные щеки Себастьяна, капли пота, сползающие от висков к острым скулам.

Крис очень надеялся, что не совершает очередную ошибку.

****

Кэтрин приветливо улыбнулась Крису, увидев его на пороге.

\- Рада, что вы смогли…, - начала было она.

Крис перебил, шагнув внутрь и сбивчиво объясняя ситуацию с Себастьяном.

\- Мистер Эванс, - нахмурилась в итоге Кэтрин, - я не могу согласиться на это. Судя по вашим словам, ребенку нужно срочно в больницу, проходить полное обследование.

Крис сел в кресло, обхватив голову руками.

\- Я согласен с вами,- зарывшись пальцами в волосы, признал Крис, - но он и так испуган, болен. А вас он знает, вы ему понравились… Я не хочу отдавать его незнакомым людям.

\- Это врачи, мистер Эванс, - сухо сказала сиделка.

\- Кэтрин, - Крис поднял умоляющие васильковые глаза, - я вас прошу: на два дня. Потом я вернусь и сам отвезу его в больницу… Прошу вас.

Кэтрин молчала, рассматривая встрепанного Криса. Которому едва исполнилось двадцать четыре года.

\- Вам дорог этот мальчик, - наконец, сказала она, чуть улыбнувшись.

Крис моргнул. Дорог?? Да он его едва знает! Еще вчера он понятия не имел, что где-то есть поломанный, колючий, ранимый чужой ребенок с охеренным количеством проблем в комплекте.

\- Да, - неожиданно для себя признал Крис то, что понял давно…сразу.

В тот момент, когда Себастьян сказал, что хочет найти отца. Или когда Крис решил купить Себастьяну кусок торта. Или…еще раньше.

Когда тоскливо кольнуло под сердцем в ответ на тихое «да» Себастьяна в комнате для допросов.

Сиделка вздохнула.

\- Мистер Эванс, - она поднялась, поправив платье, - только на два дня. И, если Себастьяну станет хуже, я немедленно вызываю врача и службу опеки.

Крис, не удержавшись, размашисто ее обнял. От облегчения он едва не прослезился.

\- Вы даже не представляете…, - начал он, отступив.

Кэтрин снова поправила платье.

\- Крис, - сказала она мягко, но решительно, - ведите сюда Себастьяна, я сейчас постелю ему в гостевой спальной рядом с моей. Пока я осматриваю мальчика, вы сможете повидать отца.

Крис выбежал из дома. Себастьян не спал, смотрел перед собой, бессильно навалившись щекой на дверь. Крис помог ему выбраться из машины

\- Кэтрин присмотрит за тобой, - рассказывал он Себастьяну на ходу, - пока я решаю…свои дела.

\- Тебе для этого нужна пушка?- тихо спросил Себастьян, шмыгая.

\- Да, - Крис не видел смысла отпираться.

\- Ты не похож на преступника, – сказал Себастьян.

\- Нет, - Крис поддержал его, когда мальчишка запнулся о ступеньку на крыльце.

Себастьян больше не задавал вопросов. Послушно прошел в маленькую спальную, сел на кровать. Крис поставил рюкзак с его вещами рядом.

\- Идите, Крис, - с улыбкой сказала Кэтрин, - я посмотрю вашего мальчика.

«Моего мальчика» - рассыпался в голове Криса мозаичный узор из мыслей.

Отец не спал. Просветлел глазами при виде Криса.

\- Привет, пап, - Крис поцеловал старика в щеку, сел рядом с кроватью. – Кэтрин сказала, ты молодцом… Я обещал рассказать тебе про Себастьяна.

Билл слабо шевельнул пальцами. Крис тут же взял холодную руку отца в свою. На протяжении всего недолгого рассказа Билл смотрел в лицо сына. Когда он замолчал, пальцы старика дрогнули в ладони Криса.

\- Я…, - Крис откашлялся, - я, наверное, неверно оцениваю ситуацию…но…

Он замолчал. Пальцы отца снова слабо шевельнулись.

\- Я хочу оформить опеку, - выпалил Крис, ощущая, как сложились в голове фрагменты мозаики, - если Себастьян не будет против…

Билл тихо, с напряжением, замычал, пытаясь что-то сказать.

\- Пап,шшш, - Крис промокнул салфеткой слюну на подбородке отца, - мне так жаль, что я пока не могу услышать тебя…

Билл вздохнул.

\- Но я принял решение, - Крис посмотрел в глаза отца, - каким бы идиотским оно не выглядело, я _знаю_ , что оно правильное.

Билл прикрыл глаза. Уголок его рта дернулся. И Крис понял - почувствовал – что отец его поддерживает.

\- Он…хороший, - Крис улыбнулся, - и он здесь, кстати.

Отец перевел взгляд на дверь.

\- Внизу с Кэтрин, - Крис тоже посмотрел на дверь. – Себ приболел… Надеюсь, что ничего серьезного и я успею вернуться, если потребуется отвезти его в больницу.

Билл, утомившись, прикрыл глаза.

\- Отдыхай, пап, - Крис поцеловал отца в лоб, - я вернусь через пару дней.

«Надеюсь на это», - добавил он про себя.

****

Себастьян – бледненький, умытый и расчесанный – чинно лежал в кровати. Рядом, на тумбочке, стоял стакан с соком, вода, и тарелка с печеньем.

\- Кэтрин сказала, что у меня просто простуда, - хрипло поделился новостью Себастьян, тем не менее широко улыбнувшись, сморщив нос.

Стоявший в дверях Крис, впервые увидевший улыбку Себастьяна, немедленно улыбнулся в ответ. Он уже успел поговорить с Кэтрин. И знал, что такие симптомы, как у Себастьяна, могут быть у целого букета заболеваний, включая те, что передаются не только бытовым путем.

Но два дня форы она обещала при жестком условии: малейшее ухудшение состояния и…

Крис решил не говорить мальчишке об этом условии.

\- Не ешь много печенья, - сказал он, садясь на край кровати, - иначе будешь таким же толстым, как я в детстве.

Себастьян удивленно скользнул прояснившимися глазами по мускулистому телу Криса.

\- Я покажу тебе свои фотографии, - Крис усмехнулся.

\- Когда? – тут же уцепился Себастьян, которому явно стало лучше – подействовало жаропонижающее.

\- Когда вернусь, - Крис встал, разгладил одеяло, - поправляйся.

Он хотел обнять мальчишку, но побоялся – одно дело, когда Себ валился с ног от температуры…

\- Отец рад, что ты здесь, - сказал Крис от дверей, - хоть Кэтрин и не пустит тебя к нему.

\- Крис, - слабым голосом позвал Себастьян уходящего Криса.

Он повернулся.

Себастьян потеребил кромку одеяла и буркнул:

\- Спасибо.

\- Выздоравливай, Себ, - мягко сказал Крис, закрывая двери.

У него оставались еще дела на сегодня.


	7. Chapter 7

###  7.

Крис купил два телефона.

Записал в справочник одного свой номер, номер Энтони и, подумав, номер Кэтрин. Этот телефон – для Себастьяна.

Маки найти оказалось несложно. Крис просто позвонил в участок, из которого уехал вчера ( _в прошлой жизни_ ).

Практически земляк Криса, Маки постарался после выпуска сделать все, чтобы вернуться поближе к родным местам: здесь у него оставалась школьная любовь Лиза, здесь жили родители и многочисленные друзья. Поэтому и ухватился за первую подвернувшуюся возможность: место помощника инспектора.

Энтони удивился его звонку и обрадовался. Конечно, он помнил Стэна, который ухитрился смыться от троих сопровождающих взрослых, оставив все вещи.

Маки не задавал лишних вопросов. Он понял, чего хочет от него Крис, и заверил, что постарается помочь, чем сможет, диктуя свой сотовый номер.

Крис поймал себя на том, что улыбался, слушая болтовню Тони: за два года, что Крис был вынужден ограничивать себя в контактах с людьми из жизни Криса Эванса (а не Стива Роджерса), он успел соскучиться по смешливому соседу и единственному своему другу.

\- Встретиться бы, приятель, - предложил Тони, - пропустили бы по стаканчику, столько всего произошло! Я вот на Лизе женился. Очень хотел пригласить тебя шафером, но не получилось с тобой связаться. На письма ты не отвечал…

\- Не буду загадывать, - Крис взглянул на часы, - но я не против.

\- Ты…будь осторожен, - сказал ему Тони на прощание.

Крис посмотрел на замолчавший телефон. Впервые он подумал, правильно ли поступил тогда, несколько лет назад, поверив в то, что рассказывали серьезные неулыбчивые люди в строгих костюмах о долге перед страной, помощи людям… Он – наивный мальчишка – поверил.

Крис отлично успевал, а с его внешностью и обходительностью он мог бы сделать кабинетную карьеру в два счета. Но он хотел приносить реальную пользу. Из-за чего, собственно, и поступил в Академию…

Крис доехал до дома Шэрон.

Была половина восьмого вечера. Крис поднялся на знакомое крыльцо, нажал звонок, на мгновение вновь ощутив себя старшеклассником.

\- Крис Эванс! – ахнула миссис Картер. – Какой сюрприз! Заходи же!

Крис вошел в просторный холл. Вдохнул знакомый запах: дома у Картеров всегда пахло свежей выпечкой и лимонной полиролью для мебели.

\- Ну, надо же! – миссис Картер никак не могла успокоиться. – Ты так возмужал, и ты теперь блондин? И Шэр ничего не сказала! Шээээрон! – крикнула она в глубину дома.

Раздались легкие шаги, и появилась Шэрон, одетая в леггинсы и домашний растянутый свитер. Густые светлые волосы были собраны в небрежный пучок. Судя по ее виду, вечер она намерена была провести дома. Хотя Крис заметил накрашенные губы и усмехнулся про себя.

\- Крис? – удивленно заулыбалась она. - Я думала…

\- Проходите в гостиную, - засуетилась миссис Картер, - я сейчас приготовлю чай.

\- Пойдем? – Шэрон посмотрела в глаза Крису.

\- Извини, что так получилось с кино, - удобно устроившись в кресле, сказал Крис, - мне не с кем было оставить Себастьяна. Сейчас отвез его к отцу, там сиделка присмотрит за ним до моего…нашего возвращения.

Крис едва вспомнил легенду, сочиненную Себастьяном. С Шэрон он решил пока придерживаться ее.

\- Ничего, я понимаю, - Шэрон протянула ему блюдо с бутербродами, предусмотрительно принесенными миссис Картер, - ты, наверное, не успел пообедать…

Крис растаял. О нем так давно никто не заботился. После маминой смерти рядом не было человека, которому было бы не наплевать, поел ли Крис, не заболел ли Крис… Ну, разве что Маки иногда беспокоился, пока они делили одну на двоих комнату.

\- Когда ты планируешь вернуться? – Шэрон пила крепкий чай с лимоном.

\- Надеюсь, через пару дней, - украдкой Крис рассматривал стройные ноги девушки, обтянутые темными леггинсами. Шэрон была такой привлекательной, такой милой и привычной, несмотря на длительную разлуку, что Крис добавил:

\- Дождешься меня, прежде чем сбегать в большой город?

Шэрон засмеялась.

\- Конечно, - она отставила чашку и пересела поближе к Крису, - даже если бы ты не спросил, я бы дождалась…

Крис увидел совсем рядом ее глаза, почувствовал свежий аромат духов и поцеловал ее.

И это было так естественно, словно они расстались вчера.

Они так хорошо помнили друг друга, тела так привычно откликались на мягкие движения языков и губ.

Крис наслаждался спокойствием, окутавшим его вместе с поцелуем.

\- Ой, простите, - миссис Картер смущенно застыла на пороге.

\- Все в порядке, мам, - Шэрон чуть покраснела.

Миссис Картер заглянула спросить, останется ли Крис на ужин (запеченная свинина, Крис). Крис с сожалением отказался. Ему действительно нужно было ехать.

\- Запиши мой номер, - предложила Шэрон на прощание.

Крис помедлил секунду и вбил ее номер в справочник телефона Себастьяна.

\- Значит, увидимся через пару дней, - с улыбкой уточнила Шэрон.

\- Да, - Крис улыбнулся в ответ. И был награжден еще одним быстрым поцелуем.

****

Себастьян не спал, как ожидал Крис. Читал при свете ночника. Себ выглядел моложе своих лет, очень беззащитным и, к радости Криса, почти таким же колючим, как раньше.

\- Был у своей девчонки? – с порога спросил Себастьян.

\- Как узнал? – не стал отпираться Крис.

\- Помаду с лица вытри, - пробубнил Себастьян, отчаянно шмыгая носом.

Крис усмехнулся, наугад проводя бумажным платком по щеке.

\- Иди-ка сюда, - позвал Себастьян. Когда Крис подошел, мальчишка забрал у него платок, привстал и потер ему уголок губ.

\- Вот здесь, - буркнул он, бросая платок на пол.

\- Спасибо, - Крис подобрал платок, - я тебе привез телефон. Там есть мой номер, номер Кэтрин и номер Маки. Он мой друг. Ты его видел в участке.

\- Я много кого видел в _участках, -_ скучным голосом сказал Себастьян.

\- Высокий, пухлый, черный и лицо такое…как будто он все время улыбается.

\- А,этот, - Себастьян зевнул.

\- Себ, - Крис присел на кровать, - тебе нельзя звонить мне в эти дни.

\- Я и не собирался, - сонно сказал Себастьян. Он вырубался на глазах, словно Крис действовал на него, как снотворное.

\- Но ты можешь мне иногда писать сообщения, - Крис поправил у него на груди сползшее одеяло.

Себастьян приоткрыл мерцающие недетские глаза:

\- Тот номер – запиши.

Он продиктовал Крису номер связного в Сан-Антонио и, помедлив, предложил внезапно:  
\- Если не торопишься, можешь еще тут посидеть…я не против.

Крис понял.

\- Я не уйду, - сказал он, усаживаясь на стул рядом с кроватью, - спи. Я тут.

Себастьян отключился почти мгновенно, повернувшись лицом к Крису и подложив ладонь под щеку.

Нос у него был забит, поэтому дышал Себ приоткрытым ртом. Крис задумчиво смотрел на тень от ресниц, острые скулы, ключицы в вороте слишком большой футболки (мальчишка нашел в грязном белье Крисову футболку и снова надел ее), тонкие руки с длинными пальцами. И думал о том, насколько одиноким был Себастьян, если доверился сразу и безоговорочно первому, принявшему в нем хоть какое-то человеческое участие…

Таким же одиноким, каким был сам Крис.

Крис вздохнул, поднял с пола книгу, которую читал Себастьян, – Брэдбери. Крис в школе знал некоторые рассказы из этой книги наизусть.

Стараясь не шуметь, Крис положил книгу и телефон Себастьяна на тумбочку, убавил до минимума светильник и вышел, тихо прикрыв дверь.

Он оставил Кэтрин деньги на продукты и лекарства для Себастьяна и попросил ее сразу связаться с ним в случае форс-мажора.

Кэтрин разрешила ему подняться к отцу. Билл спал. Поэтому Крис просто постоял рядом с его кроватью, мысленно прощаясь и прося прощения.

Переночевав на диване в гостиной, в пять утра он уехал.


	8. Chapter 8

###  8.

Крис все рассчитал.

Он встретился со связным возле заброшенных складов. Он передал товар, удостоившись поощрительного похлопывания по взмокшей спине. Он подтвердил встречу, ради которой это все и затевалось.

Он снова стал Стивом Роджерсом: ослепительно улыбался, смущая своей улыбкой «стопроцентных» гетеросексуалов, демонстрировал первозданное рвение в попытке доказать свою преданность, был в меру дерзок и не в меру сексуален.

Крис учел все.

Кроме одного: отчаянного сообщения от напуганного Себастьяна, которому стало хуже – неожиданно и резко – после отъезда Криса. И которого упекли в больницу еще до того, как Крис пересек границу Сан-Антонио.

И теперь мысль о том, как там Себастьян один, среди чужих людей, как ему одиноко и страшно, не оставляла Криса ни на секунду.

Он курил на входе в ночной клуб, прикрыв глаза длинными ресницами, и отчаянно надеялся, что все пройдет гладко.

За эти два года он слил достаточно информации, чтобы предотвратить множество мелких и средних поставок наркосырья, и заработал себе не просто милосердную пулю в лоб, но медленное и мучительное разрезание на кусочки по-живому.

Крису довелось как-то присутствовать при показательном «наказании» предателя. Крики медленно умиравшего человека он слышал до сих пор в кошмарах.

И сейчас ему нужно было встретиться с тем, к кому Крис подбирался целых два года.

И все. Он запишет разговор. Он получит неопровержимые доказательства. И он вернет себе свою жизнь. И повышение. И заслуженный отдых.

Телефон в кармане виновато пискнул.

Крис открыл глаза, на ощупь отключил звук. В аккумуляторе телефона было спрятано подслушивающее устройство, которое должно было передавать запись разговора – его гарантия на возвращение.

«Прости, Себ», - подумал он. В том, что смс была от Себастьяна, Крис почему-то не сомневался.

\- Роджерс, - окликнули его сзади, - пойдем, тебя ждут.

Крис отшвырнул сигарету и прошел за низким тощим мужиком в открытые двери клуба «Underworld», из которых, как из настоящей преисподней, вырвались оглушительные басы и клубы дыма.

Крис шел за узкой спиной в блестящем пиджаке, вызывающем ассоциации с гадюкой, и глубоко дышал, успокаиваясь, отслеживая незаметно камеры. Осматриваясь по сторонам, он, кроме всего прочего, насчитал минимум двенадцать человек, у кого, скорее всего, было при себе оружие.

Вокруг него извивались гроздья тел: полуобнаженные, мокрые, слипшиеся друг с другом в парализующем ритме транса. Здесь были грешники всех мастей. На угловых, спрятанных в тени дьявольских декораций, диванах не было места: все, кто хотел, но не успел уединиться с партнером в туалетной кабинке, получали свое здесь. И всем было плевать.

Крис, к сожалению, знал – почему. За годы работы под прикрытием ему пришлось делать многое… и это тоже: на себе почувствовать вкус секса под наркотой. Ни стыда, ни вины – одно лишь животное тупое желание.

\- Заходи, - провожатый распахнул неприметную дверь в конце коридора и пропустил Криса вперед. Крис вошел в дорого отделанный кабинет, с массивным столом, огромным креслом за ним. Окинул взглядом ряды экранов, транслирующих то, что происходило в залах.

За столом сидел грустный мужчина в белой рубашке и развязанном галстуке. На вид ему было около пятидесяти. По обе стороны от него разместилась охрана. Крис оценил выправку и обманчиво расслабленные позы.

\- Мистер Роджерс, - приятным низким голосом поприветствовал его мужчина в рубашке, - рад нашей встрече. Можете называть меня Алекс.

Он окинул Криса задумчивым взглядом. Оружие у Криса отобрали еще на входе, поэтому опасности, по большому счету, он не представлял. Тем больше Крису не понравилось странное выражение в рассматривающих его глазах.

\- Выпьете? – Алекс подвинул Крису стакан, плеснул в него виски. В манжете блеснула бриллиантовым огнем запонка.

\- Не откажусь, - Крис шагнул к столу.

Охрана едва уловимо сгруппировалась.

\- Мальчики, - недовольно поморщился Алекс, по-звериному уловив намек движения, - мистер Роджерс наш гость. Кто же так ведет себя с гостями? Устраивайтесь, Стив.

Он кивнул на кресло перед столом.

Крис сел, глотнул виски, смакуя жидкий огонь, сползающий по горлу в желудок. Виски был коллекционным.

\- Два года вы работаете на меня, мистер Роджерс.

Крис кивнул.

\- Вы прошли длинный путь, чтобы встретиться со мной, - Алекс бесшумно поднялся из кресла, оказавшись неожиданно высоким, - немногие могут похвастаться тем, что общались со мной напрямую.

\- Я это понимаю и ценю выпавший мне шанс, - голос Криса звучал именно так, как надо: идеальный баланс почтения, смущения и твердости.

Алекс снова внимательно оглядел Криса, задержавшись чуть дольше на его губах.

\- Вживую вы выглядите иначе, - задумчиво сказал он. Под его аристократичными уверенными манерами чувствовалась опасная дикость, проглядывавшая в глазах.

Крис промолчал.

\- И что же вы хотите от меня, мистер Роджерс?

Крис отставил стакан.

\- Хочу и дальше работать на вас, - решительно сказал он, - получить возможность доказать, что я заслуживаю вашего доверия. Расширить масштаб моей работы.

\- Что вы имеете в виду? - Алекс с озадаченным видом сел обратно за стол.

\- Я хочу принимать участие в более крупных поставках, - спокойно пояснил Крис.

Алекс задумался, постукивая ухоженными ногтями по столу. Вздохнул.

\- Мистер Роджерс, - наконец, с мягкой укоризной сказал он, - а ведь я вам почти поверил. Вы были так убедительны.

Крис сохранял спокойствие.

\- Боюсь, что не понимаю вас, Алекс, - ответил он.

Мужчина за столом хищно улыбнулся.

\- Я помогу понять, - он еле заметно шевельнул кистью. Один из охранников шагнул в сторону, вытащил из темного мешка на полу небольшой предмет размером с футбольный мяч и неожиданно кинул его Крису, машинально поймавшему «мяч».

Крису потребовалась львиная доля выдержки, чтобы, разглядев в руках отрезанную голову куратора-федерала, ничем не выдать своего состояния.

\- Никогда не любил игры с мячом, - он отбросил голову в сторону, контролируя малейшее движение вооруженных охранников, - и я все еще не понимаю, Алекс.

Алекс громко рассмеялся.

\- Ах, Крис, - и вот тут Крис все же вздрогнул, - как жаль, что мы встретились при таких обстоятельствах. Я мог бы _так_ расширить масштаб твоей работы, - он снова задержался взглядом на губах Криса, - но…

Помолчав, он грустно скомандовал:

\- Убейте.

Крис отреагировал мгновенно: полупустой стакан с силой полетел в висок ближайшего к нему охранника. Уклонившись в перекате от выстрелов второго убийцы, Крис выхватил оружие из руки первого и двумя точными выстрелами уложил обоих охранников – он был лучшим в своем выпуске. И продолжал им оставаться.

Алекс продолжал спокойно сидеть за столом, не обращая внимания на кровь и мозги, забрызгавшие ему рубашку.

\- Да, - он посмотрел в глаза Криса, - очень жаль. Ты же понимаешь, что тебе не жить?

Крис сейчас понимал одно: у него нет времени.

\- Как ты узнал? – Крис быстро обыскивал трупы, находя и забирая все оружие, которое обнаружилось.

\- Тот, чью голову ты так профессионально поймал, сдал тебя с потрохами.

Крис на секунду оцепенел.

\- Сколько? – хриплым голосом уточнил он.

Алекс весело рассмеялся, сверкнув белыми зубами.

\- Я не выдаю подробности сделок. Могу лишь сказать, что твой друг был очень, очень жадным сукиным сыном даже для федерала. За что и расстался с жизнью. Ах, да: информацию он мне предоставил бесплатно, разумеется.

Крис не хотел представлять, какими методами его мертвого куратора простимулировали выложить информацию.

\- Я очень быстро найду тебя, Крис…и твою семью, - мягко предупредил Алекс, перемещавшегося к дверям Криса.

Первым, о ком подумал Крис, был Себастьян.

Он остановился, изменившись в лице. Потому что, наконец, _понял_ очевидную даже для ребенка возраста Себастьяна вещь: система ему не поможет – да, он найдет его очень быстро, даже из-за решетки.

Все это – скотская, безнадежная реальность. Ничего общего не имеющая с идеалами, вбиваемыми желторотым кадетам в голову во время учебы.

Он найдет его. И убьет. И всех, кто Крису небезразличен.

Еще до того, как осознать, что собирается сделать, Крис резко вскинул руку и выстрелил в голову несостоявшегося работодателя, отметив с мрачным удовлетворением выражение удивления на его лице.

\- Я так не думаю, - сказал он мертвому телу.

Дверь распахнулась.

Дальше был кровавый ад: Крису пришлось пробираться наружу через горы трупов, по колено в крови, в буквальном смысле.

Такого количества жертв среди «гражданского» населения не по вине теракта или природных катаклизмов не могли впоследствии припомнить даже полицейские- старожилы.

На следующий день все газеты (и не только штата) пестрели заголовками о кровавых реках в «Преисподней» из-за разборок местных криминальных авторитетов.

Крис выбрался живым. Не мог не выбраться – он ведь обещал стольким людям.

Его дважды ранили: в плечо (пуля прошла навылет) и – по касательной – в грудь.

Достаточно глубоко, чтобы он был залит кровью не хуже заправского мясника. Пустое оружие, которое он забрал с трупов охранников, Крис сбросил на входе.

На удивление четко сработавшие полицейские оцепили здание и отловили большую часть тех, кто пытался спастись бегством.

К Крису, которого перевязывали в машине скорой помощи, подошел детектив. Крис честно ответил полуправду: сам полицейский, номер, был в клубе по личным делам, когда начали стрелять, пытался снять тех, кто расстреливал гражданских. Оружия при себе не было. Пришлось воспользоваться тем, что нашел внутри.

\- Серьезное ранение? – кивнув на перебинтованное плечо Крис, спросил детектив.

\- Нет, - коротко ответил вместо Криса перевязывавший его медбрат.

\- Вам придется проследовать с нами в участок, - предупредил детектив. Крис кивнул: он знал процедуру.

По дороге он думал о том, что все провалилось. Его куратор, пытавшийся продать жизнь Криса за свои тридцать с бесконечными нулями серебренников, мертв.

Глава одного из ответвлений южного картеля мертв. От его, Криса, руки.

Все, кто знал о его сегодняшней встрече с ним сегодня, мертвы.

Крис страшно устал. Напряжение, схлынувшее, как океанский прилив, обнажило пустынный, безжизненный берег, усеянный обломками прежней жизни.

Крису нужно было как можно скорее попасть в местное отделение ФБР в Хьюстоне.

Но сначала ему нужно было обратно в Кервилл.

Крис прошел по-новой через стандартную процедуру допроса. Местные детективы были так любезны, что угостили его кофе – не бурдой из автомата, а отличным, сваренным в кофеварке, ароматным напитком, налитым в огромную кружку.

Им Крис как раз запил горсть выданных таблеток – противовоспалительных и обезболивающих. Когда личность Криса подтвердили, он оставил все свои контакты, отказался в очередной раз от госпитализации и, наконец, сел в машину.

Пора было начинать свою жизнь с начала.


	9. Chapter 9

###  9.

Себастьян, словно истаявший за эти два дня, спал.

Крис сидел в палате рядом с его кроватью, стараясь не ужасаться молочной бледности худого детского лица.

В дороге он прочитал последнее сообщение отчаявшегося ребенка («Крис, я умираю») и уже успел с едва сдерживаемым бешенством поругаться с врачом, который не додумался объяснить напуганному мальчишке подробно, что такое «гонорейный фарингит». Ограничившись фразой о том, что у Себастьяна «плохое заболевание». И если его не лечить, то последствия будут самые печальные.

У Себастьяна не осталось ни сил, ни желания сопротивляться. И Крис уехал. Себастьян безропотно приготовился умирать. О чем и написал Крису в сообщении.

Крис внезапно ощутил во рту привкус безумия и беззвучно рассмеялся, больно прикусив пальцы.

Вся ситуация …все было диким.

Кэтрин, конечно, вызвала неотложку, когда температура Себа снова скакнула…

По итогам всестороннего обследования выяснилось, что у Себастьяна: гонококковая инфекция (ее легко ликвидировать облегченным курсом антибиотиков, который уже проходит Себ – нехорошим голосом признался припертый к стенке доктор), множественные анальные трещины со всеми вытекающими последствиями (у Криса затряслись руки), критично низкий гемоглобин, хронический бронхит, гастрит и печальный анализ на иммунный статус.

Себастьяна было жалко до слез.

Крис не знал, что сделать, как просить прощения у поломанного ребенка от имени всех взрослых сукиных детей этого лучшего из миров.

Поэтому он просто сидел рядом и ждал, когда Себастьян проснется.

В одном Себу повезло: анализ на гепатит был отрицательным. А результаты теста на ВИЧ должны были быть готовы позже.

Себастьяну ставили витаминные капельницы: на тощих руках мальчишки красовались свежие синяки от иголок.

Крис посмотрел на грязные ногти Себастьяна, свежие ссадины на пальцах (где успел??) и неслышно вздохнул.

Словно услышав, Себастьян открыл глаза.

\- Привет, - Крис ничего не мог с собой поделать. Его тон был какой-то дикой смесью радости и отчаяния.

«Прекрати, придурок, - сказал себе Крис, - так он и правда поверит, что умирает».

Себастьян моргнул.

\- Крис? – тихо уточнил он.

\- А ты кого ждал? – Крис не мог перестать улыбаться. Он был _рад_ видеть мальчишку.

Себ неуверенно улыбнулся в ответ, сморщив нос.

\- А говорил – не бандит, - сказал он, кивнув на перевязанную руку Криса.

\- Я полицейский вообще-то,- Крис хмыкнул при виде приоткрывшегося от удивления рта. Себастьян в чем-то был невозможно наивным – как все дети.

\- И значок есть? – спросил Себастьян с интересом, забыв ненадолго, что ему скоро умирать.

\- Есть, - Крис достал из кармана значок и отдал в нетерпеливые поцарапанные пальцы.

Себастьян с интересом вертел бляху в руках.

\- Вроде настоящий, - наконец, с сомнением сказал он.

Крис рассмеялся, подвигая стул поближе к кровати.

\- Себ, мне нужно обсудить с тобой одно дело.

Себастьян настороженно замолчал, возвращая теплый от его рук значок Крису. Крис снова вздохнул. В его голове все выглядело так логично и правильно, но сейчас он боялся того, что хотел предложить.

\- Если мы не сможем найти твоего отца, - начал дипломатично Крис.

-Я соврал, - хрипло перебил Себастьян, - я не знаю, кто мой отец.

Крис моргнул.

\- Ты…а зачем ты тогда _так_ хотел в Сан-Антонио??

Себастьян вздохнул и посмотрел на Криса стремительно темнеющими в синеву глазами.

\- Потому что ты туда ехал, - нехотя признался он, - я хотел с тобой.

Грудь Криса сдавило непривычное чувство - теплое, щекочущее, царапающее горло. Он прокашлялся.

\- Что ж, - снова начал он тоном экранного политика, пытающегося отобрать последнюю бутылку молока у старушки, - в таком случае…

Себастьян, не выдержав, тихо фыркнул.

\- Ты сейчас похож на придурка, - констатировал он очевидное.

Крис слегка разозлился. В конце концов, он же для него старается! Злость помогла, наконец, сформулировать суть предложения.

\- В общем, я хотел спросить: что, если я стану твоим опекуном. Что думаешь? – придушенным голосом закончил Крис свою мысль.

Себастьян замер. Его и без того большие глаза стали просто огромными.

\- Опекуном? – медленно повторил он.

Крис кивнул.

\- Я понимаю, что это неожиданно, и ты меня едва знаешь, в общем-то…

\- Я согласен, - быстро сказал Себастьян и протянул худую ладошку Крису. Себастьян не был дурачком, чтобы не воспользоваться шансом, который ему неожиданно выпал.

Крис обхватил ладошку теплыми пальцами и крепко пожал. 

\- Договорились, - подвел Крис итог переговорам.

\- А теперь расскажи мне, где тебя подстрелили, - Себастьян уселся в кровати поудобнее, с интересом рассматривая повязку Криса.

\- Нет, - сказал Крис, - а теперь я расскажу тебе о твоем здоровье и о том, что _никто_ не умрет.

Себ нахохлился, сполз по подушке в тонкое больничное одеяло.

Крис по мере сил доступно, но без лишних подробностей, рассказал Себастьяну, чем он болеет (все _нестрашно_ ), когда выздоровеет ( _очень_ скоро) и что для этого надо (Крис _все_ сделает сам).

\- Я не буду есть кашу, - подал голос из одеяла Себастьян.

\- Мы будем есть кашу, - невозмутимо ответил Крис, - мы будем есть отварные овощи. И мы _не будем_ есть жареную картошку, бургеры и маринованный лук, пока ты не поправишься. И пить газировку мы тоже _не будем_.

Себастьян скривился и накрылся одеялом с головой.

\- Ах, да. Торты тоже под запретом. И вообще все сладкое.

\- Нахуй, - отчетливо сказал Себастьян из-под одеяла.

\- Вот это я не хочу больше слышать, - негромко ответил Крис таким тоном, что Себастьян тут же вылез и неуверенно спросил:

\- Ты еще не передумал?

Крису не надо было объяснять, насчет чего.

\- Себ, я _не передумаю_ , - он улыбнулся, - а ты?

\- Нет, - Себастьян тоже расплылся в широкой улыбке.

\- Мне надо сейчас уйти, - Крис встал, - но вечером я снова приду. Постарайся не доводить санитаров.

Себастьян фыркнул.

\- Спасибо за книгу, - сказал он Крису вслед. Крис принес ему Брэдбери.

\- Скажешь, какой рассказ понравился больше всего? – Крис остановился у дверей.

Себастьян подумал и кивнул.

В дверях Крис столкнулся с санитаркой – она шла ставить Себу очередную капельницу.

Крис вышел из больницы с отчетливым ощущением, что не имеет ни малейшего представления, во что он ввязался.

И не менее отчетливым пониманием, что от него уже ничего не зависит.

****

Крис и правда понятия не имел, во что ввязался.

На те дни, что мальчишка провел в больнице (неделю!), Крис туда практически переехал.

Себастьян - смирный, не похожий на себя - не просил его развлекать, не приставал с разговорами (к нему несколько раз приходил социальный психолог, так что разговоров Себастьяну хватало), но, например, не ел без Криса. Просто не ел и все тут.

Когда приехавший в первый день негласной голодовки Крис увидел круглые от страха глаза мальчишки и услышал «воспитательное» предупреждение того же злополучного врача: «не будешь есть – будем кормить внутривенно», он выволок ученика Гиппократа за шкирку из палаты и запретил под страхом смерти приближаться к Себастьяну в отсутствие Криса.

Доктор на удивление никуда не пожаловался. Хотя повод был отличный. И к Себастьяну стал отправлять вместо себя медсестру.

\- Ну, почему ты не ел до сих пор? – с легкой укоризной спрашивал Крис, сидя с ним рядом, пока Себастьян бодро орудовал ложкой, доедая пудинг. - Тебе _надо_ есть регулярно.

Себ поднимал честные переливающиеся глаза и улыбался:

\- Не хотел.

Крис почти верил. Почти. На каком-то глубинном уровне он чувствовал Себастьяна, как себя. И это чувство было таким странным и нелепым, что впору было самому обращаться к специалисту.

\- Он увидел в вас гарант безопасности, стабильности, - объяснила Крису худенькая молоденькая девочка – социальный психолог, - и во всех потенциально тревожных ситуациях ему нужно, чтобы вы были рядом.

\- Но почему он не ест без меня! – Крис был вымотан за эти дни до предела, разрываясь между делами, больницей, ухудшающимся состоянием отца и Шэрон (с которой Крис едва успел созвониться после возвращения).

Девочка-социальный психолог пожала худеньким плечиком:

\- Это может быть как манипуляция для привлечения вашего внимания – бессознательная, скорее всего, так и более деструктивный процесс аутоагрессии. Себастьян очень… с ним нужно долго прорабатывать вину и стыд из-за того, как он жил. И не забывайте про страх и горе – он все же недавно лишился единственного родного человека. Хотя оплакивал потерю матери задолго до ее физической смерти…

Крис вцепился пальцами себе в волосы и сильно потянул в разные стороны. В общих чертах это было и раньше понятно, но с такой убийственной конкретикой все выглядело совсем безнадежно.

\- Он смотрит на вас, - строго предупредила психолог, старательно улыбаясь. Разговор происходил в больничном коридоре. Себастьян через стеклянную стену палаты с раздвинутыми голубыми жалюзи внимательно наблюдал, как Крис выдергивал себе скальп.

\- Что мне делать, - устало спросил Крис.

\- Быть рядом с ним, мистер Эванс, - твердо сказала девочка, - пока он не поверит окончательно, что вы друг, и вы никуда не денетесь. Тогда его мир начнет обретать границы и четкость. И краски.

Крис улыбнулся и махнул рукой Себастьяну. Мальчишка шевельнул пальцами в ответ.

\- Что она сказала, - хмуро спросил Себастьян, когда Крис зашел к нему пожелать спокойной ночи.

\- Что ты неплохо держишься.

Себ хмыкнул.

\- Не дура, - сделал он вывод.

Крис засмеялся.

\- Спокойной ночи, Себастьян, - не удержавшись, Крис легко взлохматил ему волосы на макушке.

Себастьян удивленно вскинул глаза, похожий в своей огромной больничной сорочке на тощего взъерошенного воробья.

\- Что? – Крис взволновался. – Не делать так?

Себастьян старательно пригладил волосы и независимо пожал плечами.

\- Ну, только если ты хочешь выглядеть дураком, - сказал он с многозначительной миной. Крис уже обратил внимание, какая живая мимика была у Себа.

Он снова засмеялся и снова взъерошил Себастьяну волосы, мимоходом почесав кончиками пальцев за ухом, как кота.

\- И кто теперь выглядит дурачком, - спросил он Себастьяна, сидевшего со смешным хохолком на затылке.

Себ посмотрел на свое отражение в зеркале и неожиданно засмеялся тоже.

\- Марсианин, - сказал он напоследок.

И Крис понял. Рассказ Брэдбери. Крису он тоже нравился больше остальных.

На следующий день был готов анализ на ВИЧ (отрицательный) и повторные анализы (вселяющие надежду). После этого Себастьяна отпустили из больницы.


	10. Chapter 10

###  10.

Рассмотрение и оформление документов для опеки заняло больше времени, чем рассчитывал Крис.

Ему очень помогло заключение девочки (социального психолога) о том, что Себастьяну лучше быть с ним, Крисом, все это время.

И, конечно, сыграли на руку род занятий Криса, его отличные характеристики и (очень хотелось в это верить) мнение самого Себастьяна, тихо, но твердо озвученное им на комиссии.

Система внезапно прогнулась.

Пока шла возня с документами, довольный Себастьян обживался в доме Криса: много читал, постоянно ел в кровати с книгой (спасибо, что не печенье), помогал по мере разрешения ухаживать за Биллом (Себастьян стал очень частым посетителем старика, которому понемногу становилось лучше).

В этой суматохе Крис несколько раз виделся с Шэрон.

И каждый раз они трахались.

Инициатором такого стремительного сближения была она: когда Крис нашел время на встречу, Шэрон, покусывая губу, сразу предложила поехать в мотель вместо запланированной Крисом стандартной программы из ужина и прогулки.

Слегка удивленный такой прямотой (но ничуть не возражающий), Крис привез их в тот же самый – единственный приличный – мотель, в котором они останавливались с Себастьяном.

С Шэрон было хорошо: она знала, как сделать Крису приятно, и умела сама получать удовольствие от процесса.

Секс с ней был необходим Крису именно сейчас: он расслаблял, позволял ненадолго отключиться от круговерти планов, дел, поездок.

С Шэрон было легко: она ничего не требовала и ничего не обещала. Лишь иногда Крис ловил на себе ее задумчивый взгляд.

\- Женишься на ней? – как-то спросил его Себастьян, когда Крис зашел к нему вечером.

\- Как ты все узнаешь? – не выдержал Крис, садясь рядом. - Ты ведь пока даже в школу не ходишь, что ужасно, в общем-то.

Себ состроил страшную рожу – микс из презрения и брезгливости:

\- Раз в два дня ты возвращаешься позже, пахнешь противными духами, и на шее у тебя засосы, - Себастьян протянул холодный палец и ткнул Криса в багровый след над ключицей.

Крис стремительно покраснел.

\- И кто из нас полицейский, - пряча смущение, спросил он.

\- Я спросил первым, - Себастьян заглядывал в лицо Криса, дожидаясь ответа.

Напряжение угадывалось в каждой острой линии его худого тела.

\- Не знаю, - не стал мучать его неизвестностью Крис, - а тебе она нравится?

\- Крис, - снисходительно улыбнулся Себастьян, - для меня она старовата.

Крис засмеялся. Чем больше он узнавал мальчишку, тем больше удивлялся, сколько в нем было достоинств: ума, юмора, доброты.

Вопреки всему.

\- Ты же понял, что я имею в виду, - сказал Крис.

\- У нее придурковатый братец, - подумав, подвел итог Себастьян, - и мне вообще никто не нравится.

\- Даже я?? – ужаснулся Крис.

\- Ты – в первую очередь, - буркнул Себастьян.

Крис с нехорошей улыбкой придвинулся к Себастьяну, сидевшему со скрещенными на груди руками, и коварно пощекотил его под ребрами.

Иногда Крис позволял себе немного подурачиться с Себастьяном – в конце концов, Себ был всего лишь ребенком.

Который ужасно боялся щекотки.

Себастьян тут же повалился на кровать, хохоча во весь голос и отбрыкиваясь от Криса.

Крис поймал его ногу и с удовольствием пощекотал и голую пятку:  
\- И теперь не нравлюсь? – с улыбкой начинающего садиста спросил он стонущего от смеха, сложившегося пополам мальчишку.

-Я…пожалуюсь… в органы опеки, - пробулькал Себастьян.

Крис выпрямился, перестав издеваться.

\- А если серьезно? – он разглядывал покрасневшего Себастьяна.

Себ тяжело вздохнул и сел, свесив тощие ноги с кровати.

\- У нее отличные сиськи, - сказал он, наконец, - и с ней вы наделаете много _своих_ детей…

Он встал.

-Я спать хочу, - Себастьян старательно смотрел в сторону.

Крис понял, что в очередной раз дал маху.

\- Эй, - мягко сказал он, опускаясь перед мальчишкой на колени, - никто ни на ком не женится в ближайшие пару лет. Слышишь?

Себ недоверчиво посмотрел на него.

\- Ни свадьбы, ни детей, - Крис улыбнулся.

Себастьян неуверенно протянул ладошку для скрепления договоренности.

\- Точно? – недоверчиво спросил он.

Крис вздохнул и медленно, давая возможность избежать прикосновения, обнял его. Ощутил, как колючие локти-лопатки-плечи расслабляются через несколько бесконечных мгновений, и Себастьян осторожно обнимает его в ответ.

Худенькая девочка-психолог велела приучать Себастьяна к этому (Крис и сам знал): прикосновения, объятия без подтекста. Просто потому, что тебя принимают, любят. В самом безобидном, самом лучшем смысле.

Крис, чувствуя под руками маленькое сжавшееся тело, старался не думать ( _не думать_ ), что Себастьян все время был среди людей, ходил в школу, его видели учителя, родители одноклассников, и всем было плевать, плевать. Начиная с его матери.

И сколько таких, как он, прячут под старыми толстовками постыдные следы мертвых поцелуев, следы побоев, ожогов, следы от уколов…

Если Крис не успевал _не думать_ об этом, он непроизвольно стискивал мальчишку в объятиях до его настороженного пыхтенья и сердитых попыток освободиться.

Крис про себя досчитал до трех и отодвинулся, придерживая Себастьяна за костлявые плечи:  
\- Мне кажется, мы думаем о сильно отдаленном будущем, - сказал он.

Себастьян, помедлив, кивнул. Он так всматривался в синь глаз Криса, словно хотел прочитать его мысли.

\- Давай, ложись, - Крис встал, откинул покрывало.

\- Я есть хочу, - вредно ответил прощупывающий границы дозволенного Себастьян, широко улыбаясь, наблюдая, как ответная солнечная улыбка освещает лицо его без пяти минут опекуна.

\- Пойдем, - тут же сказал Крис, - но тебе придется второй раз чистить зубы на ночь.

\- Конечно, - послушно согласился Себастьян, усмехаясь про себя.

Можно подумать, кто-то чистил их первый раз.

****

\- Ты – что?? – удивленно спросила Шэрон, приподнимаясь на кровати. Она, обнаженная, лежала в ворохе скрученных одеял в номере, уже ставшим практически их собственным.

Мокрый Крис, замотанный ниже пояса в полотенце, с улыбкой посмотрел на нее:

\- Я оформил опеку над Себастьяном, - повторил он, - сегодня я поеду забирать документы…и приглашаю тебя с Джимми вечером к нам. Мы хотим отпраздновать.

Шэрон встала, завернувшись в простыню, подошла к Крису. Погладила его рельефный живот, твердые бока.

\- Мы – это ты и Себастьян?

\- Папа тоже рад, что Себ будет жить теперь с нами, - Крис потерся носом о шею девушки.

\- И когда ты планировал рассказать мне о своих – _ваших_ – планах?

Крис хмыкнул.

\- Прямо сейчас, - сказал он, - хотел тебя удивить.

\- Поверь, тебе это удалось…Крис, - сочувственно сказала Шэрон, отстраняясь, - я, конечно, рада за Себастьяна. Ты и твой отец очень хорошие люди…но ты ведь даже не представляешь, что ты взвалил на себя. Дети, особенно подросшие дети – это… _очень_ сложно. Меняется все. Вся жизнь. Ты подумал об этом?

У Криса возникло стойкое ощущение, что спрашивает она о чем-то другом.

\- Да, - на всякий случай ответил он.

Шэрон улыбнулась.

\- Что ж… В таком случае поздравляю и спасибо за приглашение. Я постараюсь прийти.

Крис поцеловал ее в обнаженное плечо.

\- Мне нужно в душ, - Шэрон мягко освободилась, - обеденный перерыв почти закончился.

Вышла она уже одетой и подкрашенной. Крис отвез ее к редакции.

Шэрон поцеловала его на прощание долгим поцелуем:

\- Было хорошо, - шепнула она, - береги себя.

Крис вернул поцелуй.

\- До вечера?

Шэрон погладила его по щеке и вышла из машины.

Снова зарядил ледяной дождь с мокрым снегом.

Крис забрал Себастьяна. Съездил с ним подписать и получить документы. Съездил с ним в две выбранные школы.

Крис хотел, чтобы Себастьян учился только в частной школе, потому что, черт возьми, он заслуживал всего самого лучшего.

Но в Кервилле это было невозможно. Пока Крис решал вопрос со своим переводом и переездом в Хьюстон, где ему предложили должность в местном отделении ФБР, Себастьяну придется поучиться в обычном государственном заведении. Но потом – только частная школа.

За годы жизни в шкуре Стива Роджерса и работы на наркокартель Крис завел себе приличный счет в банке. Львиную долю этих денег он перевел на благотворительность. Остальными решил оплатить будущую учебу Себастьяна.

Учитывая, сколько грязи видел и делал Крис за последние несколько лет, угрызения совести за этот тайный счет совершенно не мешали ему спокойно засыпать и просыпаться от кошмаров – воспоминаний о жизни Стива Роджерса.

Так что – нет. Крис не упрекал себя и был уверен, что в данном случае поступил правильно.

Себастьян, слегка отвыкший от школьных коридоров и кабинетов школьной администрации, молчал. Говорил за него Крис. Себастьян за себя только проходил тесты.

По итогам тестов взять его хотели обе школы – Себ был сообразительным, хоть и пропустил порядочно. Поэтому зачислять его планировали (с учетом этих пропусков) на класс младше. Выбор школы был за ним. Он выбрал.

В машине Крис спросил, почему именно эта школа. Себастьян внезапно рассмеялся:  
\- Мне понравилась у них спортивная форма, - объяснил он.

Крис фыркнул:

\- А мне нравится твой практичный подход к делу, - поддразнил он его, - теперь поехали покупать праздничную еду.

\- Пиццу, - подсказал Себастьян с загоревшимися глазами.

\- Можно и пиццу, - Крис усмехнулся, - только начинку выберу я.

\- Нет, Крис, ну, пожалуйста! Ты опять выкинешь колбаски и перец! – взмолился Себастьян.

Но Крис был непреклонен, несмотря на самые умильные взгляды из-под пушистых ресниц.

В итоге они прошатались по торговому центру до семи вечера: покупали Себастьяну к школе вещи по списку, меряли кучу ненужных шмоток – Себ втихаря примерил женское блестящее платье, застрял в молнии, и Крис от души хохотал, пару раз успев сфотографировать его на телефон, пока извлекал из сверкающей тряпки.

Долго выбирали спортивную обувь, замучив продавца, зашли в парикмахерскую – спорили из-за Себастьяновой стрижки (он непременно хотел отращивать волосы), пили чай с творожными кексами в пекарне, корчили рожи в фотобудке и толкались в продуктовом отделе – Себ подкидывал в тележку запрещенные вредности, а Крис их немедленно убирал.

Себастьян так много смеялся, что Крис нарадоваться не мог, смеясь вместе с ним.

На кассе им пришлось складывать в четыре огромные сумки невероятное количество продуктов – просто потому, что Себастьян хотел купить все это, а Крис хотел, чтобы Себастьян _хотел._ Так что твердость проявлял в виде запретов только вредных для здоровья мальчишки продуктов.

\- Что ты будешь делать с таким количеством кабачков? – спросил Крис Себастьяна, когда они отъехали от торгового центра. Машина была вся забита пакетами, сумками и свертками. Крис не помнил, когда он с таким удовольствием тратил деньги.

Себастьян пожал плечами в ответ на вопрос. Радостное возбуждение схлынуло, уступив место усталости. К таким перепадам состояния мальчишки нужно было привыкнуть. Себ выглядел непривычно: новая стрижка открыла чуть торчащие уши, подчеркнула худобу лица.

\- Их можно запечь с фаршем, - наконец, ответил он, - мы гото…я ел как-то, мне понравилось.

Крис понял, что эти несчастные кабачки ему когда-то готовила мать.

\- Должно быть, вкусно, - мягко сказал он, - поищу рецепт в интернете.

-Я знаю, как их готовить, - Себастьян посмотрел на Криса темными в сгущающихся сумерках глазами.

Когда они вернулись, Кэтрин помогла им разложить продукты, внимательно слушая болтовню Себастьяна про школу.

Себ, чьи пальцы и ногти стали почти образцом чистоты и аккуратности (нечеловеческими стараниями Криса), на удивление быстро справился с кабачками (Кэтрин разве что _совсем_ немного помогла с фаршем) и запихнул два огромных противня в духовку.

Крис про себя посмеялся, что такое количество кабачков они будут есть до конца года, но ничего не сказал, допивая свое пиво. Кэтрин от алкоголя наотрез отказалась (не на работе, мистер Эванс). В ожидании кабачков они втроем съели одну пиццу с начинкой из сыра и помидоров (никакого перца, никаких колбасок, никакого жирного соуса).

Успели подняться к Биллу и рассказать ему последние новости: Себастьян показал старику документы, где все было написано четко и понятно – Крис теперь его опекун до самого себастьянова совершеннолетия (то есть, вечность).

Билл уже мог почти полусидеть, поддерживаемый горой подушек, и вполне отчетливо двигать кистью. Речь все еще не давалась ему, но прогнозы физиотерапевта и невролога, наконец, сместились в сторону умеренного оптимизма.

В итоге Кэтрин выставила их, заметив, что у старика закрываются глаза от количества вываленных на него новостей.

Себ убежал вперед проверять свои кабачки, Крис не спеша спускался следом.

По его расчетам, Шэрон уже должна была давно приехать – одна или с братом. Крис устроился на диване в гостиной и набрал ее номер.

«The subscriber cannot be reached», - сказал ему в ухо приятный женский голос.

Крис вздохнул, сходил в кухню проверить, как идут кабачковые дела у Себастьяна: пахло очень вкусно, а двумя кусками пиццы Крис точно не наелся.

Себ заверил, что через пять минут все будет готово.

Крис вернулся в гостиную и снова набрал Шэрон.

«The subscriber cannot be reached», - опять услышал он в трубке.

Нахмурившись, Крис позвонил на домашний номер Картеров. Миссис Картер ответила сразу.

\- О, Крис, - сказала она странным голосом.

\- Не могу дозвониться до Шэрон, - вежливо объяснил Крис, - мы хотели встретиться сегодня…

\- Шэрон уехала, Крис, - миссис Картер шумно вздохнула в трубку.

\- Уехала? – Крис ничего не понимал. – Куда?...Надолго?

\- Сказала, что насовсем. Она уехала в Бостон, к моей сестре.

Крис мгновение помолчал. Новость была не то, чтобы шоковая, но охуеть какая неожиданная.

\- Я понял…Спасибо, что сказали, - Крис хотел отключиться.

\- Крис, мне жаль, - сказала мама Шэрон голосом, очень похожим на голос дочери, - ты мне очень нравишься. Заходи к нам.

\- Спасибо, - заставил себя улыбнуться Крис, - взаимно, миссис Картер.

Он отложил телефон и какое-то время сидел, внимательно рассматривая выцветший узор на обоях.

От Шэрон Крис не ожидал…такого. Он был уверен, что у них все ( _все_ ) хорошо: приятный секс, приятное общение, приятное – общее – прошлое.

И, возможно, такое же приятное будущее…

\- Крис, - тихо позвал Себастьян. Крис вздрогнул и повернул голову. Бледный Себастьян с виноватым выражением на лице стоял в дверях, сильно закусив нижнюю губу.

\- Что? – встревожился Крис. – Кабачки подгорели?...Ничего, у нас еще пиццы остались…

Себастьян неуверенно подошел ближе.

\- Это из-за меня Шэрон тебя бросила, - сказал он без вопросительной интонации.

Крис посмотрел в огромные виноватые глаза – словно заглянул в звездную россыпь вселенской спирали – и внезапно ощутил спокойствие.

\- Нет, - он мягко погладил Себастьяна по свежеостриженной макушке – короткие волоски щекотно покалывали чувствительную кожу ладони, - она давно хотела уехать отсюда.

\- Она могла бы уехать с тобой.

Крис вздохнул:

\- Она могла бы уехать _с нами,_ если бы хотела, - сказал он, улыбнувшись, - но все так, как есть…

Себ переступил ногами, и Крису на мгновение показалось, что он сам хочет его обнять. Но – показалось.

\- Вообще-то все готово, - вспомнил Себастьян, - Кэтрин уже спустилась.

И Крис пошел за ним в кухню, где на столе уже лежали веселые узорчатые салфетки, купленные ими сегодня, и стояли тарелки, которые Крис помнил с детства: праздничный сервиз его мамы. Сара доставала его два раза в год – на Рождество и Пасху, но Крис все равно умудрился разбить несколько блюдец…

Вечер, несмотря на новости о Шэрон, получился хорошим: по-домашнему теплым и спокойным. Кабачки были вкусными. Себастьян сверкал глазами и краснел от комплиментов Кэтрин и Криса. Кэтрин рассказывала им смешные истории из своей богатой практики. Себастьян смеялся так, что подавился – Крис долго стучал ему по тощей спине и отпаивал водой из огромной кружки…

Спать в итоге легли поздно.

Крис оставался сидеть рядом с Себастьяном, пока он не уснул. Себ все же дергался сильнее, чем хотел показать, из-за новой школы, нового себя, новой жизни.

Крис грустно подумал, что с психологом мальчишке работать придется еще очень долго. Он осторожно натянул на Себастьяна сброшенное им во сне одеяло и поднялся к себе: Крис теперь спал в своей старой детской комнате, рядом с комнатой отца.

Сон к нему не шел. Крис долго лежал в темноте, слушая, как шумит за окном ветер с дождем.

В голове был хаос из мыслей. Лезли воспоминания последних двух лет, тревога за будущее. Крису было неуютно ( _страшно_ ), ему хотелось знать, что ждет его ( _их_ ) впереди.

Если бы Крис умел видеть будущее, он бы увидел их первое Рождество, робкие объятия Себастьяна, вручающего свой подарок Крису (он все же нарисовал комикс про супергероя Стива Роджерса), услышал бы невнятное, но самостоятельно произнесенное Биллом поздравление, увидел бы сотни радостных - больших и маленьких – событий, горе и расставания, переезды, победы и поражения, невозможную любовь из числа «так не бывает», своих детей, увидел бы жизнь, полную боли и счастья – обычную человеческую жизнь. Долгую жизнь, которую Крису суждено прожить.

Но он не умел видеть будущее.

Поэтому лежал без сна в тревожном, полном надежд и страхов настоящем.

Неожиданно вспомнив Себа и огромное количество его фаршированных кабачков, Крис рассмеялся в темноте: по крайней мере, в одном ему однозначно повезло – в лице Себастьяна он заполучил себе ребенка, друга и…повара.

Продолжая улыбаться, Крис, наконец, уснул.

Ему было двадцать четыре года, и он начинал новую жизнь.

Вместе с Себастьяном.


	11. Chapter 11

#  Часть вторая. Крис.

##  Осень.

###  11.

Крис за…мотался.

Серия краж, прокатившаяся в конце сентября по городу, занимала все его мысли. Обносили исключительно богатые, укомплектованные последними версиями охранных систем дома.

Крис и Маки, с которым они теперь работали вместе, сбились с ног, опрашивая свидетелей, проверяя возможные связи между многочисленной прислугой, знакомыми и потерпевшими.

Себастьяна Крис видел урывками: в основном, по утрам – очень рано, когда Крис на ходу допивал черный кофе – густой, как деготь, а сонный теплый Себастьян, позевывая, выползал в кухню завтракать.

Крис успевал взъерошить ему отросшие мягкие патлы и убегал из дома.

Возвращался он, как правило, поздно ночью. Находил в кухне накрытую тарелку с прицепленной запиской, где неровным почерком Себа было накорябано несколько слов: «Я это тоже ел. И все еще жив».

Крис, усмехаясь, быстро глотал нехитрую еду (неряшливо порезанный салат или пару кусков пиццы), слушал уютный шум воды в трубах… В доме было темно и тихо. Крис бесшумно поднимался на второй этаж, осторожно заглядывал в комнату к спящему Себастьяну. Глубоко, всей грудью, вдыхал запах, встречавший его там – он одновременно успокаивал и смутно тревожил.

Цеплял до разгоняющегося пульса этой едва уловимой горечью тревоги. Крис каждый раз пытался понять, что в нем самом так замирает, но не успевал: тень ускользающего понимания растворялась без следа в теплой сонной темноте и усталости.

Себ спал с наушниками, в которых все время что-то гремело, визжало и стонало. Крис, прислушиваясь к какофонии звуков, чувствовал с болезненной ясностью, что разница в возрасте в одиннадцать лет – это все же разница.

Крис не понимал (и не хотел понимать), в чем прелесть этих скрежещущих звуков, которые кто-то по ошибке назвал «музыкой».

В который раз Крис обещал себе: когда закончится этот спринт с ограблениями, он сводит Себастьяна на Вторую симфонию Малера.

И проверит, так ли велика пропасть между поколениями.

Крис аккуратно снимал с него наушники, чуть медлил, всматриваясь в знакомое до последней веснушки лицо с подрагивающими темными веками, укрывал одеялом и шел к себе падать в кровать. Принимать душ у него хватало сил через раз.

Днем они с Себастьяном иногда переписывались, и Крис звонил раз в неделю в школу Себа, чтобы…ну, чтобы быть в курсе.

Как ответственный опекун.

Судя по информации от завуча, дела у Себастьяна шли хорошо: баскетбол и увлечение театром были правильным выбором.

В одну из ночей Крис снял со спящего Себа наушники и тихо фыркнул: Себастьян крепко спал с приоткрытым ртом, выражение лица у него было почему-то обиженное. Из уголка темного рта тянулась серебристая дорожка слюны. Крис осторожно вытер ладонью упрямый подбородок с ямочкой, обтер пальцы о свои джинсы и привычно укрыл Себастьяна одеялом.

На пороге Крис остановился: ему показалось, что на Себастьяне была надета его, Крисова, футболка. Мысль упруго толкнулась под ребрами. Не то, чтобы Крис был против, просто это было…непонятно.

«Надо проверить…», - устало начал думать Крис и забыл, что хотел проверить еще до того, как провалился в небытие.

Дни складывались в недели.

В один из вечеров Крису позвонили из школы: Себастьян получил травму, и его нужно было забрать домой.

Себ упал на уличной тренировке, напоровшись плечом на острый булыжник, непонятно почему украшавший спортивную площадку.

Крис разозлился.

Нет - он пришел в бешенство.

Потому что напугался. Потому что пухлая марлевая повязка поверх нескольких швов на сильном гладком плече натолкнула на болезненную страшную мысль о хрупкости, и конечности, и…Себ же мог удариться виском! И тогда…Крис успешно накрутил себя до состояния "немедленно бросить тренировки к чертовой матери!"

Себастьян, поначалу растерявшийся от такой реакции, в итоге вспылил сам, швырнул в Криса майку, которую держал в руках, и заперся на весь вечер у себя.

Где-то в глубине Млечного пути сдвинулись планеты.

Крис медленно стянул остро пахнувшую Себастьяном майку с лица (кидал Себ метко). Глубоко вдохнул его запах. Почувствовал, как вязко забилось в горле утонувшее в адреналине сердце, отдаваясь глухой пульсацией в горящие губы, по которым скользила мягкая ткань…

И впервые провалился той ночью в ледяной ожог мутного, ускользающего от сознания сна, закончившегося сладко, мокро и стыдно.

С Себастьяном они помирились, конечно, на следующее же утро.

Швы сняли, и о происшествии Себу напоминали только два ряда еле заметных следов бледной – новой – кожи на плече.

А Крису – сладкое эхо бесследно исчезающих утром снов.

Крис не заметил, как в таком ненормальном темпе прошел целый месяц. Хорошо организованную группу воров-домушников удалось в итоге выследить и накрыть, задержав троих. Остальные сбежали, ранив двух оперативников. Не смертельно, к счастью.

Большую часть украденного сбыть не успели, но руководство Криса все равно посчитало дело проваленным и без писка передало его в главное федеральное управление по первому требованию.

Крис, прикрыв глаза густыми ресницами, пил кофе в офисе. За последний месяц он выпил так много кофе, что иногда ему казалось: кофе у него теперь вместо крови. Крис внезапно понял, что страшно соскучился по Себастьяну. Ему катастрофически не хватало их совместных завтраков и ужинов, ядовитых шпилек Себа, его остроумных рассказов о школе, о прочитанных книгах…

В кармане Криса пиликнул телефон.

«Просто напоминаю: сегодня спектакль. В семь», - пришло сообщение от Себастьяна.

\- Твою мать, - тихо сказал Крис.

Он напрочь забыл, что у Себа сегодня спектакль, к которому он готовился несколько месяцев, задерживаясь на репетициях допоздна.

Мало того: Крис ни в какую не мог вспомнить ни название пьесы, ни роль, которую играл в ней Себастьян.

Крису стало стыдно до полыхнувших ушей.

И он впервые в жизни – под удивленные взгляды Маки – ушел раньше, забив на гору недоделанной бумажной работы.

Успел заехать домой, принять душ, переодеться, купить по дороге цветы и за десять минут до начала быть на месте.

Зал был украшен оставшимися с Хэллоуина листьями и набит под завязку взволнованными родителями, учителями, одноклассниками. Тем, кому не хватило мест, рассаживались прямо в проходе, жались в дверях.

Десятки запахов витали в воздухе: разнообразный парфюм, запахи еды, листвы, дождя из открытых окон.

В зале стоял веселый, праздничный гомон, раздавались взрывы молодого смеха. Крис подумал, что так свежо и сладко умеют смеяться только в юности – когда в смехе нет и следа горечи.

И сразу вспомнил смех Себа: у Криса всегда становилось щекотно в животе, когда Себастьян морщил нос и заливисто хохотал, откидывая голову. Да, Крис без сомнений соскучился по воспитаннику…

Крис улыбнулся, когда завуч, заметив его, помахала рукой, предлагая свободное место рядом. Крис с благодарностью принял приглашение.

\- Мэм, - он пожал крепкую руку невысокой седой негритянке, - вы меня выручили: не ожидал, что будет столько народа.

\- Себастьян сегодня наша звезда, - улыбнулась ему миссис Джеймисон, - достаточно провокативная постановка, как по мне… Но мы хотим идти в ногу со временем.

После этих слов Крис насторожился. Теперь он был уверен: проблема была не в его памяти, а в том, что Себ ничего не рассказывал о пьесе и своей роли.

Когда поднялся занавес, готовый к чему угодно Крис с облегчением выдохнул: декорации к первой картине «Трамвая «Желание» он узнал бы где угодно и в какой угодно «провокативной» интерпретации. Это же его любимый Теннеси Уильямс…

Спустя несколько минут Крис снова напрягся: роли женских персонажей исполняли мальчики, а мужских – девочки. Крис, наконец, начинал понимать, в чем была провокация.

Но все равно не был готов (какого черта) к тому, с какой скоростью забьется в горле пульс при виде Себастьяна в образе Бланш Дюбуа.

Его Себ, в парике, макияже и опушенном мехом костюме в талию. В талию, черт побери все на свете! С жемчужным ожерельем на длинной шее. Перевоплотившийся настолько, что у Криса в прямом смысле отвисла челюсть.

\- Вот она, сила искусства, - со смешком прошептала миссис Джеймисон, заметившая его реакцию.

Крис со странным чувством в груди рассматривал длинные, обтянутые чулками, стройные ноги Себастьяна, гибкую талию под узким жакетом – рассматривал так, словно увидел Себастьяна впервые в жизни, а не прожил с ним под одной крышей последние шесть лет.

Себастьян так женственно передвигался на каблуках, что мог бы хоть завтра начинать карьеру успешного дрэг-квина.

Крис со своего премиального места в ряду администрации школы мог рассмотреть даже синюю подводку на огромных прозрачных глазах.

Из вязкости невнятных мыслей Криса вырвал знакомый диалог:

\- Мне так не по себе, когда его нет целую ночь…, - говорил пухловатый блондин, игравший Стеллу. 

\- Ну, что ты, - с безошибочно правильной интонацией отвечал ему Себастьян. 

\- Когда же уезжает на неделю, просто на стену лезу,- «Стелла» вздохнул. 

\- О Господи! – сказал Себастьян (и Крис с ним согласился: Стелла, особенно на фоне Себа, играл весьма посредственно). 

\- А вернется, реву у него на коленях, как маленькая, - улыбнувшись зрителям, продолжил блондин. 

\- Вот она, стало быть, какая – любовь…,- глухим голосом сказал Себастьян, и Крис ощутил в груди отражение боли, звучавшей в словах Себастьяна. 




Себастьян, несомненно, был талантлив. Крис не мог вспомнить, в чьем исполнении Бланш была настолько органичной. Он смотрел пьесу, словно в первый раз. И ждал, ждал каждого появления Себастьяна на сцене. Рассматривал его, заново открывал знакомые ( _незнакомые_ ) черты: прямой нос, твердый подбородок с ямочкой, острые широкие скулы, переливающиеся в изменчивом свете глаза…

С горящим лицом Крис смотрел, как Себастьян-Бланш скинул халат во второй картине, обнажив сильную гибкую спину, надел ситцевое платье в цветах и повернулся к «Стэнли» с просьбой помочь с пуговицами.

Крис, конечно, видел Себа голым – в первые годы их совместного житья постоянно: таскал его по врачам, тер костлявую спину в ванной (когда мог загнать его в ванную), терпеливо разглядывал разные (испуганным голосом и непременно разбудив ночью) «Крис, у меня какая-то болячка…там» и снова тащил в больницу (на всякий случай!), ночи напролет обтирал спиртовыми салфетками, поил подогретым молоком и морсом, менял промокшую от пота пижаму, когда Себ температурил и наотрез отказывался сдаваться в больницу…

А чего стоит памятное шестнадцатилетие, когда именинник напился до поросячьего визга, заработав отравление и два дня провалялся влежку, добираясь до туалета буквально на руках Криса ( в больницу сдаваться, впрочем, и тогда отказался наотрез)!

Но в последние года два Себастьян стал…стесняться, что ли. Он неожиданно превратился из гибкого худого мальчишки в высокого сильного молодого парня. Ходил при Крисе только в майках, хотя сам Крис позволял себе появиться в кухне полуголым. Не видя в этом ничего особенного…

А сейчас незнакомый взрослый Себ на сцене его поразил: Крис не представлял, насколько сильно изменился Себастьян. Обнаженные сильные линии его тела стояли перед глазами Криса, даже когда «Бланш» надел на себя одежду.

И таким _его_ Себастьяна видела сейчас толпа народа…

В конце пятой картины подвыпившая Бланш поцеловала (по-настоящему поцеловала – с первых рядов это было отчетливо видно!) хрупкую девушку, играющую сборщика подписок газеты.

В зале раздались аплодисменты, свист «болельщиков» и выкрики «браво, Себ!»

Крис почувствовал непреодолимое желание выйти, умыться и раздобыть стакан неразбавленного виски. А лучше – бутылку. Желание было настолько сильным, что напряглись икры от побуждения «вскочить и бежать».

Вокруг что-то происходило. С _ним_ что-то происходило. Что-то темное, непривычное, неправильное.

«Я не спал толком почти месяц, - сказал себе Крис, - только и всего. Наслаждайся пьесой».

\- Какие ребята молодцы, - наклонившись к уху Криса, прошептала миссис Джеймисон, - не думала, что мне настолько понравится.

Крис заставил себя улыбнуться.

\- Это же Уильямс, мэм, - ответил он.

\- И ваш Себастьян, - великодушно добавила завуч.

У Криса под сердцем плеснула теплая волна: Себастьян был бесподобен. Его Бланш была невозможной: высокий Себ умудрялся выглядеть маленьким и хрупким. Игравшая Стэнли девушка смотрелась едва ли не крупнее самого Себастьяна.

И когда «Стэнли» набросился на Себастьяна (Бланш! Бланш, черт возьми!), Крис так сильно сжал стебли лежащих на коленях роз, что вогнал себе шипы в ладонь через несколько слоев обертки…

Актеров вызывали на бис несколько раз. Директор, сияя улыбкой, сфотографировался для школьной газеты с растерянными счастливыми ребятами.

Крис подождал, пока схлынет первая сумасшедшая толпа родителей с цветами, одноклассников и учителей, пожал руку пребывающему в эйфории художественному руководителю и поднялся на сцену.

Себастьян, в стороне от остальных, в синем жакете поверх платья, стоял к нему вполоборота и задумчиво смотрел в зал с непроницаемым выражением. Над его губой блестели прозрачные бисеринки пота.

\- Себ, - негромко окликнул его Крис.

Себастьян вздрогнул и обернулся, просияв всем лицом:

\- Я думал, ты не смог!... – воскликнул он, делая неуверенное движение в сторону Криса.

Крис без раздумий шагнул к нему и обнял.

Себастьян словно еще не перестал до конца быть Бланш. От него остро пахло потом и гримом.

Он вцепился в Криса горячими руками, прижимаясь всем телом: грудью, твердым животом, ногами – так прижимаются любовники. Сладко, обещая и соблазняя, деля одну тайну на двоих. Крис замер, потрясенный до глубины души тем, как отозвалась на это объятие каждая клетка в его внезапно свихнувшемся теле.

\- Тебе понравилось, - тихо спросил Себастьян в самое ухо Криса. Крис почувствовал легкое прикосновение его мягких губ к запылавшей коже и, стараясь контролировать каждое свое движение, отстранился.

\- Ты – лучшая Бланш, что я видел, - искренне сказал он и протянул цветы.

Себ радостно улыбнулся.

\- Лучше Вивьен Ли? – лукаво спросил он, спрятав вспыхнувшее лицо за букетом.

Крис усмехнулся, но ответил без колебаний:

\- Лучше.

Себастьян молчал и улыбался, водя носом по лепесткам. Смотрел на Криса своими лучистыми глазами.

\- Иди уже переодевайся, - Крис постучал пальцем по часам, - где будете отмечать?

Себ равнодушно дернул плечом.

\- Я вроде как не хотел…, - неуверенно начал он.

\- Как это? – удивился Крис. - Вы так сыграли, ты был…

-Да,да,я был охуителен.

\- Себастьян!

Себ закатил накрашенные глаза.

\- Я вообще-то устал, - сказал он сварливо, - думал, что сразу домой…

\- Себи, - Крис улыбнулся, - это же _твой_ вечер. Твой триумф. Отпразднуй со всеми. А потом я могу тебя забрать, идет?

Себастьян взглянул на Криса дымчатыми глазами, подумал и кивнул.

\- И, кстати, может, расскажешь позже, что это за девочка, которую ты так натурально целовал в пятом акте? – Крис усмехнулся, направляясь к художественному руководителю.

\- Я расскажу тебе о неприкосновенности личной жизни, - без улыбки ответил Себастьян.

Настала очередь Крис закатить глаза.

Достучаться до худрука сквозь густой туман блистательных видений Бродвейских постановок было непросто. Но Крис – конечно – справился и получил адрес бара, где планировалась актерская попойка.

\- Это бесподобное место опыления творческой молодежи, - сообщил ему похожий на престарелого хиппи худрук.

Крис искренне понадеялся на разумность Себастьяна в части «опыления». Машинально взглянув на сцену, он увидел рабочих, разбиравших декорации.

Себастьяна на сцене, конечно, уже не было.

****

Вода лупила колючими струями по лицу. Влажный пар наполнял небольшое помещение.

Крис с закрытыми глазами стоял в своей ванной, держась за стену.

После второго мучительного оргазма он не мог двигаться: колени так дрожали, что он боялся упасть. Сладкие отголоски пережитого только что сумасшествия бились в теле, заставляя слабо постанывать сквозь закушенную губу.

Никто. Никогда. Не узнает, о чем он думал, разнузданно лаская себя, сжимая напряженную мошонку, трогая неловкими пальцами чувствительный сжавшийся анус.

Даже на исповеди Крис не сможет признаться, чье имя он прохрипел, кончая в свой мокрый кулак.

Легче не стало. Но хотя бы пропал болезненный стояк.

Надолго ли…

Крис вяло пошевелил широкими плечами. И попробовал подумать головой, а не другим – пульсирующим сейчас – местом.

Ему тридцать. Нормального секса (как и отношений, впрочем) у него не было – сколько?

Прикинув нереальную цифру, Крис вздохнул и начал вытираться. Он был здоровым, полным сил молодым мужиком. После той истории с Шэрон, целых шесть лет назад, Крис был так занят проблемами Себастьяна, опекунством, своими проблемами, работой, финансовыми вопросами, что физически не мог себе позволить вписаться в долгоиграющие отношения.

А иначе с «приличными, перспективными» женщинами не получалось. Они все рано или очень рано начинали хотеть обязательств, официоза и документа, подтверждающего право собственности на синеглазого Эванса, похожего на стриптизера экстракласса, а не на государственного агента.

А Крису всего этого сейчас не хотелось. Возможно, он еще не встретил единственную, подходящую ему женщину… Или его по-настоящему устраивало то, как он сейчас жил – он не копал так глубоко.

И устраивало бы еще больше, если бы не такие периоды, как сегодня. Когда его тело требовало своего. Выбирая очень неправильные ( _запретные_ ) объекты.

Перед глазами Криса мелькнула пара сцен (почему у его Себастьяна оказалось такое тело, дьявол, почему оно _так_ ощущалось во время того объятия на сцене), которые он представлял ( _вспоминал_ ) себе недавно, с головой уходя в омут похоти. Низ живота – снова! – потеплел.

Крис застонал, стиснув зубы. Ну, твою ж мать: он же взрослый _нормальный_ мужик! Пора бесконечных эрекций и непроизвольных семяизвержений осталась в прошлом!

Игнорируя свое тело, отгоняя все лишние мысли, Крис несколько раз глубоко вздохнул и оделся.

Звонок раздался неожиданно, как выстрел.

Удивленный, Крис спустился вниз: он никого не ждал. Скоро надо было ехать забирать Себа. И, в целом, это был первый свободный вечер за много-много- _много_ дней.

Крис не хотел делить его ни с кем, кроме Себастьяна.

\- Привет, мистер Эванс, - сказала рыжеволосая соседка Скарлетт, оглядев его с ног до головы и бесцеремонно протискиваясь мимо Криса внутрь. От нее пахло уличной свежестью и сладкими духами. В руке она держала объемный пакет с логотипом одного из лучших итальянских ресторанов Хьюстона Amalfi Ristorante Italiano и бутылку вина.

\- Проходите, миссис Йоханссон,- Крис был слегка заинтригован. Скарлетт жила через три дома. Ее дочь сегодня играла Стэнли Ковальски. Скарлетт была разведена, привлекательна и старше Криса на восемь лет.

Крис скользнул взглядом ниже поясницы Скарлетт. Возможно, ему давно стоило начать встречаться с разведенными, зрелыми, знающими, чего хотят, женщинами. Особенно, если у них такие аппетитные попки, обтянутые узкой юбочкой.

\- Вы меня удивили, - честно сказал Крис, - я…эм…собирался скоро уезжать, забирать Себастьяна.

\- Бросьте, Крис, - Скарлетт улыбнулась, по-кошачьи облизнув накрашенные губы, – наши дети отмечают свой спектакль таким количеством спиртного, что я не жду Полли раньше утра. И уже готова к тому, что мне придется стать бабушкой еще до сорока, - она усмехнулась, - я подумала, что и мы с вами могли бы выпить за юные таланты и их блестящее будущее.

Крис нейтрально улыбнулся, закрывая двери.

\- Это мило с вашей стороны, что вы обо мне вспомнили, - галантно ответил он, забирая у Скарлетт пакеты и направляясь к кухне. Конечно, жадное прикосновение ее горячих пальцев к его руке не было случайным. И они оба это понимали. Крис достал бокалы, вынул из холодильника сыр и виноград.

\- Ого, - мурлыкнула Скарлетт, - вы как будто ждали меня.

Вообще Крис ждал Себастьяна. Но рассудил, что сможет заехать в супермаркет еще раз по дороге: Себ очень любил виноград.

\- У вас уютно, - Скарлетт села на табурет и закинула ногу на ногу. Ноги были хороши. Крис скользнул по ним взглядом, тут же вспоминая чулки на ногах Себастьяна и ненавидя себя за эти мысли.

\- Как так получилось, Крис, что наши дети ходят в одну школу уже шесть лет, а мы с вами ни разу не встречались нигде, кроме школьных мероприятий?

Скарлетт посмотрела в глаза Криса долгим взглядом, принимая бокал из его рук.

\- Мне кажется, вы решительно настроены исправить ситуацию, - Крис улыбнулся.

Скарлетт чокнулась с ним и провозгласила:

\- За новых друзей!

\- Мне нравится, - Крис попробовал вино, - ммм…превосходное вино.

\- Я знаток, Крис, - Скарлетт медленно облизнула губы, - мистер Йоханссон – потомственный винодел.

\- Я не знал, - Крис допил вино одним глотком.

\- Конечно, не знал, милый, - Скарлетт фыркнула, - откуда?

Она помолчала, рассматривая Криса: он был хорош до неприличия. Высокий, узкобедрый, с широкими сильными плечами. Скарлетт скользнула взглядом по васильковым глазам, полным твердым губам и почувствовала тепло в животе.

\- Кем тебе приходится Себастьян? – внезапно спросила она.

Крис вздрогнул. В его голове неожиданно шумело: не стоило пить бокал вина на пустой желудок. Крис не успел пообедать, опасаясь опоздать на спектакль Себастьяна.

\- Я его опекун, - он недоуменно пожал плечами, - Себ мне как … младший брат.

-Талантливый мальчик, - Скарлетт соскользнула с табуретки и медленно пошла по направлению к Крису.

\- И сладкий…Но вряд ли переплюнет тебя, когда вырастет, - Скарлетт остановилась рядом с Крисом, провела пальчиками по его рельефному предплечью. Крис машинально отмечал ванильный запах ее духов, запах здорового женского тела…и не чувствовал _ничего_ …

\- Налей еще, Крис, - шепнула Скарлетт.

\- Я в таком состоянии не смогу сесть за руль, - тихо сказал Крис, ловя взгляд миссис Йоханссон на своих губах, - я обещал Себастьяну, что заберу его.

\- Он доедет на такси, - Скарлетт сама разлила вино и подняла бокал, - ну, же, Крис. Не заставляй даму умолять тебя…вот так сразу.

Она плотоядно усмехнулась, сделав глоток, и придержала пальчиком дно бокала Криса.

\- Пей до дна, милый.

Если бы только хоть что-то отозвалось в нем на роскошную женщину рядом – хотя бы слабый отблеск тех раздирающих душу и тело эмоций, которые мучили его сладким наслаждением в ванной недавно… Крис бы не стал пить.

Но – и в этом он тоже не признался бы даже на исповеди – он страшно, стыдно испугался.

Сегодняшний день был полон болезненных, желанных до вскипающей черной крови полунамеков, грядущего понимания чего-то разрушительного. Крис, балансирующий последнее время у запретной черты, так близко подошел к ней сегодня, что еще шаг – и все, что он знал о себе и своем мире, разлеталось вдребезги…

И Крис готов был пойти на что угодно, чтобы больше никогда не чувствовать в себе эту безумную жажду, чтобы сохранить любой ценой то, что у него ( _у них_ ) было.

Струйка вина пролилась от уголка его полной нижней губы, стекая кровавой каплей под подбородок. Глаза Скарлетт потемнели: она словно дождалась сигнала. В следующее мгновение она жадно, умело целовала Криса, обнимая его широкие плечи, царапая коготками спину.

Крису было приятно прикосновение душистых, нежных губ. Он ответил на поцелуй, легко скользнув языком в рот Скарлетт. Она застонала, с готовностью впуская его язык, возбуждающе обсасывая его.

И Крис, наконец, почувствовал долгожданную тяжесть в паху.

Выдохнув, он легко подхватил Скарлетт на руки и отнес ее в гостиную на диван.

\- Ты еще более нетерпелив, чем я, Эванс, - хмыкнула Скарлетт, стаскивая с Криса футболку, - как ты справляешься с таким темпераментом…

Крис заткнул ей рот поцелуем, запрещая себе думать о том, как он справлялся с желанием, направленным, как оказалось, на одного-единственного человека.

Крис расстегивал на женщине блузку, целуя обнажавшуюся гладкую кожу, гладил сжавшиеся твердые соски – лифчика на Скарлетт не было.

Скарлетт развела точеные ножки, побуждая Криса лечь между ними, навалиться на нее всем телом. Она стонала, выгибалась под ним, прижимаясь горячим нежным животом к его набухающему члену.

И понятия не имела, о чем – _о ком_ – он, проклиная себя, думал все время, целуя ее, возбуждаясь от виртуальных прикосновений к тому, кто занимал все его ненормальные мысли.

Ее полная грудь с крупными торчащими сосками была полностью обнажена и покрыта бледными розовыми засосами, когда входная дверь открылась, и на пороге гостиной изваянием застыл Себастьян.

Далеко не сразу, но Скарлетт первой почувствовала его взгляд.

\- Привет, Себастьян, - перестав стонать, непринужденно сказала она, прикрывая руками обнаженную грудь.

Крис, вздрогнув, поднял голову от мягкого живота Скарлетт и встретил взгляд бледного, как снег, Себастьяна.

Внутри Криса все заледенело от предчувствия непоправимого. Так на него не смотрели ни разу в жизни: жадно, голодно и с лютой ненавистью.

\- Себастьян…, - Крис неловко встал со Скарлетт (она, наконец, смогла свести ноги), - ты почему так…рано?

Себастьян выронил подаренный Крисом букет, резко развернулся и выбежал в ночь.


	12. Chapter 12

###  12.

К концу вторых суток Крис понял, что сходит с ума.

Поиск по телефону ничего не дал: Себ его, скорее всего, выбросил, разломав.

С помощью Тони Крис проверил все морги, больницы, обезьянники в участках, разослал описание на все вокзалы, аэропорты, близлежащие населенные пункты – ничего.

Проверка карты и счета Себастьяна, куда он несколько лет откладывал заработанные деньги, тоже не принесла результатов – Себастьян не пытался использовать карту.

Он как сквозь землю провалился.

Крис объехал и пообщался со всеми одноклассниками Себастьяна. Себа у них не было, и где он – никто не знал. Самое ужасное, что они не врали – Крис это видел.

\- Крис, тебе бы поспать, - Маки с тревогой смотрел на синяки под потемневшими глазами Криса, - и поесть бы не мешало.

\- Не хочу, - глухо ответил Крис. Он сидел с закрытыми глазами в кресле за своим рабочим столом и видел перед собой убегающего Себастьяна: свалившийся капюшон толстовки; подпрыгивающие, собранные в хвост, волосы; ритмичные рывки сильных ног.

Крис попробовал догнать Себастьяна, бежавшего впереди него по освещенной улице так отчаянно, словно его преследовал не Крис, а маньяк из «Хэллоуина». Но у Криса не было шансов – не босиком точно.

Он потерял время, стараясь максимально вежливо и быстро выставить любопытствующую Скарлетт, натягивая куртку, обувь… Он один во всем виноват.

\- Крис, - Маки снова возник рядом, - а что вообще произошло? Ты ведь даже не сказал, почему Себа переклинило…

Крис открыл глаза. Что произошло? Да хуй его знает. Он, Крис, сошел с ума. А потом свихнулся Себастьян. Это самое правдоподобное объяснение.

\- Я не знаю, Маки, - сказал Крис полуправду, - Себ ушел с вечеринки раньше, чем я его ждал, и застал нас…с одной моей знакомой.

Глаза Тони загорелись:

\- А я ее знаю? – с бесцеремонностью лучшего друга спросил он.

\- Что? – Крис непонимающе уставился на него. - Да при чем тут это! Себастьяна двое суток нет дома, я понятия не имею, где он! Я даже не знаю, что могло спровоцировать…такую реакцию!

Лживость последней фразы отозвалась тянущей болью в виске. Он правда не знал. Но _чувствовал_. И так отчаянно малодушничал, что даже себе не мог признаться в этом.

Себе – в первую очередь.

Энтони, знавший биографию Себастьяна, сочувственно похлопал Криса по спине.

\- Держись, мужик, - подбодрил он, - поезжай домой, поешь и выспись. В состоянии развалины Себастьяну ты не поможешь.

И ведь Крис понимал, что Тони прав. Но как вернуться в темный дом, в пустую комнату Себастьяна, где его вещи, его запах, а его нет…

\- Я такой мудак, Тони, - Крис со стоном откинулся на спинку кресла, - ведь это был день премьеры его спектакля…А я, вместо того, чтобы поздравить его, как полагается, устроил себе свидание…

\- Эй,эй, дружище, - Маки сел напротив, заглядывая ему в глаза, - я, конечно, не был отличником по курсу психологии, как некоторые, но даже мне кажется, что ты чересчур загоняешься. Ты давно заслуживаешь нормального свидания, нормальной жизни. И своих детей, Крис. Что ты трясешься над своим Себастьяном, как над яйцом Фаберже?? Он ведь как-то жил до тебя… И он уже не ребенок. По законам ряда штатов, он практически совершеннолетний!

Крису стало еще хуже. Что он мог ответить? Да, Маки был прав. А Крис…был просто сумасшедшим. И, возможно, Себастьян правильно сделал, что сбежал от него. Или от себя…

\- Пойдем. Я отвезу тебя домой, - Маки решительно встал, и Крис подчинился.

Машинально смотрел по сторонам, пока Тони вез его по вечерним улицам.

От кофе Тони отказался: он тоже устал, и дома его ждала Лиза и годовалый Тони-младший.

Крис вошел в темный дом, где не был двое суток. Подобрал на пороге гостиной увядшие розы. В кухне на столе лежал сморщенный виноград и высохший сыр – красноречивым напоминанием о собственной глупости (как все исправить...), стояла бутылка с забродившим вином.

Крис скинул обувь и поднялся в комнату Себастьяна. Поколебавшись мгновение, подошел к его незаправленной кровати, медленно сел на простыни. Погладил пальцами небрежно брошенную на подушку майку. И рывком прижал ее к лицу, вдыхая резкий, до дрожи приятный, густой запах – Себастьян с детства не любил мыться…

Крис не сразу понял, что плачет. Просто почувствовал, что щекам стало мокро. Провел по ним дрожащими пальцами, ощутил влагу – слезы…

Крис не хотел вспоминать страшные цифры статистики, не хотел думать о том, что с Себастьяном могло случиться все, что угодно. Он был в таком состоянии, когда выбежал из дома… Крис глухо застонал. Он не знал, что еще сделать. Просто ждать он не мог. Измученный рассудок не давал спать насквозь уставшему телу.

Вдруг Крис насторожился: ему показалось, что он услышал внизу какой-то звук. Бережно отложив майку Себа, Крис тихо вышел из комнаты, на всякий случай вынимая из кобуры Glock 19. Проверил первый этаж, подвал, двери, задвижки на окнах – ничего. Ему просто показалось. Услышал то, что хотел услышать…

Медленно убрав пистолет, Крис пошел варить себе кофе, с омерзением выбросив все напоминания о неудавшемся свидании с рыжей Скарлетт.

Заставив себя засыпать зерна в кофеварку, вдохнув запах, Крис подумал, как он сможет жить дальше, если все придется делать так – через силу, через бесконечное «надо».

Себастьян с первых дней их странного знакомства стал центром его мира. Так, оказывается, бывает… Он был рядом, когда умер Билл, когда они переезжали из Кервилла, когда они ремонтировали новый дом, украшали его на Хэллоуин и Рождество, смотрели вечерами фильмы, пекли огромные кривые пиццы, ходили гулять, ругались из-за оценок, обсуждали девчонок, помогали в приюте для бездомных, ездили в гости к Тони, на озера летом – всегда, каждое мгновение он был рядом. Легкость, тепло, счастье (да, _счастье_ ) давно уже назывались для Криса «Себастьян».

И как дышать в безвоздушной пустоте, когда твой мир исчезает, Крис не знал.

Наверное, он все же задремал над чашкой крепкого черного кофе, потому что звонок телефона, ворвавшись в его смутные полусны, напугал его.

\- Крис, - тихо сказал в трубке Маки странным голосом, - только не делай глупостей. Я не успею заехать за тобой, а тебе надо…приехать на опознание.

****

Крис вызвал такси.

Он был удивительно спокоен, собран. Попросил остановить машину за квартал до морга.

Расплатился с водителем и пошел пешком. Хладнокровно обдумывая план действий, если на столе он увидит голое мертвое тело, принадлежавшее Себастьяну.

Рассудок внезапно захлебнулся в такой черноте отчаяния, что Крис остановился, схватившись за стену и судорожно вдыхая воздух открытым ртом.

Крис пытался вспомнить хоть что-то из того, что знал (а знал он много) о том, как справляться с приступами паники.

Бесполезно.

Не после двух суток без сна и нормальной еды. Не тогда, когда речь шла о Себастьяне… Мир, вращаясь, ускользал.

Крис сильно, до мгновенной соленой влаги во рту, прикусил себе щеку.

Острая боль вернула его в реальность, где он обнаружил себя сложившимся пополам возле закрытой аптеки. У своих ног он разглядел разноцветную смятую упаковку от мороженого.

Крис заставил себя медленно встать, глубоко вдыхая ртом холодный ночной воздух. И пойти дальше, шаг за шагом.

Он уже проходил через это: он похоронил родителей, нескольких сослуживцев, он видел слезы, боль, он утешал и плакал сам. Но так плохо ему еще не было…

У стеклянных дверей беспокойно вышагивал Маки.

\- Твою мать, Эванс, - подбежал он к нему, едва заметив, - ты почему на звонки не отвечаешь??

\- Телефон на беззвучном, - бесцветно ответил Крис, вынув телефон из кармана кожаной куртки.

\- Крис, я бы все сам сделал, но требуется же присутствие официального опекуна, - Маки приобнял Криса за плечи, входя с ним в здание, - ты справишься?

Крис отстранился.

\- Давай сделаем, что нужно. Я в порядке.

Энтони посмотрел на снежную белизну его небритого лица с провалами черно-синих глаз и промолчал.

Они быстро спустились на лифте на нужный этаж. Крис твердо дошел до дверей. Но, едва вдохнул запах хлора и формалина, понял, что рассудок снова рассыпается на части.

Маки направил его в нужную сторону, положив теплую руку на плечо.

Крис, как сквозь толщу воды, подходил к каталке, на которой в пластиковом чехле, возможно, прямо сейчас лежал его мальчик. Криса так трясло, что ощутимо клацали зубы.

Еще до того, как молния опустилась, открыв лицо покойника, Крис понял, что это не он. Цвет волос не его. Хотя и очень похож.

\- Не он, - одними губами сказал Крис, рассматривая восковое лицо лежавшего на столе подростка, умершего от удара ножом в сонную артерию. От страшного напряжения голос отказал. Крис откашлялся и повторил:

\- Не он…

Мертвый, лежавший перед ним, был неуловимо похож на Себастьяна: рисунком бровей, ровным носом, изгибом полных темных губ.

На одну страшную секунду Крису показалось, что он сейчас откроет глаза – и они окажутся глазами Себа: меняющими цвет от серого в бирюзовый, прозрачными, как вода в океане.

\- Пойдем отсюда, - Крис резко отвернулся.

Маки, помешкав, последовал за ним.

\- Держи, - догнавший Криса на выходе Энтони сунул в его ледяную руку фляжку. Крис благодарно кивнул и сделал большой глоток виски, обжегший его замерзшее нутро.

\- Ух, ты, - не удержался Маки, - даже салфеткой не протер! У тебя и правда шок.

Крис слабо усмехнулся.

\- Все, теперь можно спать, - Энтони отобрал фляжку у Криса и глотнул сам, - когда твой оболтус вернется, всыпь ему и за меня тоже.

Крис вздохнул.

\- Спасибо тебе, - глухо выговорил он.

\- Брось, мужик, - Энтони хлопнул его по спине, - для этого и нужны друзья. Я же сам отец, понимаю. И тоже переживаю за парня, Крис…

\- Поезжай к Лизе, пока я не позвал тебя замуж, - Крис хмыкнул.

Энтони радостно заржал, усаживаясь в машину. Крис махнул ему рукой на прощание.

Он знал, что восковое лицо, похожее, словно в ночном кошмаре, на полное жизни лицо Себастьяна, не даст ему уснуть до тех пор, пока он не найдет Себа.

Живым или мертвым.


	13. Chapter 13

###  13.

Он вернулся к вечеру четвертого дня. Сам. Осунувшийся и без телефона.

Молча, неподвижно перетерпел судорожные объятия невменяемого от усталости и радости Криса, который трясущимися руками ощупал его всего, чтобы проверить ( _поверить_ ), что у него ничего не сломано, что он в порядке.

\- Я в порядке, - ровно сказал Себастьян, - есть хочу.

От чудовищного недосыпа мысли Криса путались. Появление Себастьяна было...наверное, так конченые наркоманы ощущают приход – концентрация неземного невозможного блаженного облегчения, утоления пылающей в каждой клетке жажды.

\- Вымойся и спускайся, - Крис проводил его взглядом. Пойти следом за Себастьяном – просто, чтобы еще раз убедиться, что он живой и он рядом – хотелось нестерпимо.

Крис заставил себя заняться ужином: Себастьян был голодным. Сначала накормить, потом...остальное.

Сквозь сонную муть накатившего облегчения глухо шевельнулась злость на Себастьяна: вернулся и вроде как ему все равно, а он, Крис, едва не сдох от отчаяния за эти четверо суток.

Крис достал замороженную лазанью, поставил в духовку. Засыпал зерна в кофеварку. Выудил из недр холодильника не заканчивающийся кетчуп (с ним Себ не смог пить только кофе, хотя честно попробовал) и зеленый салат, поставил на стол тарелку…

Крис допивал вторую кружку сладкого до тошноты кофе, чтобы не свалиться со стула, когда пришел Себастьян.

В молчании он положил себе огромную порцию лазаньи, умял ее в один присест и встал за добавкой.

Крис, не мигая, смотрел, как движутся скулы Себастьяна, поднимается острый кадык при каждом глотке, как Себастьян заправляет за ухо выползающую прядь мокрых блестящих волос… И не понимал, чего он хочет больше: ударить его (где он был эти дни, с кем??) или…поцеловать.

Грязно, сильно, искусав перемазанные в кетчупе пухлые губы, протолкнувшись языком сквозь непрожеванную лазанью в глубине вожделенного рта, испачкавшись, испачкав, поверив, наконец, что он рядом.

Крис вздрогнул всем телом, осознав, о чем думает.

Себастьян упорно смотрел в тарелку, прикрыв длинными ресницами серые глаза.

\- Прости меня, - тихо сказал Крис.

Себастьян вскинул ресницы, перестав жевать.

\- Что? – переспросил он.

\- Прости меня, - Крис допил кофе, начал медленно вставать, опираясь на стол. Внезапно накатившее головокружение застало его врасплох. Он тяжело осел на табурет, зажмурив глаза, наклонил голову вниз.

\- Крис… Эй, Крис, - донесся до него издалека встревоженный голос Себастьяна. Крис почувствовал легкие быстрые пальцы на своем покрытом испариной лбу.

\- Блядь, Крис, что мне сделать?? – из встревоженного голос Себастьяна быстро стал испуганным. - Я звоню 911!

Крис сделал над собой титаническое усилие, протянул наугад руку и схватил край себастьяновой футболки, царапнув по его горячему животу.

\- Успокойся и сядь, - одними губами сказал он, - я просто… давно не спал.

Чувствовать в пальцах теплую от тела Себастьяна ткань было так хорошо, так спокойно.

\- Насколько давно, - Себастьян неподвижно стоял на месте, не вырываясь из слабой хватки Криса.

\- С тех пор, как ты сбежал, - Крис разлепил ресницы, взглянув на него снизу.

Себастьян смотрел с нечитаемым выражением на бледном лице.

\- Я помогу тебе дойти до кровати, - сказал он, наконец.

\- Нам надо поговорить, - голос Криса был едва слышным.

\- Не о чем говорить, - сильные руки обвились вокруг талии Криса, крепко обняли, помогая встать. Одну его руку Себастьян закинул на свое плечо.

\- Я же не ранен, Себ, - через силу усмехнулся Крис с закрытыми глазами: держать их открытыми он больше не мог. Ему хотелось уткнуться лицом в изгиб шеи Себастьяна и просидеть так сутки, вдыхая его запах и оттаивая в живом тепле, забывая, наконец, холод лица двойника Себастьяна…

Себастьян не ответил. Он довел Криса до кровати, расправил ее и помог снять обувь. Крис, не раздеваясь, лег, чувствуя сквозь ватную мягкость наваливающегося сна, что Себастьян стоит рядом.

\- Где ты был, - одними губами спросил Крис.

\- Неважно.

\- Почему…почему ты вернулся?

Крису надо было знать это. Это было важнее всего. Крис услышал, как Себастьян вздохнул и долго молчал. Крис держался из последних сил в ожидании ответа, не понимая: спит он или еще бодрствует. Чувствуя только, что уплывает…

\- Без тебя, блядь, невыносимо, - очень тихо сказал Себастьян.

Но Крис его уже не услышал, провалившись в похожий на кому сон.

****

Криса разбудил противный звук будильника, до сих пор настроенного на режим аврала последнего месяца. Не открывая глаз, Крис наощупь ударил по дребезжащему устройству.

Себастьян смеялся над ним, называя ископаемым, потому что Крис упорно не хотел пользоваться будильником на телефоне…

Себастьян!

Крис подскочил на кровати. Себ вернулся! Вернулся?

Путаясь в одеяле, Крис выбрался из кровати и выбежал в темный коридор: было очень рано, начало шестого.

Он подошел к двери в комнату Себастьяна, приоткрыл ее и прислушался, различая сквозь шум крови в ушах тихое уютное сопение, доносящееся с кровати.

Крис бесшумно закрыл дверь и прижался к ней пылающим лбом.

Вернулся.

Значит, все наладится. Все пойдет также, как прежде. Это, полное взглядов, обжигающих прикосновений и изматывающих снов, безумие закончится.

Он умылся, быстро собрался на пробежку. Бежать было тяжеловато после четырехдневного перерыва и стресса последних дней, поэтому Крис выбрал маршрут покороче. Он бежал по утренним, по-зимнему темным улицам, вдыхая морозный влажный воздух, и думал, что как-нибудь вытащит с собой на пробежку Себастьяна…

Вернувшись, Крис принял душ, оделся и спустился готовить завтрак. Рассеянно размышляя, было ли на самом деле, что Себастьян сегодня спал с ним до утра, в его кровати, обнимая его и не выпуская его руки из своей.

Или это измученное тоской воображение подкидывало смягчающие боль реальности сны…

Крис по многолетней привычке варил кашу, вспоминая, как в детстве – когда они только начали жить вместе – Себастьян часто приходил среди ночи к Крису в комнату и неловко будил его прикосновением ледяных рук: Себ долго боялся темноты и ночных кошмаров, которые первое время мучали его каждую ночь.

И Крис сразу вставал, брал его на руки, вновь поражаясь его невесомой теплоте (Себастьян весил как котенок), бережно относил, прижимая к груди, к нему в комнату. Делал для него гнездо из одеяла, куда укладывал своего мальчика. И ложился рядом, рассказывая вполголоса какую-то чепуху – мешанину из сказок, комиксов и историй из своего детства. Пока Себастьян, вцепившись в его руку, не засыпал, успокаиваясь.

\- Утра, - неожиданно сказал сзади спустившийся Себастьян хриплым со сна голосом.

\- Привет, - Крис посмотрел на высокого взъерошенного Себастьяна в растянутой старой футболке и шортах, - ты сегодня рано.

\- Я хотел… я не думал, что ты уже встал, - с вызовом в голосе сказал Себастьян.

\- Хотел приготовить завтрак? – Крис с улыбкой посмотрел на скрестившего на груди руки Себа.

\- Хотел, - неохотно признал он.

\- Ок, завтра – твоя очередь, - Крис кивнул на стол, - присаживайся.

Себ достал сливки и мягкий сыр.

\- Выспался? – мимоходом поинтересовался он.

\- Да, - Крис передал ему тарелку с дымящейся кашей, - а ты?

\- Да, - коротко ответил Себ, принимая тарелку и щелкая пультом от небольшого телевизора.

\- Ты скажешь мне, где был? – спустя несколько минут нарушил молчание Крис. Больше всего сейчас он хотел спросить, почему Себастьян убежал. Но вместе с возможностью, наконец, спать вернулся самоконтроль.

И Крис молчал, подчиняясь едва осознаваемому страху, не дающему задать этот вопрос.

\- Нет, - Себастьян на мгновение оторвался от экрана, сверкнул огромными глазами.

\- Жаль, - Крис отнес свою тарелку в мойку, - я думал, у нас…более доверительные отношения. И мы можем обсудить все вопросы – спокойно, как взрослые люди.

Себастьян ядовито рассмеялся:

\- Жаль, что ты, как взрослый человек, не предупредил меня о своем желании трахнуть миссис Йоханссон в нашей гостиной, предусмотрительно сплавив меня на вечеринку. Я бы нашел, с кем мне провести ночь.

Крис вцепился в крышку посудомоечной машины и закрыл глаза от внезапно нахлынувшего бешенства с примесью первобытного собственничества: _конечно,_ он бы нашел, с кем провести ночь. Сделав глубокий вдох, он повернулся к Себастьяну:

\- Себ, мне жаль, что ты это увидел…Это получилось…случайно.

Себастьян проигнорировал его, заинтересованно наблюдая за передвижениями акционных упаковок памперсов на экране телевизора.

\- Я ведь извинился, - Крис подошел к нему ближе.

Себастьян с грохотом отодвинул тарелку, резко вскочил и неожиданно сильно толкнул Криса в грудь:

\- Извинился? – прошипел он. - Тогда, блядь, все в порядке!

Он направился к выходу. Крис успел схватить его за гибкое запястье.

\- Мы не договорили, - обманчиво спокойно сказал он.

\- Договорили, - Себастьян так бешено дергал рукой, вырываясь, что в какой-то момент Крис был готов услышать треск ломающихся костей, - отпусти меня, блядь.

\- Нет, - Крис дернул его за многострадальное запястье, разворачивая к себе, - что происходит?...

Себастьян внезапно замер под его внимательным взглядом.

\- Ничего, - сказал он, опуская глаза, - все в порядке, правда.

Крис, наконец, разжал пальцы, выпуская покрасневшее горячее запястье.

\- Себ, - тихо сказал он охрипшим голосом, - какого черта происходит, что мне сделать?

Себастьян поднял потемневшие глаза.

\- Я же говорю, все в порядке, - размеренно повторил он, - я поругался со…своей девушкой. Пришел домой, а тут вы кувыркаетесь. Я психанул. Мне жаль, правда. Сейчас все в порядке. Больше это не повторится

Он потер запястье, на котором отпечатались следы пальцев Криса.

Крис, стиснув челюсти, смотрел на него.

\- Поругался…с девушкой? – переспросил он.

\- Да, я же говорю! – огрызнулся Себастьян. – Я уже могу пойти? Мне еще готовиться… я опоздаю в школу.

Крис медленно кивнул.

Себастьян быстро взбежал на второй этаж. Хлопнула дверь.

И только в этот момент Крис, наконец, отчетливо понял, что ничего и никогда уже не будет по-прежнему.


	14. Chapter 14

##  Зима

###  14.

Крис с дымящейся чашкой в руке смотрел на бессознательное тело своего воспитанника, которое сам небрежно выгрузил на диван в гостиной.

Себастьян умудрился отметить свой девятнадцатый день рождения так, что Крису в ночи позвонили себастьяновы одноклассники с просьбой забрать отключившегося именинника. Не дослушав веселую разноголосицу в телефоне, Крис нажал «отбой».

Приехал в облюбованный компанией Себастьяна клуб, где и обнаружил абсолютно невменяемого Себа и абсолютно вменяемых остальных. Судя по всему, весь алкоголь в клубе «новорожденный» решил выпить сам.

И выпил.

Ржущие в лучших традициях подростковой попойки себастьяновы друзья честно пытались помочь надеть на отключившегося Себа куртку. Но больше мешали. Крис решительно отодвинул руки «помощников» и сам быстро натянул на перепачканного блевотиной именинника куртку.

Вежливо попрощался, пожелал хорошего продолжения вечера, напомнил не садиться за руль в состоянии алкогольного опьянения, закинул Себастьяна на плечо и донес бессознательное тело до машины.

Не сомневаясь, что в аккаунтах детей появятся его фотографии с Себастьяном еще до того, как он успеет отъехать от клуба.

Крис злился всю дорогу, поглядывая на пристегнутого, завалившегося на бок Себастьяна. На светофоре Крис не выдержал и вытер пальцами его подбородок с набежавшей из приоткрытого рта слюной.

\- Ну, что, блядь, за скотство, Себ, - раздраженно сказал Крис, - зачем ты так надрался!

Пребывающий в алкогольной отключке Себастьян ожидаемо не ответил.

Кроме злости, Крис чувствовал страх. И чем больше был страх, тем больше злился Крис.

Нет, Себастьян ни разу не дал повода думать, что унаследовал ту же губительную страсть, которая сожгла его мать.

Разве что памятное шестнадцатилетие выпадало из общей, вполне безмятежной, картины отсутствия гормональных бурь, деструктивных кризисов и подростковых войн, в которых выживших нет.

Себастьян с такой лихвой хлебнул всех этих землетрясений до встречи с Крисом, что не хотел повторения.

Шестнадцатилетие Крис безошибочно списал на неопытность.

Но сейчас!

До дома Крис доехал быстро. Минуту посидел в машине, раздумывая, стоит ли сразу обращаться в больницу для облегчения последствий алкогольной интоксикации.

Посмотрел на бледное лицо Себастьяна и передумал. Пусть мучается – в конце концов, пора учиться нести ответственность за свои поступки.

Обойдя машину, Крис отстегнул ремень и наклонился над Себастьяном, поморщившись от резкой смеси запахов алкоголя и рвоты.

\- Себ, - Крис легонько пошлепал его по горячим щекам, - Себастьян.

Себ невнятно что-то промычал. Слипшиеся ресницы дрогнули.

\- Нам надо дойти до двери, - внятно сказал Крис, - я тебе помогу.

Себастьян приоткрыл мутные глаза.

\- Ккрис? – заплетающимся языком сказал он. – А где…все?

\- Отмечают дальше твой день рождения, - Крис наклонился ниже, подхватывая Себастьяна под мышками.

\- Давай, Себ, - скомандовал он, - помоги мне.

Себастьян внезапно обмяк и пьяно рассмеялся.

\- Донести меня не хочешь? – невнятно спросил он. – И на руках…через порог…как полагается. Наконец-то…

Он откинул голову на спинку сиденья и мгновенно снова уснул.

Крис вздохнул, начиная злиться по-новой. Пьяное бормотание напившегося мальчишки разворошило рой диких пчел в голове.

Крис отмахнулся от мыслей и потряс парня за плечо.

\- Себастьян, - резко сказал он, - выходи. Давай.

Себ, тихо хрюкнув, проснулся.

\- Крис? – снова удивился он.

Крис, стиснув зубы, сгреб пропитанного алкоголем Себастьяна и рывком вытащил его из машины. Поставил рядом, поддерживая собой шатающееся тело, пока искал в кармане ключи.

Себастьян, хмыкнув, расслабленно обнял его за плечи рукой и устроил голову на груди Криса, возя холодным носом по его открытой шее. Вторую руку Себ засунул ему сзади в карман джинсов.

Крис вздрогнул, почувствовав, как легко горячие пальцы обхватили его ягодицу.

Проклятые ключи зацепились за подкладку кармана и не хотели вытаскиваться.

Себастьян тяжело навалился на Криса. Горячо дышал в шею, посылая по телу Криса ледяные мурашки. У Криса внезапно и стыдно встали соски от влажного ощущения его дыхания.

Почувствовав, как наливается низ живота ослепительным, из самого ада души поднявшимся желанием, Крис отчаянно рванул ключи.

Раздался треск ткани, и Крис, наконец, вытащил чертовы ключи вместе с огромным куском подкладки.

Себастьян пьяно рассмеялся Крису в шею, легко обжигая губами чувствительную кожу.

\- Это же я напился, - слегка удивленно признался он, - почему ты…буянишь.

\- Просто помолчи, - Крис запер машину, вытащил руку Себастьяна из своего кармана и повел его к дому, придерживая.

Себастьян так медленно переставлял заплетающиеся длинные ноги, что Крис практически стоял на месте, делая за раз крошечных полшажка.

Поваливший густой пеленой мокрый снег оседал ледяными каплями на волосах и лице.

\- Не хочу молчать, - неожиданно трезвым голосом сказал Себ, снимая руку с плеча Криса и снова скользя пальцами в задний карман его джинсов.

\- Себастьян, - нейтральным голосом предупредил Крис, - держи меня за шею.

\- Нет, - Себ расслабленно сжал пальцы на ягодице Криса. Криса прошило насквозь от этого небрежного прикосновения, завибрировавшего в ослабевших на мгновение коленях.

\- Руку…вынь, - сквозь зубы велел он, - ты меня со своей девушкой перепутал.

Себастьян отчетливо хмыкнул и пошевелил пальцами, царапая плоть Криса через ткань. Крис, игнорируя сладкую дрожь, остановился и, не глядя на Себастьяна, чьи губы были в сантиметре от его лица, нащупал узкую ладонь и, сильно сжав, вытащил ее из кармана.

Себастьян немедленно переплел их пальцы. Крис решил, что по сравнению с тем, где была рука Себастьяна до этого, это еще детские фокусы.

И, конечно, ошибся.

Себастьян, привалившись к сгорающему заживо Крису, гладил большим пальцем его ладонь и запястье, с нажимом прослеживал выпуклости и впадинки сильной ладони, легонько царапал тонкую кожу на ребре. Каждое касание мягкой влажной подушечки кругами наслаждения расходилось по телу, оседало в медленно закипавшей густевшей крови.

Крису хотелось закрыть глаза и застонать в темное ночное небо - громко и долго, выпуская в этом стоне разъедающее его тело желание.

Крис смирился, что его руки – это тоже эрогенная зона в присутствии Себастьяна.

Что он весь рядом с Себастьяном – сплошная гребаная эрогенная зона.

Полувставший член ныл, туго стиснутый джинсами.

\- На руках, значит, не понесешь? – капризно спросил Себастьян у самой двери. Крис прислонил его к стене, открывая замки.

\- Заходи, - не глядя на Себа, велел Крис.

Себастьян сделал неуверенный шаг назад и осел в грязь – в ледяную кашу из мокрого снега и земли.

\- Твою мать! – Крис рванулся к нему, не видя ничего, кроме закрытых глаз Себастьяна, ругая себя последними словами.

Ведь знал, что надо везти его в больницу, воспитатель херов!

\- Себ, Господи, Себастьян!

Крис упал рядом на колени, приподнял голову мальчишки, стараясь услышать за шумом крови в собственных ушах дыхание Себастьяна.

Оставлять его лежащим на спине на ледяной земле, пока Крис вызывает скорую и ждет ее, нельзя – разгоряченный алкоголем, в тонкой футболке под мокрой курткой Себ заработает переохлаждение в два счета, да и поза убийственная.

Крис подсунул руки под облепленную мокрой землей спину Себастьяна и его колени. Выдохнув, приподнял тяжелое тело, медленно выпрямился.

Мысленно порадовался тому, что приучил Себастьяна к здоровой пище, и что он, Крис, в отличной физической форме.

Распахнув пинком ноги входную дверь, Крис отнес мальчишку к дивану.

\- Все же на руках, - внезапно сказал Крису в ухо вздрагивающий пьяным смехом Себ.

Крис на мгновение застыл с ним, прижатым к груди.

В следующее мгновение он стряхнул Себастьяна на диван, наплевав на грязь, землю и последующую необходимость чистить обивку.

\- Какой же ты…, - Крис с усилием проглотил окончание фразы.

Себастьян продолжал смеяться.

\- Иди и поцелуй меня, милый, - низким голосом попросил он, - я так волнуюсь перед первой брачной ночью.

Крис шагнул к нему, стянул со слабо сопротивляющегося мальчишки насквозь мокрую одежду, вытряхивая его из штанов, как котенка, содрал заляпанное покрывало с дивана.

Себастьян, оставшийся в одних трусах, кокетливо охнул.

\- Мне даже прикрыться нечем, - пожаловался он, икнув.

Крис кинул в него пледом, предупредил сквозь зубы:

\- Сейчас я принесу тебе чай.

Себастьян вздохнул, натягивая на себя одеяло. Его начинало колотить приближающимся отходняком.

Крис бросил у дверей ком грязного тряпья, снял куртку, обувь, помыл в кухне руки, торопясь сделать своему дурному, страдающему Себастьяну первую дозу «лекарства» от перепоя.

Сам Крис не напивался до такого состояния ни разу в жизни: ни в школе, ни – тем более – после.

Может, это и хорошо, что Себастьян чувствует себя настолько в безопасности с ним, Крисом, что позволяет себе…

Внезапно Крис понял, что обманывает сам себя. Довольно бездарно обманывает.

У Себастьяна, даже не принимая во внимание его возраст, есть неизвестные Крису причины так истязать себя.

Причины, о которых Крис – самое ужасное – боялся узнать.

Потому что ( _возможно_ ) ничем не смог бы помочь ему… Он, супергерой нарисованного Себастьяном комикса, принявший на себя ответственность за благополучие – моральное и физическое – чужого ребенка, мог оказаться в ситуации, где ни черта не мог сделать.

Или сделать то, за что будет ненавидеть себя до конца своих дней.

И вот это было правдой.

Крис, раздираемый внутренним диалогом, заварил крепкий свежий чай, накидал туда сахара до кондиции «почти слиплось» и отнес в гостиную.

Бледный Себастьян, полусидя, дремал. На фоне белого лица густые темные ресницы казались приклеенными.

Судя по выступившей на лбу испарине, ему было не просто хреново, а очень хреново.

\- Себ, - Крис сел на край журнального столика рядом с диваном, думая, что надо бы принести ведро на всякий случай, - Себ, выпей. Станет легче.

\- Отвали, - сквозь зубы простонал Себастьян.

Крис вздохнул. Поставил чай, _очень_ быстро сходил за ведром. Снова сел рядом с подрагивавшим в ознобе Себастьяном.

\- Себ, пожалуйста. Ради меня, выпей, - Крис снова поднес к его сжатым бледным губам дымящийся чай.

Себастьян открыл темные глаза, посмотрел на Криса, на чай.

Помедлив, приоткрыл губы.

Крис медленно выпоил ему всю кружку.

Себастьян глотал, не отводя от лица Криса больных страдающих глаз.

\- Ради тебя выпил, - тихо сказал он, откидываясь обратно.

\- Правильно, - Крис приложил к его мокрому холодному лбу пальцы, - ведро рядом.

\- Я мерзну, - Себастьян закрыл глаза.

\- Сейчас принесу еще одеяло.

\- Полежи со мной, - Себ натянул плед до носа, не открывая крепко зажмуренных глаз. Морщась от неприятных ощущений в желудке, немножко подвинулся.

Крис медленно лег, прижался поверх пледа к Себастьяну, дрожавшему от озноба, осторожно обнял его через грудь, чтобы не давить на живот.

Себ повернул голову и уткнулся носом в шею Криса.

-Я…не хотел так…напиваться, - тихо сказал он.

\- Шшш, - Крис легко погладил его по голове, массируя затылок, - ничего страшного не случилось…

\- Мне как-то… внезапно стало…одиноко, - помолчав, признался Себастьян, еле слышно постукивая зубами.

Крис вздохнул, бережно распутывая пальцами слипшиеся от грязного снега пряди волос Себастьяна.

\- Почему, Себ? – рискнул спросить Крис.

Себастьян промолчал, теснее прижавшись к теплому Крису.

\- Если нам повезет, тебя даже тошнить не будет, - не дождавшись ответа, задумчиво сказал Крис.

Себ слабо усмехнулся.

\- Меня уже стошнило в клубе, - признался он.

Крис сдержал улыбку.

\- Значит, можно считать – повезло, - сделал он вывод.

\- Нам – да, - Себастьян снова тихо фыркнул.

Крис засмеялся.

\- Проверю завтра инстаграм твоих приятелей, - предупредил он.

\- Я ведь ел, - попытался оправдаться Себ, осторожно переворачиваясь на бок, лицом к Крису.

\- Себ, - Крис прижался щекой к холодному мокрому лбу Себастьяна. Когда его Себ был таким беспомощным, Крис чувствовал, что все становится на свои места.

Все снова правильно, как было изначально. Нет никаких столкновений галактик в измученной голове, в теле не взрываются озера с жидкой лавой.

Весь Крис сейчас - незамутненная никакой алой тенью мягкая, светлая, самая бескорыстная, чистая любовь.

Крис даже вспомнил, как ее называли греки – агапэ.

\- Я за тебя испугался, - признался он, не переставая гладить волосы Себастьяна.

Лоб Себа теплел под щекой Криса.

\- Ты…тебе ведь так хреново от спиртного. Ты даже меня сегодня не всегда узнавал.

Себастьян чуть отодвинулся от Криса.

\- Мне лучше, - сказал он замороженным голосом, - попробую дойти до своей комнаты.

Крис помог ему взобраться по лестнице. Дождался, пока Себастьян ляжет в кровать. Недолго постоял рядом, прислушиваясь к частому дыханию.

Оставил ему возле кровати воду, на всякий случай – ведро и пошел вниз наводить порядок.

Под несмолкающий аккомпанемент гудящего роя диких пчел в голове.


	15. Chapter 15

###  15.

Прошли относительно спокойные три недели.

Крису пришлось несколько раз отказываться от приглашений на субботний обед: первое приглашение было от Лизы – она передала его через Энтони, остальные – от родителей друзей Себа.

В основном приглашения передавали разведенные мамы. Крис даже думать не хотел, в чем могла быть причина такого всплеска активности к его персоне: гребаные фотки в инстаграме с дня рождения Себастьяна, на которых синеглазый широкоплечий Крис супергеройски уносит отрубившегося Себа. И длинный язык миссис Йоханссон.

Крис еще не был готов морально к подобным мероприятиям.

Как не был готов к тому, что увидел в своей ванной в пятницу вечером.

Открыв дверь, Крис во все глаза уставился на голого Себастьяна.

Голого мокрого Себастьяна.

Голого мокрого Себастьяна в его, Криса, ванной.

\- Себ, - севшим голосом спросил Крис, - ты почему здесь…

Себастьян, не торопясь, замотал вокруг узких бедер полотенце, дав Крису возможность рассмотреть свою тугую задницу. Крис, тяжело сглотнув, рассмотрел все вплоть до старого шрама на левой ягодице – Себастьян в четырнадцать свалился с велосипеда и напоролся на ветку.

\- У меня вода почему-то не уходит, - он пожал плечами, откидывая длинные волосы с лица и поворачиваясь, наконец, - залил туда средство для прочистки труб. Но надо ждать. А за мной заедут через двадцать минут… Прости, не хотел мешать.

Крис с усилием отвел взгляд от голой гладкой груди Себастьяна, покрытой каплями воды. Во рту пересохло.

\- Эмм…ну, я пойду? – Себастьян улыбнулся, прикусив губу.

Крис только сейчас сообразил, что застыл статуей в дверях ванной.

\- Конечно, прости, - он заставил себя рассмеяться, выходя из ванной в комнату.

Себастьян вышел следом. Крис спиной чувствовал тепло его мокрого тела.

\- Я взял твое мыло, - сказал Себастьян небрежно, - забыл гель, поленился бежать.

\- Без проблем, - Крис старательно смотрел в телефон, не поворачиваясь к Себастьяну боком, - кстати.

Полуголый Себастьян в дверях обернулся.

\- Ты надолго?

Себ широко улыбнулся, облизав губы.

\- Учитывая, что я иду на вечеринку…Возможно до утра.

\- Тогда вдвойне рад за тебя, что ты все же помылся, - Крис хмыкнул, - скинь мне, на всякий случай, адрес.

\- Я бы позвал тебя с собой, - медленно улыбнувшись незнакомой темной улыбкой, сказал Себастьян, - от тебя текут не только разведенные соседки, но и мои одноклассницы… Но тогда я не смогу расслабиться так, как хочу.

Крис поперхнулся.

\- Я пошутил, - Себастьян подмигнул и ушел.

Едва Себастьян исчез из поля зрения, Крис, стиснув челюсти, сполз на пол, сжимая через джинсы набухший член. Низ живота прострелила сладкая судорога.

Он не знал, что ему делать: он был возбужден, растерян и испуган. Никогда раньше…

Поговорить с кем-то! Об этом надо с кем-то поговорить. Но с кем??

Крис стукнулся затылком о каркас кровати. Голове стало больно, но появилась идея: о проблемах, вроде, принято говорить с друзьями.

Крис представил лицо Маки:

\- Знаешь, Тони, у меня так стоит на Себастьяна, что скоро будет мозоль на хуе. И нет, я не хочу секса с женщиной, спасибо. И мужика трахнуть я тоже не хочу. Я все время хочу Себастьяна. Ты говорил, что я стал плохо выглядеть? Так это потому, Тони, что я ни хрена не сплю. Мне мешает стояк и то, что Себастьян, провались все, спит в соседней комнате. Только руку протянуть. Как думаешь, что мне сделать, чтобы остановить это, пока я не поехал окончательно?

На месте Энтони, относящемуся к Себастьяну так, как и должно – как к недавнему ребенку – Крис бы…

Крис не знал, что бы он сделал на месте Маки, услышь он такие откровения.

Конечно, Себастьяну уже девятнадцать, и это уже… (« _Всего_ девятнадцать, - сказал в голове Криса тихий голос, - и ты его опекун, его старший друг»).

Идти к психотерапевту? К священнику? Крис всерьез задумался об этих вариантах.

\- Крис, - в дверях появился Себастьян, облаченный в узкие джинсы и кожаную куртку. Густые патлы он убрал в аккуратный хвост.

\- Ты чего тут? – распахнул серые глаза Себ при виде сидящего на полу Криса.

\- Ключи уронил, - Крис встал, - жду от тебя адрес…и давай аккуратно.

Себ выразительно закатил глаза.

\- Хорошо, папочка, - противным детским голосом сказал он.

«Уходи», – взмолился про себя Крис, рассматривая с тихим помешательством стройные длинные ноги Себастьяна, стараясь не поднимать взгляд выше колен, не смотреть на молнию на ширинке, не думать, как могут ощущаться эти ноги скрещенными на его, Криса, пояснице.

\- Я что хотел сказать, - Себастьян перестал корчить рожи, - не вызывай сантехника. Думаю, что проблема с засором решена.

\- Ну, ок, - Крис улыбнулся, взглянул Себастьяну в прищуренные глаза, - отлично выглядишь, повеселись.

\- Спасибо…Да, и не приглашай подружек на диван в гостиной, - хмыкнул Себ, - если мне станет скучно, я могу вернуться раньше.

Крис покраснел. Ему до сих пор было неловко за тот случай со Скарлетт. И чем больше миссис Йоханссон пыталась вновь найти способ сблизиться (а пыталась она настойчиво и неоднократно), тем более неловко Крис себя чувствовал.

Он услышал, как к дому подъехала машина: за Себастьяном. Крис подошел к окну, и посмотрел, как Себ ныряет на заднее сиденье нового Ford. Значит, за рулем была Полли: мистер Йоханссон, _винодел_ , не отказывал единственной дочери ни в чем.

Себастьян так и не сказал Крису, кто была его девушка. Крис попробовал еще раз вызвать его на откровенность, но Себ снова напомнил о неприкосновенности личной жизни и свернул разговор. Крису все же казалось, что это была не Полли.

И ему бы, тридцатилетнему кретину, радоваться, что Себастьян после всего, через что прошел, сумел найти в себе силы завязать отношения, что у него есть желания ( _нормальные_ желания), но радоваться не получалось. Не получалось.

Зато отлично получалось возбуждаться от мимолетного взгляда, от случайного касания плечами, от запаха...

После того случая со Скарлетт Себастьян окончательно отдалился. Крис отчаянно скучал по доверию, открытости, которые всегда между ними были.

Так, наверное, происходит всегда, когда дети вырастают. Ведь так же было и с самим Крисом: он сбежал из дома, едва закончив школу.

Но сейчас в происходящем стремительном удалении друг от друга он винил только себя.

Это он, взрослый, не мог разобраться в своей слетевшей с катушек голове.

Крис теперь не мог разрешить себе прикасаться к Себастьяну, как раньше: приобнять за плечи, пощекотать, вытащить на шутливый спарринг.

Крис до замирания сердца боялся, что не сможет остановиться, если почувствует под руками теплого, упругого Себастьяна. И прикосновения будут иными…

Крис видел, как наяву, ошарашенные глаза преданного, не ожидавшего _такого_ , Себастьяна и стискивал от отчаяния челюсти.

И Себастьян, словно понимая больше, чем нужно, не трогал Криса: не толкал, не наваливался с медвежьими объятиями, не приставал с разговорами, почти ничего о себе не рассказывал.

Нет, он отвечал на вопросы, он продолжал неплохо успевать в школе, он честно говорил, когда, куда и с кем планировал пойти гулять и развлекаться.

Но все это была игра. Причем, не самая искусная.

Крис бы себе точно не дал Оскара за эту буффонаду.

Крису было хреново. Очень.

И что будет дальше…об этом не хотелось думать.

Тяжело вздохнув, он спустился вниз заниматься делами: постирать, приготовить ужин, разобраться, наконец, со счетами и решить, куда идти умолять о помощи - в церковь или на кушетку.

Заталкивая грязное белье в машинку, Крис замер, вытащив из корзины боксеры Себастьяна.

Крис стирал их белье сотни раз. Он покупал, гладил и даже менял трусы на Себастьяне, когда тот болел в детстве.

Но сейчас все было иначе.

Крис смял мягкую ткань с веселым рисунком в виде котов, запрещая себе думать, к чему прикасались швы, которые он нежно проследил пальцами.

Сделав над собой усилие, Крис закинул нижнее белье в барабан и торопливо его защелкнул, запирая опалившее нутро стыдное желание.

И отчетливо понял, что сегодня напьется. В одиночестве.

****

Еще до того, как он налил себе вторую порцию неразбавленного виски, ему позвонила завуч Себастьяна.

Крис от неожиданности уронил телефон на пол.

\- Мистер Эванс, - в голосе завуча слышались виноватые нотки, - я вот по какому вопросу…

Крис напрягся.

\- У нас частная школа, достаточно консервативная, чтобы прививать нашим ученикам уважение к традициям.

\- Я знаю, мэм, - мягко подтвердил Крис, - поэтому и выбрал ее для Себастьяна.

Перед глазами Криса тут же появился Себ в школьной форме, которая сидела сейчас на нем, как костюм стриптизера: подчеркивая ширину плеч, длину ног и яркость серых глаз.

\- Как раз о Себастьяне…

Пока завуч молчала, Крис успел представить себе весь спектр преступлений, которые мог совершить его подопечный: от секса в кабинете с отдающим в голубизну учителем литературы до продажи наркотиков в раздевалках.

\- Мы разрешили ему это на время подготовки к спектаклю…

Крис понял, что пропустил часть речи, представляя обнаженного, прикрывающегося томиком Драйзера Себастьяна.

\- Но сейчас его прическа выглядит совершенно недопустимо.

Крис моргнул, пытаясь понять. А когда понял, едва не расхохотался в голос. Прическа?? Вся эта речь, во время которой он решил задушить ни в чем не повинного ухоженного учителя литературы, из-за прически Себастьяна??

\- Мистер Эванс, вы меня слышите? – голос миссис Джеймисон звучал сухо, словно она прочитала мысли Криса.

\- Конечно, миссис Джеймисон, - успокоил ее Крис, - даю вам слово, что после уикенда он придет в школу с надлежащей стрижкой.

\- Рада, что мы с вами достигли взаимопонимания.

Крис вежливо попрощался и, едва положив трубку, плеснул себе щедрую порцию виски.

Если все летит к чертям, Крис упадет туда один. И ни за что не потянет за собой Себастьяна – он уже был там.

Когда в два ночи вернулся Себ, Крис крепко спал в своей комнате. Впервые за несколько месяцев не видя сны.


	16. Chapter 16

###  16.

На следующее утро терзаемый головной болью Крис встал поздно.

Долго, на удивление вяло, стоял под прохладным душем, подставляя под колючие струи пылающую голову.

Себастьян ждал его внизу с готовым завтраком: огромной сковородой яичницы.

\- Как вечеринка? – Крис закинул в рот аспирин.

\- Не так весело, как у тебя, - Себ хмыкнул, пиная ногой стыдливо спрятанную под столом пустую бутылку из-под виски, - я смотрю, у тебя появляется нездоровая привычка выставлять меня из дома и напиваться.

\- Очень смешно, - буркнул Крис, усаживаясь к столу. Он уже понял, что подробности вечеринки Себастьян оставит при себе, - поздно вернулся?

\- Не особо. О, и спасибо, что в этот раз обошлось без голых грудей миссис Йоханссон, - Себ широко улыбнулся, - хотя я, честно говоря, слегка разочарован.У нее потрясные сиськи.

Крис хотел было возмутиться, но посмотрел на его широченную улыбку и улыбнулся сам.

\- Дурачок, - ласково сказал он.

И все было почти, как раньше.

Поэтому Крис без задней мысли рассказал о звонке завуча:

\- Съезди сегодня, сооруди на голове приличную стрижку – как у всех ребят, - собирая хлебом вытекший желток, попросил Крис.

И слегка опешил, когда в ответ Себастьян зло выплюнул:  
\- Завуч может пойти на хер.

-Себи, - примирительно сказал Крис, с улыбкой заглядывая в потемневшие серые глаза, - не вредничай, м?

Себастьян сжал острые челюсти, и мгновением спустя его тарелка с остатками яичницы, свистнув в воздухе, разлетелась на осколки от сильного удара о стену.

-Хватит!!! – проорал Себастьян. - Хватит _так_ разговаривать со мной!!! Я давно не ребенок!!!

Ошеломленный Крис молча смотрел, как его подопечный выбегает из кухни, с грохотом отпинывая попавшийся под ноги стул.

Слава Богу – направился Себ к себе в комнату.

Крис прикрыл глаза. Если бы Себастьян снова убежал на несколько дней… Крис отогнал воспоминания о четырех сутках без сна, полных тревоги, бесконечных передвижений и поисков, заставил вдохнуть сжавшуюся от накатившего страха грудь и начал медленно считать до десяти.

На счете «десять» он пошел за Себастьяном, бесшумно ступая по деревянной лестнице.

В опустевшей кухне раздался влажный «чпок»: ошметки яичницы отлепились от стены и смачно шмякнулись на пол, разбрызгав желток.

Поднявшись на второй этаж, Крис помедлил пару мгновений возле двери. Потом осторожно постучал, не особо рассчитывая на ответ.

-Открыто, - внезапно донеслось изнутри. Крис вошел. В комнате было холодно и свежо: в распахнутую фрамугу задувал ледяной ветер пополам с водяной пылью – погода была мерзкая даже для осени.

Крис вдохнул неожиданно чистый воздух: ни привычного запаха грязных носков и пахнущих здоровым молодым потом футболок, ни следа острого терпкого запаха влажных снов и неконтролируемых пубертатных стояков.

Себастьян сидел на кровати, поставив ноги в кедах на свежее постельное. На Криса он не смотрел, пристально разглядывая голую ветку, стучащую на ноябрьском ветру в окно, и выдувал из жвачки пузырь.

\- Спать мешает, - растерянно сказал Себастьян про ветку.

\- Спилим, - Крис подошел к кровати, - можно?

Себастьян, не глядя, подвинулся. Крис присел на краешек. Матрас прогнулся под его весом, и Себ немножко съехал, прижавшись горячим бедром к бедру Криса. И тут же торопливо отполз обратно, собирая задницей покрывало в складки.

\- Я понимаю… - начал Крис нерешительно.

Нижняя губа Себастьяна дернулась в кривой усмешке. На Криса он все еще не смотрел.

-Себастьян, я правда понимаю, - Крис, внутренне собравшись, осторожно обхватил его упрямый подбородок с ямочкой и попробовал повернуть голову к себе. Себастьян боднул головой, вырываясь из пальцев Криса.

Грива немытых длинных волос – причина конфликта – упала ему на глаза.

Крис вздохнул. Ему было стыдно перед Себастьяном: Крис вроде как совсем не справлялся с ролью отца года.

\- Ты, конечно, не ребенок, - устало сказал он, - и ты имеешь право отращивать волосы, и я не должен был _так_ с тобой разговаривать… но правила школы…

\- Ты всегда будешь видеть во мне только ребенка, правда? Малолетнюю жертву ебанутого мира? – надтреснутым голосом перебил Себастьян, впервые взглянув на Криса темными глазами.

Крис слегка оробел. Он, имеющий за плечами обширный опыт допросов, не мог сейчас понять взгляд мальчишки, которого он знал, как себя. Или ему хотелось так думать.

\- Себи…астиан, - Крису не понравилось, как дрогнул его голос, - любой..хм…отец видит в выросших детях детей…возраст и ты ни при чем…

Себастьян молча смотрел на него. Минуту, две. Самоконтроль Криса начал трещать по швам, сквозь которые просачивалась паника.

\- Нахуй это дерьмо. Ты мне не отец, - хрипло сказал Себ внезапно, решительно скатываясь по матрасной горке к боку Криса.

Замеревший от шока Крис почувствовал адскую боль свирепого укуса: Себастьян со всей дури, до крови, до нежного мяса, укусил его за нижнюю губу острыми зубами.

Крис непроизвольно вскрикнул от боли, вцепившись руками в плечи Себастьяна, и по мере сил осторожно пытаясь его оттолкнуть: губу все еще больно удерживали зубы Себа.

Внезапно Себастиан разжал хватку. Отстранился на пару сантиметров, слизывая кровь Криса со своих губ.

-Ты что творишь, - шокированный Крис чувствовал, как по подбородку щекотно течет струйка из прокушенной онемевшей губы.

Вместо ответа Себастьян мокро лизнул подбородок Криса, смывая кровавый потек, и прижался ртом к его губам: нежно, скользко, _остро_ проводя горячим языком по раненой плоти.

Прикосновение запульсировало разом во всем напрягшемся теле Криса.

Крис отказывался принимать то, что происходило: все было настолько нереально, настолько _неправильно_ ( _«правильно»_ \- эхом отдалось внутри), что он оцепенел. Он был не в силах поднять руки, чтобы оттолкнуть гибкое сильное тело, изо всех сил прижимавшееся к его пылающему боку.

Язык Себастьяна скользнул в рот Крису, не встретив отпора: дрожащий, горячий, сладкий. Себастьян, ласкаясь всем телом, лихорадочно лизал десны Криса, обжигал мгновенными прикосновениями к его языку, прикасался к зубам.

-Пожалуйста, - шептал он, оторвавшись от губ Криса на один удар сердца, захлебываясь дыханием, горячечными словами, - пожалуйста, не отталкивай меня…

Теплая ладонь Себастьяна легко легла на бедро Криса, сжала тугие мышцы и невесомо скользнула к тяжелеющему паху.

Крис отмер. Остро почувствовал дикую, непозволительную сладость во рту, сладость с привкусом мятной жвачки, любимой его мальчиком. Почувствовал запретную, отдающую ночным безумием мгновенную тяжесть между ног, отклик своего сошедшего с ума твердеющего тела, отзывающегося на умелые прикосновения пальцев и влажных губ Себастьяна. Нутром услышал его шепот, его просьбу.

-Себ, Себи, - отворачиваясь от горячего мягкого рта, жадно слизывая слюну Себастьяна со своих губ, сдавленно прошептал Крис, находя его ладони, сжимая их, не позволяя прикоснуться там, где все кричало от жажды этого прикосновения, - не надо. Успокойся, слышишь?

Себастьян, дотянувшись, прикусил Крису кожу под подбородком, заставляя Криса задушенно выдохнуть сквозь зубы, захлебнуться словами.

-Себи, я никогда не оттолкну тебя, я всегда буду рядом…но не так…, - Крис, одной рукой удерживая узкие ладони Себастьяна, второй ухватил его за густые пряди на затылке и осторожно оттащил от себя.

Себастьян, откинув назад голову, смотрел на него полузакрытыми осоловевшими глазами. Крис, ненавидя себя, жадно дышал его горячим новым запахом, рассматривал пунцовые от поцелуев и его, Крисовой крови, губы, пылающие щеки, раздувающиеся тонкие ноздри.

Лицо его мальчика, его Себастьяна – беззащитное, юное, светящееся таким страстным желанием…Со щемящей нежностью, перекрывшей темную, бурлящую в венах страсть, Крис словно впервые увидел девчоночьи ресницы, шрамик на виске – поверх бирюзовых вен под тонкой кожей, темный след от прыщика на подбородке. В ладони Криса подрагивали длинные пальцы, которые он непроизвольно сжимал.

-А как…ты будешь рядом, - облизнувшись, хрипло спросил Себастьян, не отводя пьяного взгляда от губ Криса.

-Как твой друг. Твой опекун, - поглаживая пальцы Себастьяна, ответил Крис, надеясь всей душой – пожалуйста, Господи, пожалуйста! – что его собственный голос не звучит так же непристойно, как голос мальчишки, все еще прижимающегося ногами к бедру Криса.

-Мой друг…со стояком, - на лице Себастьяна внезапно появилась глумливая улыбка, взгляд потемневших глаз медленно сполз ниже, остановившись на заметной выпуклости на мягких спортивных штанах Криса.

-Давай, - жарко выдохнул он, наклоняясь к самому лицу Криса, - я сделаю тебе так хорошо, что ты охрипнешь от криков… Ты же знаешь, я умею…

\- Господи, Себастьян, остановись!

Крис вскочил с кровати. Пульс дергался как при сердечном приступе, губы пульсировали от боли и поцелуев. И если бы только губы…

Себастьян, не ожидавший маневра, упал на бок, провалившись в пустоту – туда, где только что сидел Крис.

\- Ты хуже, чем они, - внезапно сказал Себ, приподнимаясь на локтях. Огромные серые глаза подозрительно заблестели, наливаясь прозрачным отчаянием. Крису не нужно было объяснять, кто такие эти «они».

-Они хотя бы признавали то, что их члены хотят меня. Ты не можешь признать даже это.

Крис сдержал порыв малодушно прикрыть уши руками.

\- Ты что несешь, - потрясенно выдохнул он.

\- Пошел вон из моей комнаты, - сиплым шепотом велел Себастьян. Не выдержал – моргнул, и предательская слеза серебристой дорожкой скатилась вниз, повисла каплей на дрожащем подбородке.

У Криса защемило сердце.

Его мальчику девятнадцать. И много, и мало. Не ребенок, не взрослый…Адова смесь.

Крис никого в жизни не любил _так_ , как Себастьяна. И ничего не хотел сильнее, чем дать ему все то, в чем ему отказывали столько лет: дом, семью, надежность, тепло, поддержку…Любовь.

И сейчас он был потрясен: привычная картина мира, где он, Крис – пример и нравственное мерило, где так понятны и невинны назначенные им роли, расползалась в лохмотья под напором реальности.

Словно Себастьян оказался честнее, смелее - приставил к его виску свое ( _их_ ) желание, как дуло, и без раздумий нажал на курок, разметывая кровавыми ошметками придуманную Крисом для них двоих жизнь.

И обратно было уже не вернуться – есть ли жизнь после смерти?…

\- Ну, что ты творишь, - сокрушенно пробормотал Крис, срываясь с места и крепко обнимая сопротивляющегося Себастьяна. Сопротивлялся он отчаянно: больно брыкался, пытался ударить локтями и несколько раз сумел укусить – за шею и руку. Крис, шипя, все стерпел: скрутил объятием, утыкаясь носом в пахучую, немытую несколько дней макушку, пахнувшую как квинтэссенция запахов Себастьяна.

\- Эй, все в порядке, - тихо повторял Крис, поглаживая горячую спину Себастьяна, пока тот, уже не скрываясь, всхлипывал, зажав пальцами футболку на груди Криса, - я понимаю – у тебя сейчас сложный период…возраст, учеба… ты сорвался, я понимаю…я здесь, слышишь… Я всегда буду рядом…

Себастьян вздрогнул, отстраняясь, выпустил смятую мокрую футболку из пальцев. Крис не стал удерживать: грудь мгновенно ощутила холод вместо живого тепла, прижимавшегося к ней секундой раньше.

Себастьян долго смотрел на Криса заплаканными глазами, моргая длинными слипшимися ресницами. И молчал. На щеках влажно блестели высыхающие дорожки слез.

\- Ты любишь меня? – внезапно спросил он.

Крис сглотнул. Никогда раньше Себастьян не задавал ему такие вопросы. И сам Крис считал, что ни к чему говорить о тонких материях, когда…все же и так очевидно!

Крису окончательно стало казаться, что он спит.

-Конечно, люблю, Себ, - как можно спокойнее сказал он, протягивая руку, чтобы потрепать Себастьяна по плечу. И сам ощутил фальшивость жеста. Себастьян дернулся, не разрешая прикоснуться.

\- Ты _любишь_ меня? – еще раз, очень тихо спросил Себастьян, не отводя страшных темных глаз. Крис понял, что проваливается в них.

\- Да, - просто ответил он, подписывая себе приговор.

Уже зная, что ответил неправильно – идиот, идиот! – и все будет теперь только хуже!

Хотя, куда уж хуже: Себастьян, облизнув пересохшие губы, потянулся навстречу…

Это было самое тяжелое решение в жизни Криса. Но он решил правильно (конечно, правильно!): он сделал вид, что не понял.

Он сделал вид, что не увидел робкой надежды в дымчатых глазах. Он ловко ушел от намека на интимность прикосновения и обнял Себастьяна за плечи, как старший друг, брат, игнорируя темные пугающие импульсы в собственном теле.

Даже усмехнулся, неловко чмокнув парня в макушку – впервые за несколько недель разрешив себе подобное:

\- Мы ведь так и не доели толком, - «беззаботно» сказал Крис, - пойдем. И кофе не пили.

Легко поднявшись на ноги, он перехватил взгляд Себастьяна. И, кроме обиды, в нем было что-то, подозрительно напоминающее презрение.

\- Я сейчас спущусь, помогу убраться, - бесцветно ответил Себастьян,- иди. Я следом.

Помедлив, Крис направился к двери.

\- Не задерживайся, Себ, - умоляюще сказал он на пороге, - кофе хочется.

Прикрыв за собой дверь в комнату Себастьяна, Крис почувствовал, что сам себя презирает.


	17. Chapter 17

###  17.

Крис не думал, что сегодня сможет вернуться ночевать домой. Ночные дежурства он старался не брать – не хотел оставлять одного Себастьяна ночами, но изредка все же приходилось.

И сегодня его просто несказанно выручил Маки.

\- Катись к своему трудному подростку, - с ухмылкой отпустил его Тони, - с тебя причитается.

Радостный, Крис заехал за пиццей и направился домой. Для себя он решил, что сегодня непременно поговорит с Себастьяном, обсудит все, что… все, что происходило в последние несколько месяцев – не зря же он, черт возьми, был лучшим во всем, за что брался.

Им давно надо было все обсудить. И Крис ругал себя последними словами за то, что предпочел политику избегания, вместо того, чтобы прямо посмотреть в сумеречные глаза Себастьяна – глаза своего безумия.

Крис оставил машину на припорошенной снегом дорожке, не открывая гараж – не хотелось шуметь: никак не доходили руки смазать скрипучие ворота, а Себ его просьбы последние недели игнорировал.

Бесшумно открыв двери в дом, Крис шагнул внутрь.

Желание крикнуть, как когда-то, с порога «Пиццу заказывали?» пропало, едва он оказался в холле. У них были гости: Крис недоуменно оглядел чужое, дорогое на вид мужское пальто.

Раздевшись и сложив коробки с пиццей в кухне (конечно, в раковине было навалено грязной посуды!), Крис прошел в гостиную. Пустую. У дивана мягким светом горел настольный торшер. На столе Крис обнаружил два бокала. При ближайшем рассмотрении в обоих оказалось виски. Ему все меньше это нравилось.

Крис бегом взобрался по лестнице и без стука распахнул дверь в комнату Себастьяна. От увиденного у него перехватило дыхание.

Его Себастьян, обнаженный по пояс, был распластан под нависшим над ним мужчиной, страстно целовавшим его шею и грудь. Судя по серебристым вискам, мужчина был старше не только Себастьяна, но и самого Криса.

\- Какого дьявола здесь происходит, - рявкнул Крис, влетая в комнату. Хваленая выдержка профессионального оперативника растворилась без следа в оглушительной ненависти и нечеловеческой ревности.

Крис рывком сдернул ублюдка с расхохотавшегося во весь голос Себастьяна и со всей силы врезал ему по лицу, даже не услышав характерного хруста ломающегося носа.

\- Ты хоть знаешь, сколько ему лет, сукин ты сын! - не обращая внимания на текущую из носа мужчины темную кровь, Крис ударил его под ребра, и еще, и еще раз. Мужик упал на колени, обхватив себя за живот, судорожно пытаясь вдохнуть. Крис разглядел на его загорелой шее свежий засос, явно оставленный губами Себастьяна, и озверел окончательно.

Схватив окровавленного мужчину за шиворот полурасстегнутой рубашки, Крис проволок его вниз по лестнице, на автомате следя, чтобы стонущая жертва его звериной агрессии не сломала себе конечность или – того не легче – шею, и вышвырнул с крыльца во двор. Следом полетела одежда.

Не торопясь, Крис подошел к лежащему на снегу, слабо стонущему мужчине и присел рядом с ним на корточки.

\- Если я хоть раз увижу тебя, чертов ублюдок, рядом с ним, я тебя убью, ты меня понял? – медленно спросил он.

Мужчина на мгновение перестал стонать и посмотрел в безумные черно-синие глаза Криса.

\- Ты. Меня. Понял?

\- Ба, - гнусаво ответил он.

\- А теперь уебывай отсюда, пока не разбудил всех соседей, - Крис направился к дому.

Наблюдая из-за занавесок гостиной, он удостоверился, что мужчина медленно встал, оделся и, прихрамывая, ушел. Крис закрыл глаза. Теперь надо было вернуться к Себастьяну.

Надо было найти в себе силы и вернуться к Себастьяну.

\- Пошел, - сквозь зубы скомандовал себе Крис, и пошел. Он был хорошо обучен выполнять приказы.

Себастьян ждал его, лежа в той же позе на кровати. Он не оделся, не прикрылся. Он лежал и смотрел на дверь в ожидании Криса.

Крис остановился на пороге.

\- Зачем, - тихо спросил он.

Себастьян молчал. В свете настольной лампы его глаза казались серебряными.

\- А если бы я вернулся только утром, - Крис тяжело сглотнул, запрещая себе представлять такой вариант развития событий.

\- Он бы меня трахнул, - Себастьян медленно провел рукой по своей обнаженной груди – от вызывающе торчащих темных сосков к сильному прессу, скользнул пальцами за резинку домашних штанов,- и не один раз.

\- Замолчи! – Крис шагнул в комнату, тяжело дыша.

\- Что тебя не устраивает? – Себастьян глумливо приподнял брови, дернув плечом. - Мне _девятнадцать_ , я хочу секса. И я его получаю, если хочу.

В голове Криса заискрило.

\- Ты так хочешь секса, что готов переспать с первым встречным? – тихо и страшно просил он.

\- Тебя _, мой друг,_ это не должно касаться, - рот Себастьяна дернулся, - я уже в состоянии решить за себя сам.

Еще до того, как сделать первое движение, Крис прочитал по глазам Себастьяна, что он все понял и ждет, сдерживаясь из последних сил.

Крис в два шага преодолел расстояние от дверей до кровати и впился в губы Себастьяна – больно и страстно, и жадно, ударившись о зубы Себа – с такой силой он рванулся всем телом навстречу Крису. Себастьян громко застонал, приоткрывая рот, впуская язык Криса.

\- Ты этого хочешь? – оторвавшись на мгновение от его губ, дико спросил Крис. – Этого?

Себастьян прикусил губу Криса, втянул ее в рот, облизал его подбородок, спускаясь поцелуями к шее. Крис выдохнул сквозь стиснутые зубы, когда влажные губы коснулись чувствительной кожи под подбородком.

Реальность была страшнее, острее всего, что позволял себе представлять Крис.

Ловкие пальцы Себастьяна, подгоняемые его хриплым дыханием, сдирали с Криса рубашку, отрывая пуговицы. Гладили плечи, грудь, сильную спину, мимолетно касаясь ягодиц.

У Криса не было гомосексуального опыта. Он себя даже бисексуалом не считал.

До Себастьяна.

Все, что Крис знал – он сходил с ума, превращаясь в кого-то, кем он никогда не был и кем отчаянно хотел стать для Себа. Давно хотел…

Крис не жил до Себастьяна – он это понимал в полной мере только сейчас.

Он понятия не имел, что поцелуи могут быть такими. Что прикосновение другого тела может ощущаться так – словно ты падаешь в открытый космос, только вместо ледяного отчаяния тебя обнимает теплотой первобытный экстаз. Что ощущение чужого языка – дрожащего, скользкого, обжигающего сладостью – может так перетряхивать внутренности.

Губы пылали. Вкус слюны Себастьяна, отчетливый запах виски в его горячем дыхании закрывали реальность багровой пеленой страсти.

Крис целовал его беззащитное горло, слизывал следы чужих губ с плеч и груди своего мальчика, слышал его непрекращающиеся стоны, чувствовал бедром твердость и жар его возбуждения. И все мысли, вина и стыд отступали, сметенные сокрушительной силой долго сдерживаемой страсти.

Себастьян дрожащей рукой погладил горячую щеку Криса, когда Крис легко поцеловал его возбужденный сосок. Оторвавшись на секунду от груди Себастьяна, Крис посмотрел на него и провалился в бездны зрачков. Такие же глаза были у тех, на ком Крис защелкивал наручники за употребление и распространение тяжелых наркотиков: сумасшедшие, потусторонние, залитые неземным темным счастьем.

\- Разреши мне… - едва слышно шепнул Себастьян, сползая под Крисом вниз, переворачивая его на спину. Крис вздрогнул, когда Себастьян расстегнул его ремень и, скользнув ловкими пальцами в раскрытую ширинку, обхватил через ткань белья колом стоящий член Криса.

Крис проглотил стон.

Себастьян погладил ладонями напряженный живот Криса и повел языком от пупка вниз, стягивая с сильных ног Криса джинсы с бельем, высвобождая постыдный стояк.

Крис охнул, не контролируя себя, и поднял бедра, когда горячие губы Себастьяна обхватили его напряженный член.

Себастьян прикрыл ресницы и, чмокнув, сильно обвел языком головку. Крису было _так_ хорошо, что было почти больно от силы ощущений. Он вцепился в волосы Себастьяна, удерживая его, пытаясь привыкнуть к невыносимой остроте удовольствия.

\- Себастьян, - простонал Крис.

Себ дернул головой, сбрасывая удерживающую его руку, и насадился ртом на член Криса до упора, заглотил его до самого горла: из уголков рта потекла слюна.

Рука Криса взметнулась к губам – Крис прикусил ладонь, чтобы затолкать обратно рвущийся из горла крик.

Себастьян страстно сосал его член, постанывая от удовольствия – он сам не мог представить, насколько возбуждающим будет вид Криса, теряющего рассудок от наслаждения.

Крис чувствовал, как его обволакивает влажность, тепло, как возбужденная головка касается мягкого неба, утыкается в горячую щеку. Чувствовал язык Себастьяна – щекочущий, пытающий, невозможный, желанный. И его пальцы – ласкающие основание члена, покрытый русыми волосами лобок, поджавшуюся мошонку.

И внутри дрожало, росло, пульсировало болезненное, яркое, неотвратимое удовольствие, нарастая с каждым стоном, с каждым движением губ.

Себ глубоко всосал изнемогающий член, заставив Криса дернуться, и сильно сжал его ягодицы.

И Крис исчез на мгновение – осталось только его сведенное судорогой наслаждения тело. Он до крови прикусил себе ладонь, удерживая в себе звериные крики, пока долго, мучительно – бесконечно - выплескивался горячими сгустками семени в мягкий рот.

Себастьян, тяжело дыша, глотал его сперму. Всхлипнув, он облизал подергивающийся член Криса и уткнулся лбом ему в живот, восстанавливая дыхание. На затылок ему легла тяжелая ладонь.

\- Я...почти умер... - хрипло нарушил тишину Крис. - Что ты сделал со мной...

Себастьян поцеловал его в твердый живот возле пупка, накрывая теплыми пальцами чувствительный член Криса.

\- Это называется минет, Крис, - просветил он его. Крис подтянул его вверх и нежно облизал контуры припухших пересохших губ, чувствуя языком непривычный вкус собственного семени.

\- Это так называется? – уточнил он у фыркнувшего Себастьяна. - Я запомню…

Он ловко уложил Себастьяна на лопатки, нависнув над ним.

\- Давно ты…удовлетворяешь свои…потребности так, как хотел сегодня? – мягко спросил Крис, отводя прядь волос с его влажного лба.

Себастьян замер.

\- Что? - переспросил он, отодвигаясь, чтобы его стояк не касался ноги Криса.

\- Ты сказал, что, когда хочешь… Мои ночные смены…

Себастьян приподнялся на локтях с непередаваемым выражением на лице.

\- Ты всерьез подумал, что я…

Крис сел на колени, зажав бедра Себастьяна ногами.

\- Себ, если бы мое дежурство сегодня не отменилось…

\- Придурок, - выплюнул Себастьян, резко выворачиваясь, чтобы вскочить с кровати. Крис не дал, навалившись на него сверху. Себастьян попробовал укусить его за нос, но Крис уже был готов к такому и ловко увернулся.

\- Я не отстану, пока ты не ответишь мне, - предупредил он.

У Себастьяна мгновенно вскипели слезы – злости и обиды. Он, как мог, отвернул голову (это было сложно, учитывая, что его плечи Крис удерживал на месте).

\- Пожалуйста, Себастьян, - умоляюще прошептал Крис, проводя губами по его напряженной челюсти, - пожалуйста, мне нужно знать.

\- Я _знал_ , что ты приедешь домой сегодня, - Себастьян сердито шмыгнул. – Маки мне еще вчера написал – ржал надо мной, чтобы я не водил никого и не устраивал вечеринок.

Крис отпрянул.

\- Тогда зачем ты привел этого козла? – он пытался заглянуть Себастьяну в глаза, но тот упорно отворачивался. – Себ, зачем??

\- Чтобы ты увидел!!- крикнул ему в лицо Себастьян, скатываясь с узкой кровати. – Чтобы ты, наконец, блядь, понял, что ты хочешь того же! Я не знал, как еще показать тебе, что уже можно!

Он внезапно кинулся обратно, навалился на Криса:  
\- Что уже все можно, Крис… Слышишь, _все можно_.

Крис вздрогнул от боли, когда Себ сильно укусил его за шею. Волосы Себастьяна щекотали Крису подбородок, обнаженная грудь прижималась к груди Криса. И он внезапно – всем телом – понял и поверил, что – да, можно. Можно все. Прямо сейчас.

Тихо выматерившись, Крис резко рванул завязки штанов Себастьяна, рывком стащил их (трусов под ними не обнаружилось) и толкнул Себастьяна на спину, мягко разводя его длинные ноги.

Себастьян выгнул шею, закусив губу, пока Крис медленно, мучительно спускался тяжелыми поцелуями от его ключиц к животу.

Возбужденный член Себастьяна уперся Крису в щеку. По мнению Криса, у Себастьяна был идеальный член. И Крис поклялся себе, что рассмотрит его во всех подробностях. Но не сейчас,он не мог _сейчас_ , когда живот снова сводило горячим желанием до обморочной дрожи.

Крис сглотнул слюну и погладил напряженные мышцы разведенных ног, мгновение поколебавшись (это был его _первый_ раз) лизнул влажную яркую головку. Рот наполнился терпким вкусом Себастьяна. Себ сжал пальцы в волосах Криса и застонал. Крис обхватил головку губами, закрыв глаза от острого удовольствия.

\- Не весь…сразу, - простонал сверху Себастьян, вскидывая бедра. Он нашел ладонь Криса и положил его пальцы на основание своего члена.

\- Помогай…рукой, - выдавил он, захлебнувшись стоном, потому что Крис сильно провел языком по выступающей уздечке.

\- Я быстро учусь, - прошептал Крис, целуя, вылизывая пальцы Себастьяна, лежащие поверх его руки, и снова наделся ртом на текущий член, слизывая вязкие капли, пробуя на вкус желанное тело.

Себастьян был так возбужден, что ему хватило нескольких неловких движений языка Криса и его пальцев, чтобы выгнуться в сладкой судороге.

\- Крис…Крис…Крис ,– шептал Себастьян, толкаясь бедрами в рот Крису, обильно кончая сладковатым семенем. Крис с непривычки не успевал сглатывать – сперма стекала из уголков его рта.

\- Если бы ты себя видел, - внезапно сказал Себастьян сиплым голосом, - на тебя такого можно дрочить до кровавых мозолей…

Крис открыл глаза, вытер подбородок ладонью и лег рядом с Себастьяном, прижавшись к его плечу. Растворяясь в ощущении теплой соленой кожи под губами.

Себастьян в тишине долго подставлял шею, грудь, руки нежным, легким поцелуям.

Протягивал к губам Криса свои ладони с растопыренными пальцами, наблюдая, как он выцеловывает каждый, скользит языком по тонкой коже между ними.

И дышать становится трудно в снова густеющем воздухе.

Себастьян повернулся к Крису спиной, безошибочно прижимаясь обнаженными ягодицами там, где все снова начинало пульсировать и тянуть.

\- Я хочу тебя внутри, - прошептал он, извиваясь, потираясь гладкой задницей о тяжелеющий член Криса, откидывая голову ему на грудь.

\- Что ты делаешь, - у Криса перехватило дыхание, стоило ему представить то, о чем говорил Себастьян.

\- Соблазняю тебя… снова, - Себастьян подтянул ногу вверх, показывая Крису всего себя, - пожалуйста, Крис… дай мне…

Крис, скользя ладонями по гибкому позвоночнику Себа, сполз вниз, жадно целуя его поясницу, вдыхая острый горячий запах, выносящий мозги напрочь. Провел языком между раскрытыми ягодицами, нащупал нежный сморщенный анус, мокро лизнул его – Крис, как ведомое инстинктами животное, хотел попробовать всего Себастьяна.

Себастьян задрожал, подался назад, прижимаясь к лицу Криса.

\- Засунь язык… в меня, - жалобно попросил он.

У Криса перемкнуло в голове: он, моющий руки по сто раз в день, брезгующий отпить алкоголь из стакана Маки, без раздумий засунул язык в задний проход Себастьяна, постанывая от нетерпения.

Себастьян дернулся. Крис чувствовал как сжимается на языке тугое кольцо мышц. Себастьян неожиданно перевесился через край и засунул руку под кровать.

\- Что? – хрипло спросил Крис, оторвавшись от сводящей с ума задницы.

\- Смазка, - Себастьян перекинул длинную ногу через голову Криса, переворачиваясь на спину, и, глядя ему в глаза, засунул в свой зацелованный анус покрытый смазкой палец. Крис подавился воздухом, глядя, как перед его лицом чмокнул тугой сфинктер, послушно раскрываясь.

\- Помоги…мне, - сорвано прошептал Себастьян, вынимая из себя палец и передавая тюбик со смазкой Крису.

Лежащий между его разведенных ног Крис протянул руку, размазал по ладони прохладный гель. Поцеловав бедро Себастьяна, погладил скользкими пальцами темный мокрый анус и легко скользнул внутрь одним. Себ резко вздохнул приоткрытым ртом.

\- Крис…еще, - он нетерпеливо дернул Криса за ухо.

Крис толкнулся внутрь вторым пальцем. Себастьян застонал, шире разводя ноги, предлагаясь, отдавая всего себя.

Крис целовал его бедра, прижимал языком пульсирующую вену в паху, долго, мучительно долго, бережно раскрывая гладкое тугое кольцо мышц.

\- Черт, - Себастьян дрожал, вздрагивая от каждого движения пальцев Криса - Крис добавил третий. Он смотрел, как растягивается нежный анус, чувствовал пальцами внутри тела Себастьяна горячий твердый бугорок, прикосновение к которому искажало мучительной гримасой удовольствия черты Себа, и понимал, что еще секунда промедления и он, Крис, кончит прямо так.

\- Я больше не могу, Себи, - задыхаясь, Крис вынул из него пальцы и лег сверху.

Себастьян вскрикнул, когда Крис с усилием толкнулся, растягивая головкой тугое кольцо мышц.

\- Подожди, - прошептал Себастьян, упираясь в его плечи повлажневшими ладонями, - подожди…

Возбужденный член, раскрывающий его, ощущение растянутости, распирающей заполненности причиняли ему острую боль и такое же острое удовольствие от осознания того, что это Крис…

Крис, замерев в нем, чувствуя совсем рядом упругое узкое блаженство, целовал дрожащие веки, губы, лоб Себастьяна.

\- Мальчик мой, - шептал он, - все будет так, как захочешь… Я все сделаю так, как ты захочешь…

Себ приподнял голову, находя его губы своими и не, прекращая поцелуй, толкнул бедра вверх, принимая Криса до конца.

Крис словно попал в другое измерение: где время искажается, где все ощущения становятся острее, ярче в сотни раз. Он не мог представить себе такое удовольствие. Он сорвался после горячего шепота «сильнее, прошу», он толкался, тонул, растворялся в единственном, нужном как воздух, человеке – стонавшем с ним рядом, стонавшем одним голосом с ним, делившем с ним непростительное, связывающее крепче смерти, наслаждение. И все, что мучило Криса, все сомнения исчезали в этом полнокровном слиянии.

Единственное оставшееся настоящее тяжело подрагивало в скользкой ладони Криса.

Крис стал волной, подчиняющейся вечно юным и древним как Вселенная, ритмичным пульсациям, а Себастьян, чьи соленые от слез губы не переставал целовать Крис, - его океаном.

В бесконечность и принимающее тепло которого Крис погружался, становясь его частью – и это было так…словно Крис вспоминал что-то, ради чего стоило жить. Что-то, что изначально знают все, но теряют это единственно важное знание, забывая свой путь в вечность.

И уже не понимал, горькую сладость чьих слез он слизывает с дрожащих, повторяющих его имя, губ…

Себастьян кончил первым, захлебнувшись жалобным криком, царапая Крису спину и больно ударяя его при каждом судорожном движении бедер подвздошными выпирающими косточками.

Крис почувствовал горячий взрыв между их телами, ощутил сладкий жестокий спазм внутри Себастьяна, успел толкнуться в него через сопротивление сжавшихся мышц сильным звериным толчком и забился в агонии собственного оргазма, выплескивая семя в Себастьяна.

В себя он пришел от осторожных прикосновений горячих губ к мокрому от пота и слез лицу. Он лежал на Себастьяне, придавив его всем весом. Член Криса все еще был внутри Себастьяна. Одну ногу Себ закинул Крису на поясницу, второй мягко двигал между его бедрами. Крис животом и грудью чувствовал остывающую сперму Себастьяна.

\- Себи, - хрипло сказал Крис, накрывая губы Себастьяна своими, скользя внутрь языком, прикасаясь к горячему языку Себастьяна, целуя, засасывая, прикусывая, облизывая. Себастьян дернулся, крепче прижимаясь к Крису.

\- Пойдем, надо вымыться, - Крис с трудом оторвался от него, не удержавшись, снова облизал приоткрытые губы, прижался губами к влажным векам. Себастьян сонно моргал.

\- Пойдем, мой хороший, ты засыпаешь, - Крис со стоном вытащил обмякший член из расслабленного вздрогнувшего тела, поднялся и потянул за собой Себастьяна. Себ с трудом встал, пошатываясь, по бедрам у него стекало семя Криса и капли смазки. Крис закусил губу, чтобы не сорваться, не упасть на колени и не вылизать бедра Себастьяна досуха – Крис определенно сходил с ума.

Осторожно поддерживая Себастьяна, он довел его до ванной, включил воду (Себ привалился к его боку и обмяк с закрытыми глазами) и очень быстро ополоснул, бережно смывая с его тела сперму, пот и свою слюну.

Себастьян внезапно проснулся, когда Крис скользнул пальцами между его ягодиц, чтобы смыть смазку.

\- Я помогу, - Себ наклонился вперед и раздвинул руками ягодицы. - Так удобнее? – усмехнувшись, спросил он, когда Крис судорожно вдохнул и, отбросив в сторону душ, прижался губами и языком к раскрытому припухшему, налитому кровью анусу, чувствуя языком горчащий вкус своей спермы, терпкий вкус Себастьяна и сладковатую смазку.

Себастьян зашипел в болезненном удовольствии от нежных вылизывающих прикосновений, надломленно простонал, когда язык Криса скользнул внутрь. Руки Криса гладили напрягающийся низ живота Себастьяна, мягко касаясь наливающегося члена, сжимали аккуратную мошонку.

Окончательно проснувшийся Себастьян прогнулся в пояснице, подставляясь под жгучие касания.

Крис слизывал с упругих ягодиц капли воды, чувствовал языком растянутый нежный анус, в ладони Криса тяжелел член Себастьяна.

Крис потерял ощущение времени: осторожно он развернул к себе Себастьяна и обхватил губами его вставший член. Себ откинулся назад, отдаваясь ласке, мучительным долгим касаниям. Крис со стыдом понял, что готов стоять на коленях перед Себастьяном, с его членом во рту, вечность.

Себ толкнулся сильнее, чувствуя приближение третьего оргазма.

Крис постарался впустить член Себастьяна как можно глубже, расслабив челюсти, ощущая нарастающую дрожь в его теле. Сильно всосал головку, и Себастьян, резко вскрикнув, кончил.

Крис со сладким замиранием проглотил его сперму, выпуская обмякший член изо рта. Поднялся на ноги, принимая в объятия обессиленного Себа. Вытер его и помог дойти до кровати.

\- Не уходи, - сонно сказал Себастьян, когда Крис, собрав с пола вещи, собрался уйти к себе, - спи со мной…

Крис окинул взглядом узкую кровать Себастьяна, понял, что спать ему сегодня не придется, если он ляжет с Себастьяном. Мысль переместиться в спальную Криса не пришла в голову ни ему, ни утомленному Себастьяну – все произошедшее надо было...принять, прочувствовать на всех уровнях – изменилось все.

Планеты сдвинулись с места.

Крис улыбнулся от дверей:  
\- Я только ополоснусь и…приду, - надеясь, что измученный Себ уснет раньше, чем за Крисом закроется дверь.

\- Я тебя дождусь, - упрямо сказал ему в спину Себастьян.

И Крис сразу поверил - дождется.


	18. Chapter 18

###  18.

Он сидел в кухне за столом, обхватив голову руками. Было пять утра. За окном царила зимняя ночная темень.

Окна кухни выходили во внутренний дворик, где не было мигающих гирлянд и праздничных электрических свечей. Темнота – вот что было Крису нужно.

Невыносимо было представить, что он сейчас может выползти на свет, увидеть свое отражение, показаться на глаза Себастьяну…

Тело Криса до сих пор звенело от наслаждения, впервые испытанного, распробованного им этой ночью.

И тем сильнее был стыд.

Помывшись, Крис вернулся к Себастьяну. Конечно, вернулся…

Себастьян не спал – как и предупреждал: упрямо таращил сонные глаза, потеплевшие при виде открывшейся двери. Он обхватил Криса руками и уснул прежде, чем Крис натянул на них одеяло.

Крис не сомкнул глаз ни на мгновение. Он слушал тихое дыхание Себастьяна – один раз Себ во сне засмеялся, и Крис улыбнулся вместе с ним, пытаясь представить, что ему снится.

Крис дышал им, осторожно водя носом по теплой коже, щекотно, невесомо ловя губами мохнатые ресницы. Он обнимал его всю ночь, не двигаясь, чтобы не мешать – все же кровать Себастьяна не была предназначена для полноценного сна двух здоровых мужиков. Благодаря регулярным занятиям спортом Себ был только немного уже Криса в плечах.

К утру Крис понял, что ему надо побыть одному: рядом с Себастьяном хладнокровное обдумывание сложившейся ситуации было исключено. Бесшумно выбравшись из теплых объятий, Крис поправил на Себе одеяло, натянул на себя штаны и спустился в кухню.

Где и сидел уже почти час, слепо смотря на стол перед собой.

Крис не знал, что теперь делать. Как жить с этим. Следует ли ему сложить с себя обязанности опекуна Себастьяна – ведь официально он уже совершеннолетний почти во всех штатах… но что тогда будет…

Едва слышно Крис застонал. Ему было невыносимо в своей шкуре. И чем сильнее он отгонял от себя воспоминания о том, что они сделали ночью с Себастьяном – трижды – тем невыносимее пекло в груди.

Крис отстраненно подумал, есть ли предел этому свербящему, зудящему, выворачивающему наизнанку чувству вины, когда сама мысль о прекращении существования покажется облегчением…

В гостиной раздались легкие шаги босых ног. Крис сильнее сжал руки.

\- Крис? – хрипло позвал Себастьян сонным голосом, входя в темную кухню. – Ты что здесь забыл?

\- Иди спать, - ответил Крис, не поворачивая головы.

Себастьян помедлил, привыкая к темноте, слабо расцвеченной отсветами из окон гостиной, и подошел к нему. Навалился сразу всем телом со спины и крепко – не разжать – обнял поперек груди.

Крис вздрогнул, ощутив прикосновение обнаженной кожи.

\- Крис,- горячо прошептал ему в шею Себастьян, - перестань. Я знаю, о чем ты думаешь. И это все не так, слышишь?

Его руки безостановочно скользили по телу Криса, невесомо царапая соски, лаская покрытую мурашками кожу.

Крис молчал. Он чувствовал себя так, словно провалил самое ответственное задание. Он не справился. Он…

\- Посмотри на меня, - Себастьян потянул его к себе. Крис развернулся и закусил губу: в отблесках света из окон гостиной перед ним стоял совершенно голый Себастьян. Совершенно голый и совершенно возбужденный.

\- Что ты видишь? – тихо спросил Себастьян, завладев рукой Криса и медленно, придерживая за запястье, положил ее на свой стоявший член.

\- Тебя…Господи, всегда – тебя, - Крис почувствовал, как в его взрывающейся от вины голове заискрило.

Себастьян прогнулся в пояснице, водя ладонью Криса по своему скользкому члену. 

\- И… _это_ – мой выбор, - он откинул голову и тихо застонал, когда Крис непроизвольно сжал пальцы на пульсирующем, нежном, твердом, невозможном члене.

\- Я так хочу _тебя_ , - Себастьян выгнулся, толкнувшись бедрами в руку Криса.

Крис встал, мимолетно удивившись тому, что Себастьян оказался одного с ним роста: раньше Крис не обращал внимания на это. Себастьян резко пах своим возбуждением - запах опьянял до полной потери самоконтроля.

Крис вжался лицом в шею Себастьяна, чувствуя под губами легкие быстрые удары пульса. В его ладони горячей тяжестью дрожал член мальчишки, и Крис чувствовал, что у него самого уже стыдно стоит. Снова.

Тихо застонав, Себастьян вцепился в руку Криса и потащил его в гостиную, к дивану.

Крис забыл, как дышать, когда Себ улегся на спину и широко развел ноги:  
\- Пожалуйста, - хрипло прошептал он, - я так тебя хочу…

Он протягивал к нему руки, облизываясь. Налитый возбуждением член покачивался между его бедер.

Крис понял, что проиграл. В голове стало пусто и жарко, сладкая слюна заполнила рот.

Он упал на колени, притягивая к себе узкие ступни, целуя гибкие подвижные пальцы, острые косточки на щиколотках, сильные стройные икры, обводя языком хрупкий рельеф коленей. Себ крупно вздрагивал от прикосновений и стонал.

Крис и не догадывался, что у его мальчика были настолько чувствительные ноги.

То, что он узнает Себастьяна с _этой_ стороны, с которой его не знал никто, утягивало Криса в такие чувственные глубины, один взгляд в сторону которых пугал и завораживал.

Нетерпеливый Себастьян, путаясь в завязках, подтянул Криса на себя, приспуская его штаны – ровно настолько, чтобы освободить от слоя ткани возбужденный член. И немедленно обхватил ногами поясницу Криса, сладко и сильно упираясь пятками в основание ягодиц. Прижимаясь текущей скользкой головкой к напряженному животу Криса.

\- Быстрее, - шепнул он, щекотно облизывая Крису губы.

Крис против воли фыркнул. Он не понял, как так получилось, но руководил процессом Себастьян. И это почему-то было правильно.

Крис скользнул пальцами между ягодиц Себастьяна, которые тот с готовностью развел, помогая. Нащупал припухший мягкий анус.

\- Я сейчас,-Крис оторвался от горячих губ. Себ плотнее сжал его ногами и руками.

\- Куда ты, - прошептал он.

\- Себи, - Крис покраснел (хорошо, что почти темно), - нужна смазка и…

\- Я весь в ней, - Себастьян засунул себе между ягодиц палец и с влажным хлюпаньем вытащил его, - ты меня плохо отмыл… и во мне полно жидкостей…

Крис хмыкнул, обхватывая губами его палец, и облизал. Крис поражался себе. Он одержимо хотел Себастьяна всего, целиком, без остатка: он заранее любил в нем, в его теле все.

Погладив горячий анус, Крис осторожно скользнул внутрь пальцем, раскрывая податливые мышцы. Себ вздрогнул и сильнее прижался к Крису.

\- Больше, Крис, - простонал он, - и быстрее, пожалуйста…

Крис легко прикусил его сосок, лизнув соленую от пота плоть. Себастьяна выгнуло в его объятиях.

\- Еще, - невнятно попросил он.

Крису стало больно от мешанины чувств: от просьбы, от доверчивости, с которой Себ отдавался ему, от внезапного запоздалого осознания, что так приятно его мальчику никто никогда не делал…

Крис хотел ласкать гибкое тело до просьб о пощаде. Заполняя своей неправильной ( _правильной_ ) любовью пустоту, с которой пришлось жить Себастьяну ( _Крису_ ).

Только бы не сделать хуже…

Он с наслаждением обхватил губами торчащий сосок, сильно всасывая, легко царапая зубами. Себастьян дрожал в его объятиях.

Лаская языком припухшие от острых покусываний соски Себастьяна, Крис заставлял себя не спешить, бережно массируя, медленно добавляя пальцы.

\- Блядь, - внезапно сказал Себастьян, надломленно всхлипнув, укусил Криса за плечо, - сейчас. Возьми меня.

Крис толкнулся изнемогающим членом в пульсирующий анус, но Себастьян и здесь решил по-своему: дернув бедрами, он перекатился, оседлав Криса, всем телом рванулся навстречу и насадился до упора.

«Твою мать», - билось в голове Криса в такт рваным движениям горячего тела, возносящего его к безумию, желаннее и страшнее которого Крис до сих пор не знал.

Себастьян громко, тяжело дышал, но молчал, лихорадочно вскидывая узкие бедра, царапая грудь Криса, обкусывая себе губы. Глаза его были широко открыты: он, не отрываясь, смотрел на Криса.

Это было не похоже на мучительно-сладостный секс ночью, на узкой кровати Себастьяна. Сейчас он точно знал, как он хочет. И знал, что ему все позволено. И торопился, до предела ускоряясь, получить то, что так хотел: наслаждение Крисом.

Криса засасывала тугая пустота, обжигающе сжималась на его члене, заглатывала до предела, до скользящих прикосновений влажных мошонок и с легким чмоканьем отпускала почти всего, чтобы тут же снова обжечь нежностью и узостью, и горячим всхлипывающим дыханием.

Крис гладил покрытые испариной подрагивающие бедра Себастьяна, сжимавшие его бока. Чувствовал под пальцами вставшие дыбом волоски. С каждым беспомощным всхлипом Себастьяна в груди Криса что-то ломалось, растекаясь невыносимым, мучительным удовольствием.

Себастьян двигался, дергано приподнимался на коленях, запрокидывая длинную шею, мокро насаживался на твердый член единственно желанной жаркой тяжестью, безостановочно гладил пальцы Криса, прижимая его руки плотнее к своей груди, животу, шептал что-то неразборчивое. Не притрагиваясь к своему тяжелому, текущему вязкими каплями, члену.

Чувствуя сжавшимися кишками приближение неотвратимой, беспощадной как смерть, волны, Крис слепо нащупал руку Себастьяна и втянул в рот его пальцы. Мокро облизывая, пачкая слюной узкую солоноватую ладонь, прежде чем больно прикусить ее в выворачивающей наизнанку судороге.

Словно со стороны Крис видел свое крупное тело, бившееся в припадке удовольствия под оседлавшим его Себастьяном.

Себ, сжав бедра, одним сильным движением по изнемогающему члену довел себя до оргазма, заляпав фонтаном семени грудь Криса и обивку дивана.

Длинный жалобный стон пытаемого удовольствием Себастьяна был последним звуком, который услышал Крис, прежде чем провалиться в обморочный сон.

****

У Криса больно затекла рука. Невыносимо. Он помычал и разлепил ресницы, тут же зажмурившись: в незанавешенное окно сияло по-зимнему яркое солнце. Крис обвел взглядом потолок, цветные обои в викторианском стиле и, наконец, сообразил, что он в гостиной.

На Крисе спал Себастьян, навалившись всем жарким тяжелым телом на его плечо и правую руку, которую – судя по ощущениям – было уже не спасти.

\- Эй, - тихонько сказал Крис, прижавшись губами к горящему сонным жаром уху, - Себи, подвинься.

Себастьян не отреагировал. Крис, поморщившись, перекатил обмякшее во сне тело к спинке дивана. Себастьян вздохнул во сне, чмокнув губами, и все равно не проснулся.

Крис не удержался: невесомо прижался поцелуем к приоткрытым припухшим губам, нежно погладил острую челюсть, покрытую колючим пушком, и бесшумно встал, охнув от хлынувшего в освобожденную руку покалывающего потока крови. Бегло осмотрел себя.

Кожа на его груди и животе была стянута шелушащейся пленкой семени, предплечья украшали следы зубов и свирепых поцелуев. На что была похожа его шея, Крис не хотел думать.

Взглядом он обласкал спящего взъерошенного Себастьяна: почувствовав во сне, что диван полностью его, Себ вольготно раскинул длинные ноги. На гладком расслабленном животе темнели засосы (Крис покраснел), узкие бедра покрывала высохшая сперма.

Крис посмотрел на мягкий член Себастьяна, едва не подавился набежавшей слюной и понял, что пора уходить прямо сейчас, иначе…

Он накрыл Себа пледом, глубоко вдохнув теплый запах сонного тела, и заставил себя подняться на второй этаж.

Смывая с себя мыло, Крис поморщился: член был настолько чувствительный, что даже теплые струи воды раздражали натертую нежную кожу. Подобный марафон в последний раз был у Криса… да никогда.

Вытеревшись, Крис рукой протер запотевшее зеркало и мгновение любовался огромным фиолетово-багровым укусом под челюстью, оставленным зубами Себастьяна.

Спрятав основные красноречивые следы своего морального падения под футболкой с длинными рукавами, Крис тихо прошел в кухню. Покидал гору тарелок из раковины в посудомойку, быстро приготовил омлет на завтрак. Хотя, судя по часам, было время обеда – шел первый час.

Пора была будить Себастьяна.

Крис до сих пор не мог понять, как относиться к тому, что они натворили. _Он_ натворил.

Крис вспомнил слова Себа про «его выбор». Конечно, Себастьян уже не был двенадцатилетним мальчишкой, он вырос.

Если бы они встретились сейчас…Никогда не предполагавший в себе гомосексуальных наклонностей смог бы Крис пройти мимо серых глаз Себастьяна?

Но они встретились не сейчас.

Крис был единственным, кто отнесся к Себу по-человечески, единственным, кому Себастьян смог довериться.

И чем он, взрослый мужик, отплатил ему за это…

«Чем? – шепнул внутри Криса паскудный голосок. - Тем, что дрочил на него последние несколько месяцев, что отсосал ему, как заправская шлюха, облизал с ног до головы, трахнул несколько раз, наставил засосов по всему телу…»

Было ли то непередаваемое, что Себастьян позволил испытать им ночью, новым уровнем безграничного доверия его к Крису.

Или наоборот.

Крис не знал.

И готов был взвыть в голос от этого незнания, от вины за то, что жадно – руками, зубами, членом – присваивал всю ночь, брал без остатка, метил …

Крис помотал головой, зажмурив глаза. И решительно прошел в гостиную.

Себастьян по-прежнему спал, перевернувшись на живот, открыв жадному взгляду тугую круглую задницу. Плед он запинал в ноги.

Крис, поддавшись нестерпимому зуду в ладонях, наклонился и провел длинным движением от тонких щиколоток Себа до его поясницы, сжав руки на ягодицах, и легко поцеловал его в основание спины и бледный шрам на упругой плоти. Себастьян тихо мурлыкнул во сне.

\- Себ, вставай, - потряс Крис его за плечо, - час дня.

Себастьян резко распахнул прозрачные глаза и лукаво улыбнулся.

\- И давно ты проснулся? – усмехнувшись, Крис легко шлепнул Себастьяна по заднице.

\- Обними меня, - Себ протянул к нему теплые руки, и Крис тут же встал на колени рядом с диваном, чтобы Себастьяну было удобнее, ласкаясь, прижаться.

\- Ты вкусно пахнешь, - глухо сказал Себастьян в шею Криса, - я иногда вытаскивал твои футболки из грязного белья и спал в них…

Крис крепко обнял его в ответ – мягкого, теплого.

«Дурачок мой», - с тонущим в невыносимой нежности сердцем подумал он. Зарылся носом в шелковистые волосы, поцеловал в нагретый солнцем висок, лоб, провел, дурея от вседозволенности ( _пока_ можно), языком по нежному веку, мокро вылизывая уголок глаза.

Себу стало щекотно, и он фыркнул:

\- Может, всего меня _так_ вымоешь?

Крис на секунду замер, сглотнув, представив, только представив…Себастьян заглянул в его почерневшие от накатившего желания глаза и, медленно отстранившись, лег на спину, разводя ноги. Произнес имя, как молитву:  
\- Крис…

Крис, резко выдохнув, отшатнулся, встал с колен, спрятав руки в карманы:

\- Иди мыться и завтракать, - хрипло сказал он, - все… все остальное – потом.

И поспешно вышел накрывать стол к завтраку.

Иисусе, если он все время будет вынужден так сбегать, как он сможет жить с Себастьяном под одной крышей дальше?

«А никак, - сказал все тот же паскудный голосок в голове, заставив сердце Криса сжаться ледяным комком, - через полгода твой мальчик уедет в колледж».

****

Крис успел расставить тарелки, сварить кофе, найти последнюю коробку любимых хлопьев Себастьяна (в форме шоколадных мишек, черт бы побрал все на свете!), вписал дополнительным пунктом эти проклятые хлопья в список покупок, когда, наконец, отмытый до розовых щек Себ появился в кухне.

Одетый в чистую старую футболку Криса: Крис ее носил еще в академии.

\- Что? – пожал плечами Себастьян. - Т _еперь-то_ уже можно?

Крис хмыкнул.

\- Только не таскай мои трусы. Это чересчур даже для…нашей ситуации.

\- Они мне все равно велики, - Себ, сморщившись, осторожно сел на стул. Крис выронил прихватку.

\- О, Господи, - сдавленно сказал он, - мы…я тебя…

\- О, Господи, - передразнил Себ, - мы всю ночь без остановки занимались…любовью (он слегка покраснел), я был почти девственником после шестилетнего перерыва. Неудивительно, что у меня болит задница.

Крис издал задушенный звук, бледнея на глазах.

\- Крис, не вздумай упасть в обморок, - строго предупредил Себастьян, - все нормально. Пройдет, - утешил он, поблескивая глазами.

С его длинных мокрых волос капала вода, оставляя влажные пятна на светлой футболке. Крис изваянием стоял на месте, в голове крутилась какая-то жвачка из мыслей.

\- Я вообще-то голодный, - Себ нетерпеливо стукнул пяткой по ножке табурета. Получив свою гигантскую порцию омлета, овощей и тостов с сыром («А где мой кетчуп??»), Себ хитро прищурился и спросил молчаливого Криса:

\- Хочешь угадаю, о чем ты думаешь?

\- Я хочу, чтобы ты, наконец, поел, пока все окончательно не остыло, - слишком спокойно ответил Крис.

Себ несколько мгновений молчал, послушно орудуя вилкой – омлет был вкусным. Но надолго его не хватило.

\- Ну, нет, Крис, - опять начал он, - ну, давай!

Крис посмотрел в его сияющие глаза и сдался:

\- Ты же не отстанешь?

Себ помотал головой. Крис протянул руку и медленно стер большим пальцем каплю кетчупа со щеки Себастьяна. Мальчишка немедленно прижался щекой к его ладони, удерживая ее поверх своими пальцами.

\- Ну, о чем я думаю?

\- Ты все еще думаешь о том, что _наша_ ночь была ошибкой.

Себ не сводил с него глаз, терся гладкой щекой о ладонь.

\- Я не знаю, что мне думать, - тихо признался Крис, - и не знаю, что теперь мне делать…

\- Крис, - Себастьян спрятал нос в его ладони, - я тебя люблю.

Крис встал и немедленно обнял его, прижавшись щекой к влажным, пахнущим шампунем и Себастьяном, волосам.

\- И я тебя люблю…

Себ вынырнул из-под его руки.

\- Ты не понял, - с досадой сказал он, - я _влюблен_ в тебя.

Крис сглотнул.

\- Да,да, - Себ положил ладони на грудь Криса, чувствуя под пальцами его сильный быстрый пульс, - я в тебя влюблен с нашей первой встречи.

\- Что? – Крис отшатнулся.

\- Подожди, - Себ ухватил его за майку и не отпустил, - помнишь, когда мы впервые встретились?

\- Помню,- Крис прикусил губу, вспоминая, как сжалось у него сердце, когда он увидел оборванного, тощего мальчишку в комнате допросов.

\- Я тогда подумал, что ты самый красивый мужик из всех, что я видел, - Себастьян сильнее сжал ткань майки в пальцах, - и что я бы очень хотел встретиться с тобой…не так. В другое время и в другом месте…

Крис притянул Себастьяна к себе.

Кому он врал? Ему хотелось все время быть с ним рядом, чтобы его запах вокруг, на языке – его вкус, чтобы под пальцами – упругое теплое тело, нежность горячих губ…

Себастьян прижался к нему, просунул руки под футболку, обхватил за талию.

\- Крис, ты только не думай, что я псих, - зашептал он, - я отдаю себе отчет в том, что делаю. Ты меня спас, слышишь? В прямом смысле. Ты мой личный Иисус. И если ты завтра встретишь еще одну мисс Картер и решишь жениться на ней… Я приму это…я, блядь, все приму от тебя… но это не сможет меня заставить не любить тебя, понимаешь?...Мне будет хуево – я не хочу даже думать, насколько, но… я не убью себя, не убью тебя…и будущую миссис Эванс я тоже не убью… я не жертва, и это – не зависимость, - он внезапно усмехнулся, - я даже слово «аддикция» выучил на факультативе по психологии, что бы оно там ни значило…

Себастьян помолчал, прижимаясь щекой к груди Криса, слушая глухие удары его сердца за твердыми мышцами.

\- Мне было так хорошо сегодня… Последнее время я постоянно думал о том, как это могло быть с тобой…Я едва не свихнулся…И, когда увидел тебя с матерью Полли, я все же свихнулся…ненадолго … Но реальность с тобой настолько лучше… То, что я чувствую к тебе – это… Я люблю тебя, чччерт. Не знаю, как сказать по-другому.

Он смущенно фыркнул, спрятав лицо на груди Криса.

Крис понимал, что перед глазами у него все плывет от слез: в отличие от Себастьяна Крис не был уверен, что он, Крис, «не псих» и сможет так легко отпустить Себа, если завтра Себастьян решит «жениться на какой-то мисс Картер».

Слушая Себастьяна, Крис с изумлением понимал, что колючего, истерзанного ребенка, который сел к нему в машину несколько лет ( _целую жизнь_ ) назад, больше нет. Он вырос…

Разменяв четвертый десяток, Крис, наконец, постиг простую истину: не он спас Себастьяна. Себастьян спас его. И продолжал это делать.

\- Я так люблю тебя, - сказал ему Крис хриплым шепотом в макушку.

\- Это потому что я бесподобен в постели, - фыркнул Себастьян, заглядывая снизу в лицо, притягивая голову Криса к себе и целуя его мокрые глаза.

\- Это касается только нас двоих, слышишь? – Себастьян крепче обхватил голову Криса и посмотрел во влажную синеву его глаз. - Все остальные могут пойти нахуй.

\- Слышу, - Крис сипло фыркнул, - не выражайся… И когда ты успел так поумнеть?

\- Что значит «успел»?? – возмутился Себ.

\- Мне нужен кофе, - Крис попытался отойти за чашками. Ему нужна была передышка, чтобы улеглась в сердце штормовая волна боли и счастья.

\- Нет, - сказал Себастьян, дергая его обратно.

\- Себ, - Крис легко ущипнул его за нос, - перестань.

\- Испортил весь момент, - буркнул Себастьян, мотнув головой и отворачиваясь, - не буду теперь тебя целовать.

\- Я переживу, - невозмутимо ответил Крис.

Себастьян возмущенно повернулся с приоткрытым ртом, и Крис быстро и влажно прихватил зубами его нижнюю губу, сладко лизнув ее.

\- Неужели поверил, - хмыкнул Крис и отошел, наконец, налить кофе.


	19. Chapter 19

###  19.

Крис проснулся до будильника. Ему было холодно. Крис всегда спал с приоткрытым окном, но мерз впервые. Несколько мгновений он смотрел в темноту своей комнаты, приходя в себя на самом краю кровати. Рядом обнаружился сопящий Себастьян, свернувшийся посередине матраса туго запеленутой в одеяло куколкой.

Уснул Себ накануне в своей комнате: Крис нашел его с университетским учебником курса общей психологии на животе и решил не будить. Аккуратно вынул из расслабленных пальцев книгу, привычно укрыл и ушел к себе, погасив свет.

Проснувшийся среди ночи Себастьян был совершенно не согласен с таким раскладом. Поэтому тут же пришел в комнату Криса и лег к нему под бок, освоившись под утро настолько, что полностью забрал себе одеяло, жадина.

Крис беззвучно засмеялся.

Осторожно подвинулся к нему, обнимая поверх слоев одеяла, уткнулся носом в теплую шею, глубоко вдыхая родной запах волос, кожи.

Себ вздохнул во сне, прижался теснее запеленутой в одеяло спиной к груди Криса.

Через силу Крис встал - тихо, чтобы не потревожить Себастьяна. Наощупь нашел свою спортивную форму, кроссовки и ушел на пробежку.

Мыться пришлось в ванной Себа, который продолжал крепко спать в кровати Криса, раскинув стройные руки с синим узором крепких вен. Крис с тихим сладким вздохом подумал о том, что будет пахнуть его мылом.

Быстро приготовив завтрак на двоих, Крис поел и поднялся переодеться. Себастьян открыл глаза на самом интересном месте.

\- Утра, - заинтересованно и хрипло сказал он с кровати, глядя на стоявшего в одних трусах Криса.

\- Завтрак готов, мне сегодня нельзя звонить и писать, только если возникнет реальный форс-мажор. Себ, понятно?

Крис вытащил рубашку с галстуком из шкафа и повернулся к Себастьяну.

\- Понятно, - Себ уронил голову обратно в подушки, потягиваясь длинным сильным движением ( _не смотреть_ ).

Крис быстро оделся, пряча под высоким воротником рубашки следы страстных поцелуев. Ему предстоял тяжелый день совещаний, и Крис действительно опасался получить проказливое сообщение от Себастьяна, после которого мучительный стояк был гарантирован.

Он с трудом контролировал себя почти во всем, что касалось Себастьяна. И эта беспомощность, впервые испытанная, ужасно злила и возбуждала до остановки дыхания.

Торопливо поцеловав горячие со сна губы, заставив себя оторваться от мягкого доступного тела, Крис нежно снял с шеи обвившие его руки.

\- До вечера, - торопливо шепнул он, прежде чем сбежать от своего постоянного искушения.

****

Себастьян не давал о себе знать весь день. Чертовски тяжелый, выматывающий день в Управлении, от которого хотелось отмываться несколько часов под обжигающим душем, а потом выпить залпом неразбавленного виски - чтобы теплая волна смыла из памяти многочасовые потоки словесной грязи, которые кто-то по ошибке назвал деловыми переговорами.

А потом поцеловать Себастьяна...

Освободившись к восьми вечера, Крис всю дорогу домой мучался неизвестностью: телефон, как выяснилось, успел полностью разрядиться, а зарядка… да хуй знает, где она валялась.

И мало того, что Крис попросил ( _запретил_ ) не звонить, так еще и не уследил за зарядкой проклятого гаджета.

Только накануне они стали любовниками (Господи, и _как_ стали). А он, Крис, весь день не мог отвлечься от чертовой работы и чужих людей в дорогих костюмах, до которых ему не было никакого дела.

Он фактически бросил Себастьяна на следующий день после того, как отымел его всеми возможными способами.

Подъезжая к дому, Крис накрутил себя до состояния: «Себастьян собрал вещи и исчез из моей жизни. Навсегда, в этот раз».

Крису было тридцать. Он не успел переболеть раньше тем видом страсти, когда от мгновенного скачка температур взрываются планеты – такое можно пережить без явных последствий только в юности.

И сейчас он был болен самой тяжелой формой любви – любви, собравшей в себе все несбывшееся.

Крис любил разом за все свое прошлое и настоящее. Будущее заканчивалось с отъездом Себастьяна в колледж.

Темные окна гостиной пробили окончательную брешь в его самообладании.

Крис хлопнул дверцей машины и побежал к дверям, оскальзываясь на покрытой наледью дорожке, ощущая кончиками пальцев, как бьется разогнавшийся – на грани паники - пульс.

Он не успел толком закрыть входную дверь, когда на него из темноты холла напрыгнул Себастьян: сильно, тяжело, обхватывая сразу руками и ногами.

Крис выронил портфель, покачнулся, но устоял на ногах и подхватил Себастьяна под ягодицы, притискивая к себе, наваливаясь спиной на дверь.

\- Я так…соскучился, - невнятно шептал Себастьян сквозь мокрые беспорядочные поцелуи, которыми он покрывал лицо Криса, вдыхая запах морозной улицы, сигаретного дыма и горького парфюма.

Крис, закрыв глаза, таял от прикосновений горячих губ. _Так_ приятно: с Себастьяном он словно заново знакомился со своим телом…с собой.

Себ, скользнув по нему, встал на пол, прижимаясь, ласкаясь грудью, пахом о твердеющего Криса. Крис обхватил его голову ладонями и нашел своими губами приоткрытые влажные губы, сразу ныряя языком в мягкую скользкую глубину, вылизывая нежную изнанку щек, гладкие прохладные десны.

Себ на вкус был как кокосовая конфета – он их обожал.

Себастьян тихо застонал в рот Крису, лаская его язык своим. И не прекращая поцелуй, повел Криса, ухватив его за галстук, в полутемную гостиную, освещаемую лишь светом фонарей с улицы.

Крис подчинялся: от сладости поцелуя у него дрожали колени, сильно тянуло в паху. В голове становилось пусто и жарко – как после вожделенной порции виски.

И когда Себастьян, толкнув его на диван, сел сверху, надавив своей теплой тяжестью на бедра, Крис выгнулся и издал низкий стон.

Себ, поелозив на чувствительной выпуклости между ног Криса, приподнялся, в мгновение освободился от своих штанов и майки, оставшись полностью голым.

И возбужденным.

Крис, не отводя от него широко раскрытых глаз, пытался онемевшими пальцами расстегнуть ремень брюк.

Себастьян припал к его губам, ловко помогая справиться с пряжкой, и, торопливо рванув вниз молнию, пробрался в ширинку жадными пальцами.

Крис снова застонал, когда Себ сжал через ткань его напряженный, полностью вставший член, и тихо засмеялся, стаскивая с Криса брюки и белье:  
\- Теперь я вижу, что и ты соскучился, - шепнул он, снова устраиваясь на Крисе сверху, обжигая тело прикосновением обнаженных бедер и горячей мошонки.

Соскучился? Глупый мальчишка…Можно ли применить это бесцветное, обыденное слово для описания наркотической одержимости Криса?

\- Иди сюда, - простонал Крис, прижимая его к себе. Себастьян прижался сосками к жестким пуговицам на рубашке Криса и сладко вздрогнул.

Подрагивающим членом он резко терся о живот Криса, пачкая своим возбуждением ему кожу и ткань рубашки, которую они не успели снять.

Не в силах больше ждать, Себастьян облизал Крису пересохшие губы, нашел рукой его тяжелый член и направил в себя, приподнимаясь на коленях и плавно на него насаживаясь.

Криса пронзило сладким ожогом понимания, когда он почувствовал, как легко раздвигается кольцо мышц под тяжестью медленно оседающего, громко стонущего мальчишки, как плавно член Криса проникает сразу на всю длину в скользкое, открытое, пылающее тело.

\- Ты…, - задыхаясь, прошептал Крис, когда Себастьян начал двигаться на нем, - ты…ждал меня…

Себастьян не ответил – все и так было понятно.

Он извивался в руках Криса, откидывая голову, стонал, приподнимаясь на коленях и глубоко насаживая себя на каменную плоть.

Малейшее движение прошивало Криса разрядом судорожного наслаждения, нараставшего, густевшего с каждым мгновением.

Себастьян сжимал Криса внутри себя, обнимал по всей длине, топил его в таком диком количестве ощущений, что Крис дышал через раз открытым ртом, прикусывая взмокшую кожу на его шее, плечах.

Толкался в него (почти разрешив себе, почти так сильно, как хотелось), гладил напряженный, скользкий член Себастьяна – недостаточно сильно, чтобы заставить его кончить.

Только чтобы заставить умолять. Крису так нравилось, когда его мальчик _умолял_ его.

И Себастьян умолял. Еле слышным шепотом, еле выговаривая слова пересохшим ртом, он умолял Криса:

\- Дай мне…прошу...сильнее.

Крис смотрел на искаженное удовольствием и страстью лицо, на его закрытые глаза и чувствовал, что больше не может, что оргазм вот-вот накроет его с головой.

Крис сильно – как просил изнемогающий Себ – сжал его текущий, темный от прилившей крови, член, помассировал скользкую головку, слушая прерывистые всхлипы.

И, ощутив, как потекла в руку горячая жидкость, отпустил себя: Себастьян, кончая, так сильно стиснул его внутри, что Крис, беспомощно дернувшись под ним, тут же выплеснулся в содрогавшееся в спазмах тело.

Себастьян, с приоткрытым ртом застывший в конвульсиях оргазма, выдохнул и повалился, обессиленный, Крису на грудь.

Тишину гостиной нарушало только их сбившееся дыхание и тихие звуки поцелуев.

Крис дрожащими руками обнимал влажное расслабленное тело, гладил сильную гибкую спину, целовал висок и щеку уткнувшегося ему в шею Себастьяна.

\- Давай ляжем, - тихо сказал он, прикусывая Себастьяну край уха. Себастьян вздрогнул. Руками он крепко обнимал Криса за поясницу.

Крис подхватил его под ягодицы, пальцами ощутив скользкую влагу и жар, и аккуратно уложил на диванные подушки, вытянувшись рядом.

\- Сними ты ее, наконец, - хриплым от долгих стонов голосом велел Себастьян, слабо дергая Криса за ворот рубашки.

Крис неловко повозился, расстегивая маленькие пуговки (на рукавах тоже), пока нетерпеливый Себастьян не помог ему в привычной манере, рванув ткань и отрывая все пуговки, которые не успел расстегнуть Крис.

\- Издеваешься, - проворчал Себ, больно кусая Криса за обнажившийся сосок. Крис охнул.

\- Прости, - без тени раскаяния сказал Себастьян, зализывая укус мягким языком.

Крис выдохнул, наслаждаясь ощущением горячей влажности, сладкой пустоты в голове и теле… И внезапно спросил, сам поражаясь нелепости вопроса:

\- Как твои дела в школе?

Себ фыркнул, выпустив сосок из губ.

\- Да ты извращенец, - сдавленным от смеха голосом, сказал он, - как почувствовать себя героиней романа Набокова. Советы от Криса Эванса.

Крис усмехнулся.

\- И все же? – не дал он увести себя в сторону.

\- Все хорошо, - быстро ответил Себастьян, сжимая его ягодицы, - готовимся к соревнованиям штата по баскетболу.

Крис подул ему на лоб, отбрасывая прядь длинной челки.

\- Ну, ладно – сказал он, - если мы с тобой достаточно тепло поздоровались, предлагаю сообразить ужин.

Он неохотно встал с Себастьяна, раскинувшегося на диване.

\- Я все приготовил вообще-то, - зевнув, сообщил Себ, - только духовку включить.

Подбиравший с пола одежду Крис приятно удивился:

\- И что же?

Себастьян лениво приподнялся, потягиваясь всем телом. Крис не удержался, припал губами к его торчащему твердому соску, ощутимо прикусил зубами. Себ выгнулся, прижимая к себе голову Криса.

\- Черт…Мясо в специях, - Себастьян снова начал дышать чаще, обхватывая поясницу Криса сильными ногами, прижимаясь к нему горячим, скользким от размазанного семени животом.

\- Себ, - Крис поцеловал его в нос, понимая, что снова – снова! – его хочет, - надо бы…прерваться…поесть.

Он с сожалением оторвался от сводящего с ума тела и торопливо пошел к лестнице.

\- Эй, - тихо позвал его с дивана Себастьян.

Крис остановился.

\- Я люблю тебя, - отчетливо сказал Себастьян, приподнимаясь и укладывая растрепанную голову на спинку дивана.

Крис был всего лишь человек. Влюбленный ( _одержимый_ ) человек. Он вернулся с полдороги. Обцеловал с ног до головы сладко вздыхающего, подставляющегося под поцелуи Себастьяна. Вылизал, не трогая его твердеющий член, испачканные спермой узкие теплые бедра, упругий живот и заставил себя чуть отстраниться, дурея от терпкого вкуса во рту.

\- Мыться… и есть, - сумел сказать Крис.

Себастьян, прикрыв пушистые ресницы, мягко потерся вставшим членом о бедро Криса.

\- Я хочу тебя, - тихо выдохнул он, облизывая искусанную губу.

\- Твою ж мать, - в груди Криса растекся растопленный мед. Он припал к Себастьяну, провел языком от горла к животу, прикусил нежную кожу и обхватил губами твердый член, чувствуя на языке соль и сладость – вкус Себастьяна.

Себ выгнулся в пояснице, глубже толкнувшись в рот Криса.

\- Крис, - всхлипнул он.

У Криса ознобной судорогой свело низ живота от звука сорвавшегося голоса. На языке желанной тяжестью пульсировал горячий член.

Крис гладил напряженные мышцы живота Себастьяна, медленно скользил губами по всей длине твердой плоти, выпуская покачивающийся член изо рта, с силой заглатывая снова, облизывая поджавшуюся мошонку, легко проникая пальцами в скользкий расслабленный анус. Находя, надавливая, массируя скопление нервных окончаний, заставляя Себастьяна вскидывать бедра и кусать губы, удерживая в себе мучительные стоны.

Переставший контролировать себя Себ больно вцепился обеими руками в волосы Криса, глубоко, до его хрипов, вталкиваясь в послушный расслабленный рот, захлебываясь собственными – уже не сдерживаемыми –стонами.

Крис губами, языком почувствовал нарастающую в глубине терзаемого им тела пульсацию и сильно прижал языком снизу твердую вену, усиливая нажим пальцев на горячую выпуклость внутри.

Себастьян вскрикнул, толкнулся в сжавшееся горло и замер, мелко дрожа, выливаясь в рот и глотку Криса горячими струями семени.

Крис облизал опадающий член, вытер рот тыльной стороной ладони и прижался поцелуем к теплой впадинке в сгибе локтя Себастьяна.

-…все время…хочу тебя, - с трудом сказал Себастьян, сглатывая вязкую слюну, - сегодня подумал о прошлой ночи…и у меня встал. Прямо на уроке…Хорошо, что кофта длинная…

Крис втянул в рот его пальцы, облизывая и прикусывая чувствительные кончики.

\- У меня нет длинной кофты, - прошептал он, - поэтому я просил не звонить мне…

Себастьян улыбнулся с закрытыми глазами.

\- Можешь одолжить у меня.

Крис усмехнулся, оценив великодушное предложение.

\- Оставайся здесь, - сказал он, - я все сделаю.

Принес из ванной влажное теплое полотенце, нежно вытер подсыхающую сперму с живота и бедер успевшего задремать на боку Себастьяна. Поцеловал его в поясницу и укрыл пледом:

\- Когда будет готово, разбужу, - предупредил его Крис.

****

Ужин был готов к десяти вечера. Себастьян действительно старался: мясо пахло очень вкусно. Крис быстро дорезал салат, заправил его и достал охлаждавшееся вино.

Он хотел пойти будить Себастьяна. Но тот неожиданно проснулся сам, разбуженный вкусными запахами и пришел, наталкиваясь на косяки, в кое-как натянутых на голое тело штанах.

\- У нас праздник? – удивленно поднял бровь Себастьян, кивая на вино, и сонно потер глаза.

Крис мягко улыбнулся ему.

Себастьян широко зевнул, показав белые крепкие зубы и содрогнувшись всем телом.

\- Какой? – спросил он,справившись с сокрушительным зевком.

\- Не помнишь? – Крис отвернулся разложить мясо по тарелкам.

Себастьян, шлепая босыми ногами, подошел к Крису сзади, обнял, устроив голову между его лопаток.

\- Мы узаконили наши отношения в этот день, - глухо сказал он в спину Криса.

Крис на мгновение закрыл глаза.

\- Да, - тихо подтвердил он, накрывая ладонью скрещенные на своем животе пальцы Себастьяна. Шесть лет назад он стал официальным опекуном Себастьяна.

Себ щекотно фыркнул:

\- А вот теперь мне вспомнилось «Молчание ягнят» почему-то, - признался он.

Крис засмеялся, держа на весу лопатку.

\- Ну, если я – агент Старлинг, - спросил он, - то кто ты?

\- Ганнибал Лектор? – Себастьян ощутимо укусил Криса сквозь майку за плечо.

\- Учитывая, как ты любишь кусаться – только он, - Крис нащупал языком небольшой шрамик на внутренней стороне нижней губы, - садись уже за стол.

Поужинали быстро: оба устали. Себастьян ел и лениво рассказывал о вариантах колледжей, куда хотел подавать документы. Увлечение театром он внезапно перерос и теперь интересовался социально ориентированными профессиями. Большая часть выбранных им учебных заведений была в Нью-Йорке.

Крис молча кивал, стараясь игнорировать возникшую под сердцем пустоту при мысли о Себастьяне в Нью-Йорке…

Смотрел с удовольствием на Себастьяна: он был красивым ребенком и становился убийственно красивым мужчиной, все резче прорисовывающимся сквозь мягкость полудетского лица.

\- Да ты же не слушаешь, Крис, - Себастьян покачал в руке вилку, - все в порядке?

Крис улыбнулся, допивая вино.

\- Да, - успокоил он, - я слушаю. Просто немного устал…

Себастьян облизнулся.

\- Тогда спать? – предложил он, чуть изменившимся голосом.

Крис посмотрел в его темно-бирюзовые в вечернем освещении глаза.

\- Да, - сказал он, - спать.

Себ ушел наверх. Крис остался убирать посуду после ужина. Он чувствовал звенящую, приятную усталость во всем теле, отголоски тяжелого дня – тяжестью в плечах, сладость от занятий любовью – эхом пульсации внутри. Отчетливо ощущал прижатый мягкой тканью трусов член.

Больше всего Крису хотелось уснуть. И не думать о том, что он творит последние дни, не думать о том, что Себастьян весной уедет в Нью-Йорк.

Не думать. Просто быть в настоящем, навсегда запомнить его вкус на губах, омыться в нем, как в священных водах…

Крис, конечно, ожидал найти Себа в своей кровати (попробовал бы он там не найтись!), но все равно замер в дверях: настолько нереальным выглядел обнаженный Себастьян под его, Криса, одеялом.

Крис так давно этого хотел, что все еще не мог поверить в то, что все это происходит по-настоящему. С ним. С ними…

Он медленно разделся догола и лег. Задремавший Себастьян тут же перекатился к нему вплотную и закинул на него горячую тяжелую ногу. Тело Криса отозвалось на близость сладостным вздохом.

\- Эй, мы так не договаривались, - целуя Себастьяна в макушку, сообщил балансирующий на краю кровати Крис. Себастьян в ответ помычал и закинул на Криса еще и руку.

Крис вздохнул и обнял его, теснее прижимая к себе.

Вот только что он хотел спать, а сейчас лежал с широко открытыми глазами, всматриваясь в темноту, наслаждаясь теплом тяжелого тела. Теплом любимого человека рядом…

\- Меня все спрашивают, почему ты не женишься, есть ли у тебя кто, - внезапно ясным голосом сказал Себ,- трахнуть тебя хочет не только миссис Йоханссон…Уж такой ты у меня обольстительный.

\- И что ты отвечаешь…всем? – Крис почувствовал на своем лице пальцы Себастьяна.

Он обводил профиль Криса указательным пальцем, словно запоминая его наощупь. Крис легко укусил его за подушечку.

\- Что я не знаю…Но я вру.

\- Ты вообще, мне кажется, вырос знатным вруном, - хмыкнул Крис.

\- Да, - шепотом признался Себастьян, прижимаясь к Крису сильнее, - но не с тобой, Крис…я с самого начала знал, что у тебя никого серьезного нет и не будет… и ты не женишься.

\- Почему это? – чуть возмутился Крис.

\- Потому что ты ждал, пока я… Ждал _меня_ , - Себастьян накрыл его губы своими, осторожно, целомудренно целуя, вдыхая выдохи Криса.

Крис закрыл глаза. Он внезапно замерз, словно до слов Себастьяна не осознавал эту беспощадную правду.

Ведь любая правда – это всегда больно.

\- Как ты понял, - спросил он его в губы.

Себ улыбнулся: Крис почувствовал в темноте его улыбку.

\- Это было просто, - признался он, спрятав холодный нос Крису за ухо, - ты даже не представляешь, как _я_ ждал этого…


	20. Chapter 20

###  20.

Конечно, Себастьян сразу переехал в комнату Криса: она была в два раза больше (Себ долго язвил относительно привилегий _старых_ альфа-самцов) и в ней была огромная удобная кровать. В которой так сладко было заниматься сексом.

После того, как Себастьяну пришлось собственноручно счищать с дивана в гостиной следы их безудержной страсти, он предпочитал соблазнять Криса в спальной…или в ванной.

Ну, несколько (не сосчитать - сколько) раз они возбудились настолько, что пришлось расположиться в кухне.

Но на диване Себастьян разрешал теперь только целоваться (на мне и так вся уборка, Крис!).

Крис и представить не мог, какой это в реальности кайф – засыпать после жадных ласк, обнимая Себастьяна, прижимаясь губами к шелковистой коже между лопаток, целуя его в шею. Каждую ночь.

И просыпаться каждое утро, чувствуя тяжелую руку поперек своей груди. Слышать тихое сопение рядом. Лишь чуть повернуть голову – и прижаться губами к горячим, вечно теперь припухшим от поцелуев, приоткрытым губам…

У Себастьяна «подарком» из детства до сих пор бывали кошмары. Он стонал, дрожал, беспомощно всхлипывал, пока мгновенно подскакивающий от малейшего его стона Крис, бережно обнимая, осторожно его будил, гладил по голове, напряженной спине, покрытой холодным потом, шептал на ухо, что все хорошо, что это был всего лишь сон.

Себ никогда не рассказывал Крису о том, что ему снилось. Может, потому, что большую часть мерзких, душащих паутиной страха снов забывал, выныривая на поверхность в теплые объятия Криса... Который шептал ему, как он его любит. И только это было тем единственным, что хотел услышать Себастьян, тем, что смывало тошнотворный привкус кошмаров.

Крис, прижимаясь губами к его вспотевшему лбу, закрывая всем собой от незримого холода, чувствовал, как испуганно бьется сердце Себастьяна и старался не думать о том, кто будет обнимать среди ночи его мальчика, успокаивая, когда он уедет в колледж…

Себастьяну было не очень удобно бегать из комнаты в комнату, когда приходили его многочисленные друзья. А приходили они так часто и помногу, что Крису иногда казалось: а) у него не один Себастьян, а минимум десять б) что он рискует раззориться, заказывая еду для толпы себастьяновых одноклассников с их здоровым аппетитом до сих пор растущих организмов.

Перед их приходами Себу приходилось перетаскивать часть вещей обратно в свою заброшенную комнату, чтобы создать иллюзию полноценного обитания.

Один раз он оставил в комнате Криса (в _их_ комнате) свой ноут и учебник по политической истории.

\- Крис читает твои учебники? Зачем? – с удивлением спросила Себастьяна любопытная Полли, с которой Себ готовил проект для дискуссионного клуба.

Застигнутый на пороге спальной Криса (на пороге _их_ спальной!) с ноутом и толстенной книгой под мышкой, Себастьян стремительно и неудержимо покраснел.

Вспомнив ко всему прочему, что прямо сейчас на нем была крисова футболка – ношеная Крисом и не стираная (именно так, как любил Себастьян – чтобы резкий запах Криса везде), а на домашних штанах красовались высохшие следы их утренней ссоры (Крис должен был вечером пойти на ужин с приехавшим руководителем криминально-следственного отдела, а Себ хотел, чтобы Крис провел сегодняшний вечер с ним, только с ним, а не с каким-то пиджаком из Вашингтона – тем более, что пиджак оказался женским).

Ссора закончилась быстрым жарким сексом. Крис взял Себастьяна на кухонном столе, посреди неубранных тарелок и остатков еды, не успев снять собственный пиджак.

Себ, балансируя на грани, заставил повторять Криса «я люблю тебя» на каждом сумасшедшем толчке распаленной плоти в его тающее от наслаждения тело.

И Крис, смотря ему в глаза, послушно шептал это в пересохшие губы, едва касаясь их своими. Пока Себастьян, вскрикнув, не прикусил ему нижнюю губу, извиваясь в жгучих судорогах накатывающего оргазма.

Сфокусировав взгляд на внимательно наблюдающей за ним Полли, Себастьян покраснел сильнее. Что было глупо (он это отлично понимал).

И чего никак не ожидал от себя.

Неубедительно промямлил какую-то смешную отговорку.

Полли вскинула брови, странно улыбнувшись, и так сильно напомнила Себастьяну свою мать (забыть ее лицо, искаженное страстью, Себ вряд ли сможет), что он испытал прилив бешеной злости. Захотелось врезать Полли увесистым учебником, чтобы стереть с ее лица эту улыбочку. Раз уж он оказался таким трусом, что не врезал в _тот_ раз ее мамаше, не оттащил ее от Криса…

Его бесило, что приходилось от всех прятаться, что Крис не давал кусать шею – так, как хотелось: до кровавых меток, до темного ожерелья засосов. Чтобы ни малейшего сомнения ни у кого: этот охуенный самец уже занят.

Не разрешал прикасаться друг к другу _не так_ , когда они были на людях.

А учитывая, как сильно они оба всегда хотели, любое прикосновение выглядело _не так_.

Себастьян хотел сходить с Крисом в кино, весь сеанс держать его за руку, наслаждаясь ощущением сильных пальцев в ладони, хотел положить руку ему на колено, в полутьме кинозала провести пальцами по внутренней стороне крепкого бедра, чтобы услышать прерывистый вдох, и утащить Криса домой с половины фильма, потому что нет сил – ну, никаких сил нет - дотерпеть до конца!

Хотел, чтобы Крис разрешил себе хоть раз взять его, Себастьяна, за воротник куртки, притянуть к себе и расплавить в поцелуе прямо в торговом зале магазина. То, что Крис этого тоже хочет, было видно невооруженным глазом.

Хотел хоть раз сопровождать Криса во время субботних вылазок к Маки не в качестве Крисова «воспитанника», а в качестве его любовника, партнера – того, кем он на самом деле был для Криса.

Себ иногда представлял отвисшую челюсть Маки (не упускавшего возможности похохмить насчет регулярно появлявшихся на Крисе засосов), если бы он _показал_ старине Тони, как именно появляются эти багровые метки на сильной шее Криса.

Но ничего из этого они не могли сделать – так решил Крис.

Словно в их…любви было что-то неправильное!

Поэтому Себастьян решил, что они переедут в Нью-Йорк. Только туда. Там Крис сможет отпустить себя, расслабиться.

Единственное, что озадачивало Себастьяна – это чуть нахмурившиеся брови Криса каждый раз, когда Себ заводил разговор про колледжи в Нью-Йорке. И это было непонятно, ведь Крису нравился Нью-Йорк, он сам однажды сказал, что был бы рад переехать туда.

Себастьян не понимал – что не так. А начать откровенный разговор почему-то было неудобно.

****

Приближалось Рождество.

Как-то раз, вернувшись с утренней пробежки, Крис посмотрел на раскинувшегося на кровати голого спящего Себастьяна и, забыв про душ (про _все_ забыв), лег к нему как был – насквозь потный, с тающим в волосах снегом.

Прижался к теплому, пахнущему сном, телу, поцеловал горячие губы, чувствуя тонкую корочку запекшейся кожи. Нашел нетерпеливыми прохладными пальцами мягкий член, погладил бархатистую головку.

Проглотив слюну, сполз вниз, мокро целуя спящего Себастьяна в шею, грудь, живот.

Устроился между его раскинутых бедер и взял в рот нежную головку, легко обводя языком кромку.

За прошедшие недели их запредельной связи Крис научился сосать ему так, что Себастьян плакал от силы оргазмов.

И сейчас Крис ласкал, надавливая, языком отверстие уретры, осторожно прикусывая бороздку, с наслаждением работал ртом, чувствуя, как просыпается Себ от сладкой дрожи, пробегавшей по телу.

-К…крис? – сонным голосом спросил Себастьян, выгибаясь с растерянным «ааах», когда Крис втянул глубже в рот его встающий член.

Крис гладил грудь Себастьяна, оттягивая твердеющие соски, ласкал низ живота, зарываясь пальцами в курчавую поросль в основании члена, глубоко вдыхал густой резкий запах, вылизывая каждую набухшую вену на вставшей плоти.

Себастьян застонал и толкнулся бедрами в мучающий его горячий рот.

Крис не спешил. Он долго, с удовольствием, облизывал и сосал мошонку Себастьяна, легко массируя покрасневшую головку подрагивающего члена.

Себастьян низко стонал и пытался, напрягаясь всем гибким, не проснувшимся до конца телом, толкнуться в рот Криса так, как хотелось: глубоко и сильно, вжаться в податливое горячее горло, истечь сладкой тяжестью.

Но Крис удерживал его бедра прижатыми к кровати, не разрешая двигаться. И продолжал мучать его, нежно, медленно вылизывая, прихватывая губами.

Себастьян хрипел, извивался, зарывался пальцами в волосы Криса, прижимая его голову, больно дергая пряди при особенно мучительных движениях языка.

\- Я больше не могу, - бессвязно стонал Себастьян, жаждущий разрядки, - Крис…

Крис отстранился, легко сжав его член у основания, и через мгновение снова обхватил губами твердую скользкую головку.

Себастьян выломался в пояснице, закинул руки за голову, вцепившись в подушку.

\- Криииис, - в его голосе была мольба.

И Крис сдался: расслабился, насаживаясь ртом на возбужденный член, позволяя Себастьяну толкнуться ему в рот – резко и глубоко, до сжавшегося горла. Сглатывая, чувствуя, как слезятся глаза от болезненных толчков.

Измученному ласками, едва проснувшемуся Себастьяну, хватило несколько движений, чтобы нарастающие в копчике судороги наслаждения тягучими, сладкими волнами разошлись по телу, перекрывая друг друга, усиливаясь…не кончаясь…

\- Хочу так …просыпаться…всегда, - отдышавшись, сказал Себастьян, пока Крис выцеловывал его подрагивающее от удовольствия тело: щиколотки, острые колени, и выше…выше – до ждущих приоткрытых губ.

\- Крис, - позвал Себастьян, задумчиво лаская пальцами мокрые волосы Криса, устроившего тяжелую голову на животе Себа, между его согнутых в коленях ног.

Крис вместо ответа поцеловал его в пах, обхватил рукой ступню Себастьяна, легко поглаживая гибкие пальцы.

\- Крис, - Себастьян, сжав скулы Криса, заставил его посмотреть себе в глаза.

\- Я весь внимание, - Крис усмехнулся, рассматривая чуть затуманенные глаза в мохнатых ресницах, яркие, обкусанные губы.

\- Почему ты не хочешь ехать в Нью-Йорк, - выпалил Себастьян, чувствуя, как вспотели ладони. Он почему-то _действительно_ опасался начинать этот разговор.

Брови Криса мгновенно нахмурились.

\- Ну, вот…опять, - Себастьян пальцем погладил складку, образовавшуюся между нахмуренными бровями его любовника.

\- Себ, - Крис выпрямился и сел на кровати, скрестив ноги, - я не понимаю тебя.

Себастьян прикрылся одеялом – ему и так было не по себе, нагота точно не добавляла уверенности.

\- Я…, - он откашлялся, - мне вообще все равно, в какой колледж поступать… если честно. Если тебе не нравится Нью-Йорк, давай выберем другой город…

Крис удивленно распахнул небесные глаза.

\- Себ, я _правда_ не понимаю.

Себастьян нервно фыркнул, подползая в одеяле ближе к Крису.

\- Ты из-за постоянных приглашений на ужин поглупел, - спросил он, заглядывая в васильковые глаза, - или из-за того, что не мылся после пробежки?

Крис засмеялся и навалился на него, вжимаясь лбом в теплую шею.

\- Да, - легко согласился он, обнимая Себастьяна, - дело, видимо, в этом…

Себастьян помолчал, подбирая слова.

\- Крис, - снова начал он, спрятав вспотевшие руки в одеяло, - объясни мне, почему ты не хочешь переезжать в Нью-Йорк _со мной_?

Крис отодвинулся, приподнимаясь на локтях.

\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я ехал с тобой? – удивленно переспросил он.

Себастьян заподозрил неладное.

\- Бинго, - сказал он на всякий случай, - а есть другие варианты?

Крис моргнул.

\- Конечно, - уверенно ответил он, находя под одеялом пальцы Себастьяна и вытаскивая его мокрую руку наружу.

\- Например? – Себастьян отобрал руку, начиная злиться.

\- Например, ты едешь учиться _без_ меня, как делают все твои одноклассники. Они оставляют своих родителей и прочих родственников дома.

Себастьян почувствовал мгновенное обморочное головокружение от накатившего ощущения предательства. Злость и…отчаяние вспыхнули, как факел, в его груди. Он вскочил с кровати, отбросив одеяло .

\- Кто из моих одноклассников трахается по несколько раз в день со своими родителями и прочими родственниками, не подскажешь?

Крис медленно встал по другую сторону кровати.

\- Ты _правда_ не понимаешь?? – глаза Себастьяна на белом лице были огромными и черными.

Крис потер лицо руками.

\- Себ, - он осторожно обошел кровать, приближаясь к настороженному, отступавшему к стене, Себастьяну, - ты знаешь, как я отношусь к тебе.

Себастьян на всякий случай запрыгнул на кровать, обходя ловушку.

\- Уже не знаю, - сообщил он сверху, переступая ногами по недавно замененному матрасу.

\- Слазь с кровати, - велел Крис.

\- Нет, пока не объяснишь.

Крис вздохнул. Голый Себастьян с такого ракурса смотрелся так, что у Криса опять – мать твою, _опять_ – обожгло все внутри.

\- Я не хочу стать тем, кто помешает тебе…

Крис, повернувшись к нему спиной, устало сел на край кровати, оперся локтями на колени.

\- Помешает в чем, Крис?

Крис долго молчал, рассматривая светлеющее небо за окном.

\- Во всем, глупый ты мальчишка, - Крис резко встал, стянул потную футболку с длинным рукавом, намереваясь отправиться в душ, - у тебя будет – _должна_ быть - новая жизнь, новые знакомые, новая… все новое.

Не глядя на него, Крис пошел к ванной.

\- То есть, ты вот так выкидываешь меня нахуй из своей жизни, - надтреснуто спросил Себастьян, вставая за спиной Криса, - имел, как хотел, во все дыры, теперь сплавишь подальше в колледж, а ты… чем ты будешь заниматься? Искать себе жену? Или, после всего, уже – мужа?

Крис остановился, почти позабавленный абсолютной _нелепостью_ такого предположения, позабавленный ревностью (да, ревностью) его Себастьяна.

Если посчитать все часы без сна, во время которых он с зимней воющей тоской представлял себе выпотрошенную жизнь, в которой не будет Себастьяна…

\- Что за…, - начал он, поворачиваясь. Но договорить не успел, потому что Себастьян его ударил – сильно, жестоко и точно. Хрустнувший нос Криса взорвался резкой болью.

\- Да какого ж хуя…

Он запрокинул голову, машинально прижимая пальцы к пылающему, брызнувшему темной кровью носу.

Себастьян, трясущий отбитой рукой, дикими глазами смотрел на него. Судя по его лицу, он собирался врезать Крису еще раз.

\- Остановись, Себастьян, - Крис протянул к нему руку, - стой…Твою же мать…

Себастьян замер.

Крис резко шагнул к нему и окровавленными руками схватил его за запястья.

\- Да если бы я мог, я бы навсегда приковал тебя к себе, придурок, - прошипел гнусаво Крис, отплевываясь от затекающей в рот крови, - и на пушечный выстрел не подпустил бы к тебе никого, потому что ты мой! Только. Мой. Я на луну вою, когда тебя нет рядом!

Себастьян резко вдохнул, приоткрывая пухлые губы.

\- Но я слишком люблю тебя, чтобы привязывать тебя к себе, понимаешь ты это? – Крис вытер краем футболки без остановки текущую кровь, густо размазывая ее по лицу. – Я не прощу себе, если из-за меня ты…пропустишь что-то важное в _твоей_ жизни.

\- Бляааадь, - выдохнул бледный как молоко Себастьян, - я столько лет люблю идиота…

Крис, у которого от резкой боли слезились глаза, моргнул.

Себастьян быстро натянул штаны и вышел из комнаты, немедленно вернувшись с пакетом замороженной клубники.

\- Собирайся, - скомандовал он, кидая на кровать рубашку Криса и его джинсы, - я отвезу тебя в больницу.

\- Мы расставили все точки над i? – уточнил Крис, прижимая к переносице над пульсирующим носом благословенный холод пакета.

\- Тебе никогда не приходило в голову, что я, в отличие от тебя, не идиот, - зло выплюнул Себастьян, напяливая на себя вывернутую наизнанку футболку и не замечая этого, - и я знаю, что _я_ хочу. И знаю, что _для меня_ важно?

\- Себастьян…

\- Заткнись, пока я не сломал тебе еще пару ребер, - Крис в первый раз видел такое неприкрытое бешенство на совсем еще детском пухлогубом лице. - То есть, ты считаешь, что я настолько невзрослый, что не могу понять, что хочу быть с тобой здесь, там, _везде_?? Но при этом тебе ничего не мешает отсасывать мне, такому…

Себастьян внезапно покраснел, прикрыв длинные ресницы.

\- Себ, я понял – я идиот, - невнятно сказал Крис из-за пакета, - и ты… черт возьми, ты снова прав.

Себастьян открыл прозрачные глаза.

\- То, что ты сказал…ранее, - уточнил он, - это единственная причина твоего благородного… самоустранения?

Крис криво улыбнулся окровавленными губами.

\- Да, - кивнул он.

Себастьян вздохнул, рассматривая его.

\- Тогда - Нью-Йорк, - подвел он итог.

\- Мне все равно – куда, - Крис отбросил пакет, - если там будешь ты, все равно…

Себастьян быстро подошел к нему и, не трогая распухший нос Криса, осторожно поцеловал снизу окровавленные губы, уткнулся головой в твердое плечо.

Крис, превозмогая чугунную боль в голове, прижал его к себе.

\- Неужели ты до сих пор не понял, - глухо спросил Себ, - что я к тебе уже прикован. И ни один из нас ни хуя не может с этим поделать…

Он резко разорвал объятия.

\- Поехали в больницу.


	21. Chapter 21

###  21.

Крис сидел на трибуне спортивного комплекса, оглушенный шумом: вопящие болельщики двадцати школ штата, родители, учителя и тренеры поднимали уровень децибел до максимально выносимого.

Липкая повязка на носу мешала.

Крис представлял, каким красавцем сейчас выглядит: под васильковыми глазами – синяки, подчеркивающие небесную синь радужки. Все еще отекший нос спрятан под слоями марли (удар у Себастьяна был отлично поставлен).

Голова у Криса начинала болеть по нарастающей (небольшое сотрясение он все же заработал), игнорируя ударную дозу обезболивающих. Несмотря на отсутствие перелома, за пару дней нос не исцелился.

Крис, собираясь, решил надеть ну очень странные джинсы, которые его уговорил купить Себастьян. Джинсы, по мнению Криса, делали самого Криса похожим на проститутку: они так подчеркивали его упругую задницу и длинные ноги, что Себастьян жадно облапал его прямо в хлипкой, едва занавешенной бархатной шторкой примерочной.

И только просьба ( _мольба_ ) теряющего голову Криса остановиться удержала страшно возбудившегося Себастьяна от менее невинных ласк (свое он, конечно, получил дома).

И, возможно, Крис надел их именно сегодня, чтобы меньше пялились на его разбитую физиономию, а больше – на задницу.

Но, если совсем честно, - чтобы Себастьян снова увидел его в них. Крису так понравилась его реакция в магазине…

По-хорошему, Крису бы надо было отсидеться дома – постельный режим, тишина и много сна – но не мог же он пропустить финальное соревнование!

Энтони, кстати, тоже не мог. Поэтому сидел рядом, с огромным профессиональным фотоаппаратом, сообщая в двухсотый раз, как мило выглядит задница Криса в этих «штанишках» и как он, Тони, хочет ущипнуть Криса «за попку».

Крис машинально улыбался шуткам Тони, не слыша их, и не выпускал из поля зрения фигуру Себастьяна. Рассматривал с закипающими в крови пузырьками безумия его длинные сильные ноги в коротких шортах, белозубую улыбку.

Жалея, что не может за волосы оттащить каждого потного засранца, лезущего обниматься после удачных пасов.

\- Почему Себ не хочет идти в большой спорт, - спросил Тони, фотографируя, как Себастьян удачно отбил мяч.

Крис пожал обтянутыми серой толстовкой плечами.

\- Это его выбор, - мягко улыбаясь, сказал он, не отводя взгляд от Себастьяна, - я поддерживаю любой его выбор.

\- И как ты его только в колледж отпускаешь, - хмыкнул Тони, - да еще и в Нью-Йорк!

Крис засмеялся. Тони пока ничего не знал о том, что это Себастьян не отпускает Криса.

\- Мы все спокойно обсудили, - отсмеявшись сказал он, машинально поправляя повязку, - и…Себ хочет в Нью-Йорк. Кто я такой, чтобы запрещать?

Крис посмотрел на прищуренного Маки.

\- Вот прямо сейчас, старик, мне кажется, что меня наебывают, - с подозрением сообщил Тони.

Крис хмыкнул, возвращаясь к игре. Было немного (слегка) неудобно перед Тони, но пока Крис не был готов делиться своими планами даже с лучшим и единственным другом.

Возможно, после Нового года…

Команда Себастьяна выиграла, поставив свою школу на пьедестал несомненных чемпионов.

Крис очнулся от рева трибун, когда на площадку выбежали девчонки из группы поддержки, и повалили нетерпеливые болельщики.

Игроков обнимали, тискали, хлопали по потным спинам.

\- Попробую найти Себастьяна, - Крис поднялся.

\- Я жду вас прямо тут, лень толкаться, - сообщил Маки, фотографируя бурлящую толпу внизу, - веди его сюда.

Крис спустился. Себастьяна он давно потерял из виду и был несказанно рад услышать его голос:

\- Крис!

Повернувшись, Крис отстраненно подумал, что у него сейчас пойдет кровь носом: полуголый, насквозь мокрый Себастьян, радостно размахивая майкой, бежал ему навстречу.

\- Поздравляю! Вы не оставили им шансов! – Крис официально похлопал Себастьяна по плечу, вдыхая горячий запах вспотевшего тела и непроизвольно сжимая пальцы, почти впиваясь в упругие мышцы.

Жаждущий его объятий Себ удивленно посмотрел на его руку на своем скользком от пота плече, заглянул в глаза с тоннелями зрачков и все понял.

\- Пойдем, - Себастьян крепко взял его за предплечье и куда-то потащил.

\- Куда мы идем, - Крис улыбался на ходу знакомым, думая, что на трибуне ждет Маки.

Себ молчал и решительно шел – почти бежал – вперед, игнорируя оклики с разных сторон.

\- Себастьян, - Крис старался не смотреть на его блестящую от пота грудь. Он не успевал сглатывать слюну – так хотелось облизать соленого, разгоряченного Себастьяна.

Себ вывел его из зала, протащил по еще пустым гулким коридорам, затолкнул в какую-то заставленную швабрами конуру под лестницей и жадно впился поцелуем в пересохший от желания рот, изгибая шею, чтобы не задеть пострадавший нос Криса.

\- Ты что творишь, - выдохнул Крис, страстно обхватывая скользкий язык губами.

Себастьян тихо стонал ему в рот, покусывал губы, и расстегивал Крису ремень.

\- Я так хочу тебе отсосать, - шептал он, подставляя соленую шею и грудь под жадный язык Криса, - увидел тебя в этих джинсах и больше ни о чем не могу думать…

Когда Себ справился с молнией Криса, у них обоих стояло колом.

Себастьян упал на колени и с влажным чмоканьем заглотил сразу на всю длину остро пахнущий член, облизывая, обсасывая, сдавливая.

Нырнул рукой в свои спортивные шорты, застонав, сжал собственную, уже скользкую от выделений, плоть.

Крис ощущал эти низкие стоны, отдающиеся в его напряженном члене, во всем теле, превратившемся в оголенные нервные окончания.

Когда малейший выдох приоткрытых мягких губ Себастьяна – как сладкий тончайший порез, продирающий насквозь. Сочащийся, изнемогающий от желания острых прикосновений – разводящих кровоточащую кожу, обнажающих самую суть, пульсирующую глубину.

Крис, не дыша, смотрел как Себ, с залитым слюной подбородком, выпустил изо рта его член и присосался воспаленными губами к мошонке, вылизывая горячую кожу, втягивая нежную плоть в рот.

Крис едва стоял, колени дрожали. Страх, что хлипкая дверь кладовки сейчас распахнется, и десятки глаз увидят его со спущенными штанами, увидят, как Себастьян, поводя растрепанной головой, отсасывает своему опекуну…этот страх делал удовольствие ярким до безумия.

У Криса потемнело в глазах, когда он, скользнув по мягкому небу, ткнулся в горячее горло Себастьяна.

Животные спазмы наслаждения, нарастая до звона в ушах, расходились по напряженному телу.

Беспомощно вскрикнув, Крис взорвался. Чувствуя сквозь концентрированное марево похоти, как губы его невозможного любовника выдаивают его до последнего.

\- Блядь, - оглушенно прошептал Крис с закрытыми глазами, и Себ, мучительно застонав, спустил себе в трусы.

Сполз головой по обнаженному бедру Криса, выпуская его обмякший член изо рта. Медленно вынул испачканную руку из шортов.

Крис быстро заправился и слизал прозрачные сладковатые потеки с длинных пальцев Себастьяна.

\- Нам надо выбираться отсюда, - сказал он, целуя его мокрый висок, лоб, переносицу.

Себастьян не хотел приходить в себя: после выматывающей игры, безумства гормонов и разрядки с Крисом он едва не падал.

\- Пойдем, мой хороший,- Крис крепко поцеловал его припухшие воспаленные губы,- пойдем…

Он помог Себастьяну подняться, надел на него майку. Осмотрел, придерживая за горячий подбородок, лицо: в уголке рта слизал каплю своего семени.

\- Переодевайся скорее, - сказал Крис, когда они вышли из пропахшей потом и спермой комнатки, - я жду тебя в машине.

Себастьян сонно кивнул и направился в сторону раздевалок.

Крис, все еще тяжело дышавший, прислонился спиной к стене и несколько раз стукнулся в стену затылком.

Это переходило все границы.

Постоянное неконтролируемое желание начинало _действительно_ пугать.

Словно Крис внезапно стал конченым наркоманом, готовым на все (Господи, помоги – _на все_ ) ради своей сероглазой «дозы».

Прямо сейчас Крис собирался менять дом, работу, свой круг общения… И сорваться в Нью-Йорк все начинать с нуля.

Потому что в его жизни была единственная константа, которую он был готов охранять любой ценой, жертвуя всем остальным, не задумывась.

Потому что он не мог дышать без Себастьяна дольше нескольких часов.

Легче со временем не становилось. Жажда Себастьяна, как любое безумие, только усиливалась.

И сам Себ… Одна его привычка таскать нестиранные футболки Криса чего стоила. Или то, что спал он, обняв Криса руками и ногами, прижавшись к нему настолько тесно, насколько вообще это было возможно, не позволяя отодвигаться…

\- Я вас обыскался! – появившийся в пустом коридоре Тони, о котором Крис напрочь забыл, с упреком уставился на него. – На звонки не отвечаешь! Зачем вас понесло сюда?!

Крис отклеился от стены, внезапно передумав врать.

Он понял, что необходимо рассказать хоть кому-то, хоть немного развеять этот сладостный морок, в котором они тонули вдвоем с Себастьяном, бесконечно всматриваясь в глаза друг друга, прорастая друг в друге все глубже, добровольно закрывшись от остального мира.

\- Мне надо с тобой поговорить… Поехали к нам.

Энтони внимательно оглядел пламенеющее лицо Криса, его припухшие зацелованные губы.

\- Эванс, - попросил он, - по старой дружбе… Скажи мне, что все дело в том, что ты кого-то грохнул. Возможно, _это_ я пойму. Хоть и откажусь быть соучастником – не хочу, чтобы Тони-младший рос сиротой…

Крис тяжело вздохнул.

\- Поверь, Тони, - тихо сказал он, - ты бы _действительно_ предпочел вариант с убийством.

****

Крис не ошибся.

Тони, мягко говоря, изумился. Если кататонический ступор, в который он впал, услышав, что Себастьян и Крис перевели свои отношения в иное измерение, можно было охарактеризовать невинным «изумлением».

Тони отказывался верить.

В итоге Себастьян оседлал сидящего на диване Криса и страстно, глубоко его поцеловал, слизнув ниточку слюны с его приоткрытых после поцелуя губ.

\- Если и сейчас не поверишь, - с ноткой угрозы в голосе предупредил он выпучившего глаза Тони, - я с огромным удовольствием снова сделаю _своему парню_ минет.

\- О, Господи, - Маки закрыл лицо руками, - и как давно вы… нет, дьявол! Не хочу ничего знать!

\- Энтони, - Себастьян легко поднялся с Криса, шагнул к Маки, - мы - недавно.

\- В смысле…в _том_ смысле недавно, - глотнув остывший кофе, добавил Крис.

\- К сожалению, - Себастьян облизнул губы, поймав взгляд Криса.

Энтони едва заметно выдохнул.

\- Небольшое облегчение, - буркнул он.

Себастьян легко засмеялся.

\- Маки,ты – гомофоб?

Энтони дернулся.

\- Я не гомофоб! – возмутился он. – Но вы… у вас совершенно другая ситуация!

Себастьян пожал плечами.

\- Тони, - Крис отставил чашку, - я понимаю, что выглядит это…

\- Это пиздец как выглядит, - прервал Криса Маки, - твою мать, это же… Как если бы я… Я не знаю, черт побери!

Крис вздохнул, поднимаясь с дивана. Подошел к Себастьяну и обнял его за плечи.

\- Мне, в общем-то, все равно, как это все выглядит, - медленно сказал Крис, - я знаю, что я чувствую. И этого мне достаточно.

\- Да, - тут же сказал Себастьян, улыбаясь Крису, - я тоже люблю тебя.

\- Блядь, прекратите! – Маки нервно вскочил с табурета. – Это, конечно, многое объясняет…

Он перестал ходить по кухне и посмотрел на них.

\- Вы же ненормальные, - Тони смотрел на них, как будто открыл седьмое доказательство существования Бога, - вы просто… Блядь, ребята, ну нахуя вы мне рассказали!

Крис чмокнул Себастьяна в нос (Тони издал стон отвращения) и подошел к Маки.

\- Потому что ты – мой лучший друг, Тони, - просто объяснил он, сверкая синими глазами, - и я не хочу больше скрывать хотя бы от тебя самую важную часть своей жизни. Я переезжаю вместе с Себом в Нью-Йорк весной… Рапорт подам после Нового года.

Энтони приоткрыл рот, переведя взгляд на лучезарного Себастьяна, который не выдержал и украдкой показал ему язык.

Тони закатил глаза.

\- Какой-то дурдом, - он нащупал рукой табуретку, подтянул ее под задницу и сел. Себ, словно намагниченный, переместился к Крису и положил голову ему на плечо.

\- Блядь, как это все уместить в моей маленькой традиционной голове, - страдающим голосом сказал Энтони, - я вроде должен быть рад за тебя, Крис… но _блядь_!

\- Да черт возьми, Энтони, - внезапно спросил Себастьян, - что, по-твоему, с нами не так? Я совершеннолетний. Я люблю Криса, он любит меня, мы живем вместе, мы спим вместе, мы хотим и дальше быть вместе. Как ты с Лизой. Что в этом ненормального или странного, или…

\- Не знаю, - страдальчески крикнул Маки, - не знаю! Просто вы – это Крис и его трудный ребенок. И вдруг вы – это Крис и его… _парень_!

Себастьян расхохотался, откинув голову.

\- Тони, - улыбаясь, сообщил он, - не волнуйся. Мы – это все еще Крис и его трудный парень. Так проще?

Энтони помолчал.

\- Крис, - наконец, сказал он, - я сейчас понятия не имею, что мне думать. Но то, что ты последнее время выглядишь…

\- Лучше? – попробовал угадать Крис.

\- Свихнувшимся от счастья, - выдал свою версию Себ.

Тони помотал головой.

\- Целым, - наконец, нашел он подходящее слово.

Себастьян ловко просунул свои пальцы в ладонь Криса.

\- Твой вариант мне нравится больше, Тони, - решил Себ.

\- Ты выглядишь целым – это видно невооруженным глазом, - Тони вздохнул, - вы оба…и…мне надо прогуляться прямо сейчас.

Он решительно встал.

\- Увидимся в офисе, Крис, - сказал Маки на прощание, - надеюсь, я смогу втиснуть в свою картину мира вас. В смысле – _вас._

\- Я тоже надеюсь на это, Тони, - Крис проводил его до дверей.

****

Той ночью Крис открыл в кромешной темноте глаза. Его разбудили шепот Себастьяна и его прикосновения. Низ живота сладко тянуло.

Себастьян, прижавшись сзади, обнимал его, легко скользя теплыми пальцами по голой коже, мягко сжимая полувставший член.

Каждое касание ощущалось остро, как никогда: Криса окружала темнота, в которой остались только запахи, звуки и их обнаженные тела.

В ягодицы Криса упирался твердый член Себастьяна.

\- Ты…что делаешь, - хрипло спросил Крис, облизывая пересохшие губы.

\- Хочу тебя, - прошептал Себастьян, чуть качнув бедрами, толкаясь горячим членом между ягодиц Криса. Показывая, _как_ он хочет.

Крис на мгновение замер.

Так он не то, чтобы никогда не пробовал, но даже не думал, что когда-нибудь попробует… Но это был Себастьян, _его_ Себастьян. Крис представил его член в себе и выдохнул. Нашел руку Себа, поцеловал пальцы, сильнее прижимаясь к горячему напряженному телу.

Целующий его в шею Себастьян застонал, подталкивая, переворачивая Криса на спину и устраиваясь между его ног.

\- Доверься мне, - шепнул он, лаская дрожащими от нетерпения пальцами бедра Криса, соскальзывая на тугую мошонку, сжимая ее.

Крис вздрогнул, когда Себастьян взял его член в рот и начал размеренно, нежно сосать. Расплавляя Криса в болезненно-желанном, как ломающийся под ногтями лед, остром удовольствии.

Крис тяжело дышал, вцепившись руками в простыню.

Себастьян, влажно чмокнув, выпустил изо рта член и провел языком по мошонке и ниже, глубже. Крис непроизвольно поднял бедра. Себастьян погладил его крепкие ягодицы, раздвинул их и легко лизнул нежную кожу между ними.

Крис подавился воздухом. Новые ощущения его ошеломили. Себастьян бережно погладил края чувствительного отверстия, осторожно натягивая их подушечками пальцев.

Постоянно лаская так Себастьяна, Крис не представлял, как на самом деле (охуенно, до вставших дыбом волос на затылке, до мгновенно заледеневших сосков) ощущается прикосновение расслабленного скользкого языка к раскрытому, растягиваемому горячими пальцами анусу.

Язык Себастьяна мокро обвел запульсировавшее кольцо мышц, легко погладил края тугого сфинктера.

Крис издал низкий стон.

Ласки, откровеннее которых Крису сложно было представить, то, что Себастьян лизал его…там…Крис понимал, что надолго его не хватит.

Себастьян снова взял в рот его набухший член, не переставая поглаживать Криса, ласкать между ягодиц и внезапно легко скользнул в него пальцем.

Непроизвольно Крис напрягся. Ощущение чужого пальца внутри – пусть это был Себастьян – вызывало желание отодвинуться, вытащить его из себя.

\- Шшшш,- успокоил его Себ, перестав на мгновение обсасывать пылающую головку. Он с усилием протолкнул палец дальше, и, едва Крис собрался остановить его, как Себастьян надавил на что-то внутри Криса, и Крис, не сдержавшись, коротко вскрикнул, вдавливая затылок в подушки.

Себастьян, тихо хмыкнув, продолжил губами и языком ласкать подрагивающий член, массируя изнутри Криса, посылая по его телу волны сладкой дрожи.

Крис чувствовал, как Себастьян протолкнул в него еще один палец, чувствовал свою болезненную раскрытость, ощущал, как Себастьян растягивает его, разводит нежные, омываемые воздухом, горячие мышцы.

И еще один…

Но сильнее остального, ярче Крис впервые ощущал такое густое наслаждение, что свело руки.

\- Тебе хорошо, Крис? – Себастьян уткнулся носом ему в пах, жадно вдыхая.

Вместо ответа Крис застонал, нетерпеливо вскинув бедра.

Себастьян надавил, заставив Криса развести ноги шире, и лег на него, толкнувшись напряженным членом в скользкое от смазки отверстие.

Крис почувствовал боль и напрягся.

\- Все хорошо, - тут же прошептал Себастьян, целуя ему плечи и подрагивающий кадык, - я не сделаю тебе больно…

Себастьян опирался на левую руку, правой продолжая ласкать член Криса, сдерживаясь в ожидании, пока Крис привыкнет.

Крис внезапно остро осознал, что в нем сейчас член Себастьяна, что он, Крис, сейчас принадлежит Себастьяну так, как никогда раньше – как никому раньше.

Застонав, Крис положил ладони на напряженные ягодицы своего любовника и сильно потянул на себя, одновременно поднимая бедра.

Не ожидавший толчка Себастьян упал на него, входя до конца, раскрывая тугие мышцы, сорвано вскрикивая от собственного наслаждения.

Стиснувший зубы от резких, непривычных ощущений Крис выдохнул, когда Себастьян начал медленно и плавно двигаться в нем. Боль отступила, оставив только тягучее распирающее удовольствие. Крис сжал коленями бедра Себастьяна.

\- Перевернись, - прошептал Себастьян, выходя из протестующе сжавшегося тела, мягко переворачивая Криса на живот, помогая ему опереться на колени и локти.

Крис почувствовал, что краснеет: поза была настолько открытой, он чувствовал себя настолько доступным, что это возбудило его до разноцветных вспышек перед глазами.

Себастьян крепко взял его за бедра и осторожно толкнулся внутрь, с усилием погружаясь в горячие мышцы.

Крис ахнул.

В такой позе ощущения были сильнее. Они были просто охуительными. Сейчас Себастьян при каждом медленном обжигающем погружении в дрожащее влажное тело задевал что-то – что-то, что заставляло Криса глухо вскрикивать в подушку от сводящего живот удовольствия.

\- Крис, - выдохнул Себастьян, не переставая медленно, плавно двигаться в раскрытом под ним пылающем теле, - тебе…нравится?

\- Да…Господи, да, - всхлипнул в подушку Крис непослушными губами.

Себастьян издал задушенный звук и увеличил темп: придерживая Криса за бедра, он начал толкаться внутрь быстро и мощно, до конца. На каждом толчке обжигая Криса прикосновением влажной мошонки.

Крис чувствовал, как трется его готовый взорваться член о простыню, как глубоко и сильно, на острой грани сводящего с ума удовольствия и боли, проникает в него сзади Себастьян. Слышал его стоны, глухие шлепки дергающихся тел и свое имя в бессвязном шепоте, плывущем по темной спальной.

Себастьяну нужно было это ощущение обладания – самое реальное доказательство того, что Крис принадлежит ему. Особенно после того, как они рассказали все Тони, как их сладкая тайна для двоих перестала быть ей.

И Крис, содрогаясь от наслаждения, давал ему это.

Себ неожиданно крепко сжал ему затылок, вдавливая его лоб в подушку, овладев Крисом, полностью подчинив его своему желанию.

Крис ощутил себя настолько беззащитным перед жестким напором Себастьяна, настолько беспомощным в такой позе: с поднятыми раздвинутыми бедрами, горячим членом в растянутой заднице, с бессильно прижатыми к кровати плечами, что неожиданно кончил – долго, обильно, содрогаясь всем телом, с хрипами и животными стонами.

Стиснув сладко сжавшимися мышцами твердый член, туго заполняющий его.

И, чуть вынырнув из первой оглушающей волны оргазма, ощутил горячий толчок в глубине своего распятого тела.

Себастьян, тяжело дыша, навалился на него сверху, прижимаясь губами к потной спине Криса, обостренно ощущая гладкость, мягкость и узость сильного тела, в которое он только что кончил.

Впервые.

Крис упал на живот, в мокрое остывающее пятно собственного семени, потому что дрожащие руки и ноги отказывались его держать.

В себе Крис все еще чувствовал член Себастьяна. И нарастающую боль в заднице, которую только что страстно отымел его обожаемый любовник.

\- Спасибо, - прошептал Себастьян, целуя сзади вспотевшую шею Криса, - это было так… Спасибо.

Крис хмыкнул, приходя в себя.

\- Не думал, что когда-нибудь придется повторно лишиться…хм…девственности.

Себастьян тихо засмеялся ему в шею.

\- Расскажешь мне, как ты в первый раз ее лишился? – осторожно выскальзывая из застонавшего Криса, спросил он.

Крис включил прикроватный светильник и зажмурился от вспышки света. Перевернулся на бок. Себастьян немедленно прижался к нему всем телом, провел языком по соленой шее.

\- Сначала я помоюсь, - поморщившись, решил Крис, - а ты пока сменишь белье.

\- Почему это я, - возмутился Себастьян, облизывающий шею Криса.

\- Потому что это была твоя идея, - Крис вздрогнул от прикосновения горячего языка к кадыку, медленно отстранился и встал с кровати, чувствуя, как болезненно пульсирует впервые использованная не по прямому назначению задница, и щекотно вытекает из нее теплая жидкость.

Неловкие шаги отдавались внутри ощутимым дискомфортом. Крис закрыл дверь, вздохнул. Аккуратно переставляя ноги, шагнул в ванную, прикусив губу от резких ощущений в потерявшемся среди боли и кайфа теле, и сделал воду погорячее.

Запредельное наслаждение, которое он испытал, стоило всего этого.

Себастьян очень быстро справился с бельем и тут же пришел следом, залез под душ, обнимая замершего под горячими струями Криса, прижимаясь к его груди.

\- Болит? – сочувственно спросил он, заглядывая Крису в глаза.

Крис поцеловал его в лоб, погладил по спине.

\- Все в порядке.

Себастьян навалился на него, подставляясь под горячий душ. Крис, улыбнувшись, взял мочалку и начал намыливать Себастьяна, медленно и тщательно.

\- Я мылся утром, - пробурчал Себ, ласкаясь о Криса скользким стройным телом.

\- Ты – и в ванной. Нельзя упускать такую возможность, - Крис прикусил мочку Себастьяна, разворачивая его к себе спиной и начиная намыливать ему грудь и живот, сильно обводя напрягшиеся соски. В горячий пах Крис скользнул ему пальцами, отбросив в сторону мочалку. Нежно огладил мошонку, сжал бархатную округлость, провел по мягкому члену, тщательно помассировал мыльными пальцами головку, смывая подсохшие следы недавнего секса.

Себастьян выдохнул, прижимаясь ягодицами к бедрам Криса.

\- Ты завтра проспишь, - начиная чаще дышать, предупредил Крис. Чувствуя, как снова наполняется дурной кровью расслабленный член.

\- Плевать, завтра прогуляю, - Себастьян громко застонал, когда Крис запустил ему пальцы в тугую складку, безошибочно находя между гладких ягодиц нежное сморщенное отверстие, лаская его мягкие края.

\- Нет, - выдохнул Крис в ухо Себастьяну, - никто прогуливать не будет…Сейчас мы пойдем…и ляжем спать…

Себастьян извернулся в его руках и впился поцелуем в приоткрытые губы Криса. На них сверху лилась вода, Крис жадно глотал капли воды и слюну Себастьяна, понимая, что не может выпустить из рук гибкое тело – не тогда, когда его, Криса, членом снова можно прошибить стену.

\- Я обещаю, что никто не будет прогуливать, - прерывисто шепнул ему в губы Себастьян, прижимаясь вставшим членом к члену застонавшего Криса.

Выключил, наконец, воду и оперся руками о стену. Расставил длинные сильные ноги, выгнулся в пояснице, подрагивая крепкой задницей, откровенно, бессовестно предлагая истекающее похотью раскрытое тело.

Крис, увидевший его _таким_ , едва не кончил на месте.

\- Трахни меня, - низким голосом велел Себастьян, обжигая Криса темным взглядом из-под ресниц.

Крис, прикусив губу, шагнул к нему, развел ягодицы и одним сильным движением бедер резко вошел в расслабленное ждущее тело.

Себастьян, всхлипнув, хрипло задышал, спрятав голову в сгибе локтя.

Крис замер на секунду, снова, как в первый раз, привыкая к невыносимой блаженной узости и жару, качнул бедрами, медленно скользя сквозь упругое сопротивление плоти обратно, слушая, как часто-часто дышит Себастьян, и снова резко, глубоко воткнул член в открытое влажное тепло жадно принимающего тела, прижимая Себастьяна к стене.

\- Господи, да, - Себастьян сжал его руки на своих бедрах, подаваясь крепкими ягодицами к нему, - да, да…

Крис отпустил все. Его тело двигалось так, как хотели они оба: сильно, ритмично, неотвратимо.

Крис держал Себастьяна за шею, втискивая в мокрую стену, почти придушивая его.

Он впервые перестал бояться, что разрушит, разобьет Себастьяна. Впервые он увидел в нем равного партнера.

И впервые слепая страсть заслонила бесконечную нежность.

Все, что полыхало в Крисе: ревность, доводящая до аритмии жажда Себастьяна, гнев на него (на _себя_ ), страх (до остановки сердца), что его невозможный Себастьян исчезнет, оставив от Криса только бесполезную оболочку – все это теперь рычало, дрожало, текло, пеленой слез закрывая себя от него, его от себя…срывалось на утробные крики и двигалось, двигалось, двигалось, вдалбливая в стену горячее, извивающееся, хрипло стонущее тело.

Себастьян кончил под его руками, атласной болью сжимаясь на его члене, сотрясаясь в таких долгих конвульсиях, что Крис почти успел испугаться силе его оргазма, но упал следом на самое дно беспросветного наслаждения, переставая осознавать что-либо.

Свирепые судороги удовольствия парализовали его настолько, что Крис не сразу смог начать дышать, понимая лишь уплывшим сознанием, что машинально поддерживает теплую тяжесть навалившегося на него Себастьяна.

\- Крис, - спустя несколько долгих мгновений сказал Себастьян непослушными губами, - мне кажется, я умер на несколько секунд.

Крис прижался соленой щекой к его мокрому виску, закрыв глаза.

Он был отчаянно, жестоко, до конца влюблен.


	22. Chapter 22

###  22.

**Рождество.**

Елка тихо потрескивала, распрямляясь после морозной улицы.

Терпко, сказочно пахло хвоей.

Крис, тихо посмеиваясь, закреплял елку на подставке. Рядом стояли коробки с игрушками, которые он достал из подвала.

Себастьяна так заездили на тренировках, что, принеся себя из школы, он смог выпить стакан молока, доползти до кровати и вырубиться полностью одетым.

И, конечно, неумытым.

Крис осторожно его раздел, не потревожив глубокий сон своего желанного Себастьяна, и, пользуясь стечением обстоятельств, решил поставить елку.

Сюрпризом.

Подарок Себастьяну Крис приготовил спонтанно: он решил, что в этом году рождественские каникулы они проведут на океанском пляже. Да, именно так: вдвоем, из зимы – в золотистое лето.

Обычно елку они ставили и наряжали вместе. Но в этот раз Крис решил, что поставит он ее один, а нарядят они ее, конечно же, сообща: к утру лесной острый запах проникнет везде, обещая чудо, даря прощение от нового – юного и чистого – года…

Тихо чертыхнувшись, увлекшийся Крис засунул палец в рот: укололся об острую ветку.

Елка покачивала пышными ветвями, надежно закрепленная в подставке.

Крис довольно оглядел дело рук своих и пошел за стаканом молока в кухню.

Подумав, он сделал себе сэндвич с яйцом и листом салата. Еще подумав, добавил толстенный кусок бекона. Куснул и зажмурился: было так вкусно… А Крис, оказывается, страшно проголодался.

Наслаждаясь сэндвичем, Крис, сидя в одиночестве, думал о том, что на Рождество люди ездят на семейные радостные обеды, встречаются с родственниками, вспоминают истории из детства, смеются, светло плачут, дарят подарки…

На Рождество они обычно ездили к Маки. У Тони было всегда шумно: огромная толпа родственников – его и Лизы, родители, тетушки, двоюродные братья и сестры и орава разновозрастных детей. Крис и Себастьян на фоне белозубо улыбающихся лиц смотрелись, как ванильное мороженое среди шоколадок с разным процентом содержания какао.

Но не в этом году. Маки не смог, как ни старался, принять то, что Крис во всех смыслах стал Себастьяну самым близким. Так что заявление о переводе было как никогда вовремя… Крис вздохнул. Маки – прежнего Маки – отчаянно не хватало. Не так Крис хотел бы попрощаться с верным Энтони.

У Криса не осталось никого из родных. Кроме Себастьяна.

При мысли о Себастьяне Криса умыло волной нежности. Он улыбнулся.

Металлический шум во дворе отвлек его от мыслей. Крис хмыкнул. Он догадывался об источнике шума. Пришел огромный, наглый, чей-то кот.

Снова.

Кот был с порванным ухом, независимым взглядом изумрудных глаз и в ошейнике.

И приходил по ночам рыться в мусорном баке Криса. Крис не мог понять, какого черта чей-то кот ведет себя, как енот-прохиндей.

На всякий случай Крис отрезал приличный кусок бекона и вышел с черного хода подкормить хвостатого бандита.

Кот действительно сидел на ящике, пытаясь его открыть и грохоча крышкой.

\- Кис-кис, - шепотом позвал Крис, - лови!

Он кинул ему бекон.

Кот презрительно посмотрел на замерзающего в тонкой футболке Криса и попытался подцепить лапой край крышки, снова громыхнув на всю спящую округу.

\- А ну-ка, заканчивай, - с угрозой в голосе велел Крис и ткнул пальцем на заснеженную землю, где сиротливо лежал бекон.

Кот задумчиво посмотрел на Криса, спрыгнул и сцапал бекон. После чего растворился в ночи.

Крис моргнул: вот только что кот был и исчез вместе с беконом.

Усмехнувшись, продрогший Крис вернулся в дом. За столом обнаружился Себастьян в пижаме, увлеченно доедающий его сэндвич.

Крис остановился в дверях, наблюдая за ним, чувствуя, как собственное сердце тонет в сладости.

\- Чего? – не выдержал Себ, начиная улыбаться. - Я же голодный уснул. Жрать хочу - не могу.

Крис сделал еще два сэндвича и долил молока в стакан Себастьяна (в _свой_ стакан).

\- Кот приходил, - без вопроса сказал Себастьян, мгновенно приканчивая второй сэндвич.

\- Ага, - усмехнулся Крис и предупредил, - даже не смотри на мой бутерброд.

Себастьян радостно засмеялся, пойманный с поличным.

\- И не думал даже, - он облизнулся, подвигаясь ближе к Крису, пока не уперся коленями в его бедро. Крис вдохнул теплый густой запах Себа, замирая с сэндвичем в руке, и вдруг Себастьян резко наклонил растрепанную голову и откусил огромный кусок прямо из руки Криса.

И снова засмеялся с набитым ртом.

Крис не выдержал, рассмеялся вместе с ним.

\- А если бы пальцы мне откусил? – подвигая ему свой стакан с молоком, спросил Крис.

Себастьян, отпив молока, сумел проглотить громадный кусок и фыркнул.

\- Ни за что, - поклялся он, - твои пальцы…ммм…я их люблю.

Он допил молоко и поставил еще один пустой стакан на стол.

Крис отложил остатки булки, встал, обхватил ладонями колючие теплые щеки Себастьяна. Потерся носом о его наморщенный нос.

Себ прикрыл глаза, впитывая ласку. Крис легко прижался губами к его нежным векам, поцеловал щекотное место под бровью (Себастьян фыркнул, но усидел на месте), ямочку на подбородке.

Себ, не открывая глаз, собрал бантиком губы, на которых остались капли молока.

Крис засмеялся, слизнул молоко и легко чмокнул «бантик».

\- Пойдем елку нарядим, - предложил Себастьян, положив голову Крису на плечо.

Крис медленно вел горячими ладонями по его спине, по выпуклостям ягодиц под мягкой тканью пижамы.

\- Пойдем, - согласился он.

Себастьян переплел свои пальцы с пальцами Криса и повел его за руку в гостиную, где в темноте подрагивающая елка звала обещанием рождественского волшебства.


	23. Chapter 23

##  Весна

###  23.

Себастьян сладко стонал ему в шею, сосал мочки, лизал соленые скулы. До боли сжимал вспотевшими бедрами бока Криса, царапал ему спину, подставляясь под мокрые, жестокие поцелуи.

Весь он – потный, заезженный, в слюне и засосах – обморочно содрогался в объятиях Криса от спазмов очередного, зарождающегося в пылающей глубине тела оргазма.

Скользкий от выделений багровый член Себастьяна был зажат между их животами. Крис чувствовал пульсацию в месте, где их тела соединялись.

Дрожащими пальцами он жадно гладил покрытую волосками кожу между ягодицами Себастьяна, лаская растянутый вокруг своего члена горячий анус.

Себастьян душераздирающе вскрикивал, когда Крис, тяжело вталкиваясь во влажную хлюпающую мякоть себастьяновой плоти, с силой нажимал ему на чувствительное место внутри. И со звериной тоской понимал, что хочет Себастьяна все сильнее с каждым движением – он сходил с ума.

Дрожащей рукой Крис обхватил колено Себастьяна, прослеживая пальцами каждый хрящик, обтянутый горячей кожей, и положил его ногу себе на плечо, раскрывая обожаемое тело еще больше, еще сильнее упираясь членом в набухший бугорок простаты.

Себастьян, выгнув шею, задушено вскрикнул, тут же захлебываясь этим криком, переходящим в долгий утробный вой.

И эта неутолимая жажда, это запредельное ощущение, что Себастьян сейчас его, только его – весь, всей кожей, всеми внутренностями, насквозь – заставило Криса, сбившись, хрипло застонать, сжаться и, наконец, истечь семенем в узкое тело, которое он душил в объятиях.

Себ взвыл от горячего взрыва в своей натруженной заднице и до крови прикусил Крису плечо, кончая следом.

Обмякнув после выворачивающих нутро судорожных спазмов, Себастьян с закрытыми глазами упал на подушку, расслабленно раскинув руки.

Между ног все ощущалось распахнуто, мокро, настолько чувствительно, словно Крис своим членом сдирал с него каждый раз всю кожу, оставляя обнаженными мышцы и нервные окончания.

Все пульсировало и сладко тянуло на грани с острой, как бритва, болезненностью.

И это сочетание, в дополнение к бесконечному извержению всех граней страсти в груди Себастьяна, едва можно было вынести, не сгорев заживо от наслаждения.

Крис, прерывисто дыша, уткнулся носом ему в заросшую подмышку, глубоко вдыхая резкий запах пота.

\- Ты…что делаешь, - невнятно спросил Себ, не открывая глаз.

Вместо ответа Крис широко лизнул ему подмышку. Себастьян взвизгнул – он до сих пор очень боялся щекотки.

\- Да какого черта, Крис! – смеясь, воскликнул он, вяло трепыхаясь: последний долгий оргазм высосал из него все силы, оставив мышцы слабыми, как у новорожденного.

Крис, усмехнувшись, пробежал пальцами по его ребрам.Себастьян застонал от смеха.

\- Пожалуйста, не надо! – взмолился он.

Крис снова лизнул ему подмышку (он его всего хотел облизать, миллиметр за миллиметром, снова) и пощекотил Себастьяну живот.

Себастьян дернулся и попытался уползти:

\- Крис, твою мать! – сквозь смех выдавил он, обессилено отталкивая пальцы Криса.

\- Больше не буду, прости, - Крис лег на него, прижавшись всем телом, поцеловал в сморщенный от смеха нос.

\- Ну что ты за человек, Эванс, - успокаиваясь, сварливо заметил Себастьян, сталкивая крупное горячее тело с себя, - ты мне даже в себя прийти толком не дал…

\- Придется повторить, чтобы все было, как ты хочешь, - Крис лизнул его расслабленный рот и без лишних слов прикусил зацелованную припухшую нижнюю губу.

Себастьян со стоном закатил глаза, но жадность, с которой он ответил на поцелуй, находя языком горячий язык Криса, его выдавала.

\- Ты не жалеешь о своем решении? – внезапно спросил Себастьян, влажно оторвавшись от губ Криса. Крис помолчал, с нежностью рассматривая прозрачные глаза в темных ресницах, яркий искусанный рот.

-Нет, - сказал он, - мое место рядом с тобой.

Тихо фыркнул.

\- Ты же все решил за меня на той стоянке…

И внезапно, за шею, притянул голову Себастьяна к себе, упираясь вспотевшим лбом в его высокий лоб:

\- Не могу представить, что мы бы не встретились…

Себастьян улыбнулся уголком рта.

\- Я, вроде как, принял самое правильное в своей жизни решение, - он перекатился на Криса, устраиваясь всей своей тяжестью на нем, - и в твоей, кстати, тоже.

Крис рассмеялся, расслабленно массируя его голову, легко дергая за короткие шелковистые прядки темных волос, пропуская их сквозь пальцы.

Себастьян тихо дышал ему в шею, наслаждаясь лаской, почти засыпая.

\- А ты, Себи, - Крис гладил его по влажной спине, - _ты_ не жалеешь?...

Себастьян поднял голову, чтобы заглянуть своими космическими глазами в вывернутую наизнанку душу Криса, щекотно прикасаясь к этой дрожащей, нежной, беззащитной изнанке мохнатыми ресницами.

\- Во-первых, - важно сказал он,- я люблю тебя. И я хочу тебя. Все время. Ты такой красивый, - он укусил Криса за шею.

\- Во-вторых, - Себ широко улыбнулся, - ты вкусно готовишь. В колледже мне это пригодится.

Крис нехорошо усмехнулся.

\- Голый расчет. Как цинично.

Себастьян просунул руку вниз и погладил дернувшийся член Криса.

\- Еще какой…голый, - он скользнул пальцами по чувствительной плоти и убрал руку, не обращая внимания на выражение лица своего любовника.

\- Крис, - Себастьян стал серьезным, - я переезжал тринадцать лет, без остановки. Я менял школы, квартиры, приятелей…клиентов.

Он на мгновение прикрыл глаза, пряча в потемневшей глубине поднявшиеся со дна памяти воспоминания.

\- Ты – самое лучшее, что со мной могло случиться, - Себастьян положил голову ему на грудь, прижимаясь губами к твердому соску, - я хочу все время возвращаться к тебе. Я хочу ходить с тобой в клубы, в музеи, слушать вместе все на свете унылые симфонии, объездить полмира… и трогать тебя при всех, целовать тебя, потому что ты...

Он приподнялся, с вызовом заглядывая Крису в глаза.

\- …мой парень. И я буду отгонять от тебя всех дамочек. И не дамочек тоже. Ты ведь не зря научил меня стрелять.

Крис засмеялся.

\- Смешной, - ласково сказал он, удерживая предсказуемо подобидившегося Себастьяна в объятиях, - ты такой…

Не найдя слов, Крис поцеловал его в лоб. Напряженный Себастьян снова обмяк на нем и зевнул.

\- Сонный, - подсказал он.

\- Мой, - прошептал Крис.

Легко шлепнул его по тугой, испачканной спермой ягодице, и ловко вывернулся из-под расслабленного Себастьяна.

\- Спи, - сказал он, бережно вытирая его бедра краем простыни, - я в душ. Скоро должны приехать за вещами – встречу их.

Охваченный сонной негой Себастьян проводил взглядом голого Криса, в который раз не поверив, что этот красивый сильный мужик предпочел его…всему.

Себ успел подумать, что первым делом хочет сходить с Крисом в Гранд Метрополитен, потом – в клуб на Манхэттене…И еще успел подумать, как много нового, интересного – да просто охуительного! – у него впереди.

Потому что Крис _рядом._

Ни о чем другом Себастьян подумать не успел – спокойно уснул.

Он больше не боялся кошмаров.


	24. Chapter 24

**Эпилог.**

##  Лето

**10 лет спустя.**

\- Себ, - Крис сонно поцеловал его в плечо, - твоя очередь.

Себастьян тихо помычал, просыпаясь. На его губах лежала маленькая горячая ручка. Себастьян улыбнулся: Стиви.

Их четырехлетний сын приходил к ним спать, когда видел страшный сон.

Как Себастьян когда-то.

Себ осторожно повозил рукой по простыне под собой: сухо. Повезло. Стив все еще мог устроить им всем дополнительный сюрприз, напрудив лужу (почему-то непременно под Себастьяна). Но сегодня обошлось, к счастью.

Себастьян осторожно, чтобы не потревожить Стива, встал. Радионяня, поставленная на минимум, надрывалась плачем восьмимесячной Элли.

Натыкаясь коленями и пальцами босых ног на все углы и мебельные ножки, непроснувшийся Себ на ощупь дошел до детской.

Пока он успокаивал плачущую дочь, менял ей подгузник и, тихо напевая, ходил с ней по комнате, прижимая малышку к груди, он проснулся окончательно.

Постояв над кроваткой с уснувшей Элли – точной маленькой копией Себастьяна, Себ в который раз подумал, что он, наверное, сам спит.

И эта жизнь, которой он радуется каждую секунду каждого дня, не может быть правдой…

На всякий случай он себя ущипнул за бок и зашипел – ущипнул больно, не рассчитав.

Было четыре часа утра. Через пару часов надо было вставать официально.

Себ понял, что хочет пить. И босиком пошлепал в кухню.

Где неожиданно налил себе холодного чая вместо воды. И сел к столу, наслаждаясь теплым душистым летним воздухом из приоткрытого окна. Было уже полностью светло: летом так рано светает…

Себастьян улыбнулся, когда через несколько минут ожидаемо раздались шаги Криса.

\- Ты чего тут? – спросил Крис, наливая себе воды.

Себастьян промолчал, рассматривая своего…Он не знал, как назвать Криса – он был для него всем: любовником, другом, братом, отцом, мужем, партнером, человеком, ближе которого у Себастьяна не было…

Крис допил воду, шумно выдохнул.

\- Себ? – позвал он. – Идем спать?

Себастьян медленно подошел к нему: большому, теплому, заросшему по самые глаза (Себастьян никак не мог уговорить его сбрить бороду), обхватил скулы обеими руками и поцеловал в мокрые от воды губы.

Крис немедленно ответил на поцелуй, прижимаясь всем телом к Себастьяну, одетому в одни штаны от пижамы.

Они были любовниками на протяжении последних десяти лет, шесть из которых они были женаты.

И между ними до сих пор искрило так же, как в начале.

Себастьян протолкнул язык в рот Криса, скользя раскрытой ладонью по его сильному животу вниз, под резинку спальных шортов (из-за внезапных появлений Стиви в их супружеской кровати они не могли себе позволить спать голыми, как раньше).

\- Ты же сказал – спать, - усмехнулся Себастьян в губы Крису, обхватывая ладонью наливающийся полновесный стояк.

\- Я и планировал – спать, - Крис прикрыл длинные ресницы, начиная дышать чаще.

\- Стиви там один, - прикусывая Крису тонкую кожу на горле, прошептал Себастьян, не переставая медленно, мучительно-приятно двигать рукой в шортах Криса.

\- Он-то точно…спит. Наш сын…умнее…нас, - Крис с тихим стоном откинул голову назад, полностью отдаваясь во власть безошибочных движений. Себастьян целовал его грудь, прикусывая твердые соски, терся пахом о бедро.

И внезапно опустился на колени, стаскивая с Криса шорты, с урчанием насаживаясь ртом на покачивающийся возбужденный член.

\- Ччччерт, - Крис со стоном толкнулся в теплый рот. Себастьян обхватил его за ягодицы, сжимая упругую плоть, притягивая Криса к себе еще ближе.

Крис зарылся пальцами в длинные распущенные волосы Себастьяна, легко удерживая его голову.

Крис так соскучился: неделя выдалась непростая.У Элли резались зубы, она не давала никому спать, Крис уставал на работе, Себ был по уши в детях и своем проекте для социального центра.

Друг на друга времени не было совсем. Крис всю неделю обходился только мыслями о Себастьяне и – пару раз, не выдержав пытки собственным воображением – торопливой утренней дрочкой в душе.

Себастьян с нажимом обвел набухшую головку, слизывая светлые выступающие капли, и вобрал в рот член, пока он не уперся ему в горло. Почувствовал, как потекла по подбородку слюна.

Крис задрожал под руками Себастьяна, непроизвольно вцепляясь ему в волосы и насаживая его на себя еще сильнее.

Себастьян сглотнул, и Крис, сильно закусив губу, с низким стоном выплеснулся ему в рот.

Себастьян жадно глотал горьковатую горячую сперму, помогая содрогающемуся Крису языком и губами, и выпустил изо рта подрагивающий член, только когда Крис легонько застонал от переизбытка ощущений, чуть отстраняясь.

Крис, тяжело дыша, оперся голой задницей о столешницy. Шорты болтались у щиколоток. Себастьян обнял его за бедра и потерся носом о влажный пах.

Крис нежно убрал прилипшие пряди с его вспотевшего лба, вытер пальцами мокрый подбородок.

\- Я говорил… что люблю тебя, - тихо спросил Крис, глядя в глаза стоящему перед ним на коленях молодому мужчине.

Себастьян на мгновение замер, пропустив вдох: Крис не был любителем громких фраз. Внезапное признание задело что-то незаживающее, спрятанное глубоко внутри Себастьяна.

Так глубоко, что даже себе он не разрешал прикасаться к этому чему-то, тающему от прикосновений, как пыльца на крыльях бабочки.

Он сглотнул и улыбнулся, целуя Криса в ладонь.

\- Ты много чего болтаешь, когда кончишь, - Себ легко поднялся с колен, - может, и это тоже… не помню.

Он пожал сильными плечами, спрятавшись за привычными шуточками – Крис все равно поймет все правильно…

Крис обхватил его за талию и притянул к себе, на ходу стягивая вниз его пижамные штаны, оголяя крепкие ягодицы и сильные ноги.

\- Надо освежить твою память, - проворчал он, целуя Себастьяна в шею, ласкаясь об его обнажившийся пах своим бедром.

\- Ты мне так память освежаешь…или другое место? – фыркнул Себастьян, прижимаясь к горячему крепкому телу плотнее, подставляя под поцелуи горло.

Крис развернул его и подтолкнул вперед, заставляя навалиться на стол.

\- Что ты… - вопрос Себастьяна растаял в тихом мурлыканьи, когда Крис скользнул приоткрытыми губами по его позвоночнику, опускаясь до упругих ягодиц. Развел их, влажно целуя, ныряя языком между ними…глубже…находя горячий анус и проталкивая в его тугое кольцо мокрый скользкий язык.

\- Твою…мать, - Себастьян оперся о стол, прогибаясь в пояснице.

Крис знал, как сделать так, чтобы Себастьян не мог даже стонать.

Кончиками пальцев Крис гладил сильные напряженные икры, лизал тонкую кожу в подколенных впадинках, дул на влажные следы.

Ласкал языком сжимающийся анус, оглаживая крепкие бедра Себастьяна, чувствуя ладонью вставшие дыбом волоски.

Себастьян, у которого подкашивались от наслаждения ноги, лег грудью на стол, прикусив пальцы, чтобы не кричать.

Крису так не хватало его страстных криков…Он давно решил, что в следующие выходные отвезет их вдвоем в коттедж на озеро. Стив и Элли смогут обойтись без них два дня под присмотром постоянной няни.

И там его Себастьян сможет стонать в полный голос. Крис постарается…

Крис чувствовал во рту резкий вкус тела Себастьяна: терпкую вязкость выделений, пота и кожи, и понимал, что стал любить его еще сильнее – глубже – за прошедшие годы.

Он поднялся на ноги, заменяя язык пальцами, целуя спину сотрясавшегося крупной дрожью Себастьяна.

\- Я так люблю тебя, - шепнул Крис, двигая пальцами, долго массируя, поглаживая изнутри нежного, шелкового, узкого до помешательства Себастьяна.

Себастьян рвано дышал и сжимался на его пальцах, оседая глубже с каждым вдохом.

\- Крис, - всхлипнул Себастьян. Крис его понял. Второй рукой он обхватил возбужденный член своего извивающегося от наслаждения любовника, нежно растер по головке выступившую влагу и с нажимом провел по набухшему стволу.

Себастьян дернулся и резко толкнул бедрами в кулак Криса.

Крис прикусил ему сзади шею, и оголодавший Себастьян с задушенным стоном кончил ему в руку, сильно сжимая спазмом пальцы Криса внутри себя.

У Криса снова стало тяжелеть в паху. Он медленно вытащил пальцы из горячего упругого тела.

\- Если мы прямо сейчас не пойдем спать, - прошептал Крис на ухо лежащему грудью на столе обессиленному Себастьяну,- я тебя трахну как полагается… Прямо здесь.

Себастьян слабо фыркнул. Поймал мокрые от семени пальцы Криса и вытер их бумажной салфеткой, попавшейся под руку.

Крис развернул его, поддерживая, и поцеловал в губы долгим бережным поцелуем, растворяясь во вкусе, запахе, звуке тихого дыхания.

Скользя по мягким приоткрытым губам своими, еле касаясь, чувствуя тонкой пылающей кожей каждую складочку горячей плоти.

\- Теперь вспомнил? – оторвавшись от губ Себастьяна, спросил Крис, крепче прижимая его к себе.

\- Немного припоминаю, - сонным голосом ответил Себ и тихо засмеялся, когда Крис начал щекотно целовать его наморщенный нос, зажмуренные веки, первые морщинки на высоком лбу.

\- Напомнить снова? – Крис прикусил ему кончик носа.

\- Да, - жарко прошептал Себастьян, - напоминай мне каждый день…несколько раз в день.

Он выгнулся, когда Крис провел языком от его острой челюсти к ключице.

\- Я буду напоминать тебе об этом всю оставшуюся жизнь, - негромко предупредил Крис, прижавшись лбом к горячему беззащитному горлу Себастьяна.

Зная Себастьяна целую жизнь (шестнадцать лет!), Крис все равно смущался говорить о том, что он обречен на него с момента их первой встречи.

И не было, никогда у них не было ни малейшего шанса переиграть все иначе. Все так, как должно было быть.

Звездная спираль, мириады вселенных, океаны в сердце – не поспоришь…

Себастьян посмотрел ему в глаза и крепко обнял, прижимаясь всем собой. Без слов все понимая.

\- Я согласен, - сказал он, - согласен.

Крис поцеловал его в висок и повел в спальную, сжимая теплую ладонь в своих пальцах.

Себастьян – будущее Криса, его настоящее, его вечное помешательство, его страсть, его жизнь – привычно шел за ним следом, отчаянно зевая.

Крис остановился, наблюдая, как осторожно Себастьян ложится с краю, чтобы не потревожить раскинувшегося посередине кровати сына.

И широко улыбнулся, торопливо закрывая дверь: до начала нового дня их невероятной – одной на двоих - жизни спать им оставалось меньше часа.


End file.
